All alone
by MelodyOfStarshine
Summary: England ist einsam und beschließt, sich für immer zurückzuziehen. Können die anderen Nationen ihn finden? Und was hat Russland damit zu tun? Pairings: RusUk, onesided!UsUk... Bewertet mit T wegen Tsundere-Flüchen und Yaoi XD
1. Chapter 1

Es war im Jahr 2010, als England sich von der Welt abwandte.

Arthur Kirkland war nie eine besonders gesellige Person gewesen. Er hatte vielmehr als Empire über ein Viertel der Erde geherrscht, und das Sprichwort traf zu: An der Spitze ist es einsam.

Nicht dass er diese Isolation verachtete, ganz im Gegenteil, er war ein Mann, der seine Ruhe schätzte. Außerdem hatte er seine Kolonien und hatte die Macht, jeden Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen!

Er hatte nie echte Freunde gehabt; gewiss, er war verheiratet gewesen, aber nur aus politischen Gründen; er hatte eine spezielle Beziehung mit Amerika, aber seine Exkolonie hatte ihn vor Hunderten von Jahren verlassen. Warum sollte er Arthur in seiner Nähe haben wollen? Er hatte eine Allianz mit Japan gegründet, aber die Inselnation war zu fremd und distanziert, um ihm nahe zu stehen.

Mit Deutschland und Italien hatte er seit dem zweiten Weltkrieg sowieso kaum noch zu tun gehabt; ebenso wie er keinen Kontakt mehr mit Russland oder China hatte. Frankreich war zu pervers, um ihn an sich heranzulassen, und Kanada… Moment, wer war Kanada?

Um es kurz zu fassen: Er war allein.

Und er hasste es.

In diesen Tagen fühlte er sich als Außenseiter; zwar gehörte er zur Europäischen Union, aber selbst dort war er ein Fremder; die anderen Nationen meinten, er gehöre doch eher zu Amerika (sie waren sogar bereit, so weit zu gehen, er sei der 51. Staat der USA!), während Amerika… Nun ja, wie gesagt, sein ehemaliger kleiner Bruder hatte sich von ihm distanziert.

Er hatte niemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, ihn hielten sowieso alle verrückt; schließlich sah er „imaginäre" Geschöpfe (bei dem Gedanken rauchte Arthur fast vor Wut; wie konnten seine Feenfreunde und sein Einhorn unecht sein?).

Selbst seine Brüder verachteten ihn; schon in seiner Kindheit hatten sie ihn zusammengeschlagen und mit Steinen beworfen.

Wen hatte er, der ihn verstand, wen hatte er, dem er wirklich nahe stand? Wer war sein Freund?

Niemand.

Und genau aus diesem Grund verschwand England.

Amerika summte fröhlich. Der Blonde hatte eine Cola in der einen, einen Hamburger in der anderen Hand und war mit sich und der Welt zufrieden.

Gewiss, da war diese unbedeutende Kleinigkeit; er wurde bei einem Treffen der vereinten Nationen erwartet, und solche Meetings versprachen Langeweile, aber er war der Held und Helden beschwerten sich nicht, richtig?

Unbeschwert ging er den Gang entlang; er war wieder einmal zu spät, aber das war ihm egal. Er war die USA und er kam zu spät, wann es ihm passte!

Krachend riss er die Tür weit auf und rief in den Raum: „Der Held ist da! Wir können anfangen!"

Grinsend trottete er zu seinem Platz und biss in seinen Hamburger. Er setzte sich neben Kanada… Moment, wer war Kanada? Er dachte einen Moment scharf nach, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln.

Im nächsten Moment registrierte sein Gehirn die Stille. Nicht das leiseste Geräusch war zu hören; alle starrten ihn an (mit Ausnahme von Griechenland, der wie üblich in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken war und schlief).

Er blinzelte, hörte auf zu kauen und sah sich fragend um. Dann sah er an seiner Kleidung herunter. Er fragte sich im Stillen, ob er anders angezogen war als sonst, ob er etwas zwischen den Zähnen hatte oder ihn ein drittes Auge gewachsen war.

Sowie er seine Theorien nachgeprüft hatte (wie es schien, war alles in Ordnung), starrte er erneut in die Runde. Irgendwann wurde ihm das Ganze zu langweilig und er nahm erneut einen Happen von seinem Burger.

Langsam wandten sich die Länder wieder von ihm ab und begannen, immer lauter miteinander zu reden.

Amerika zuckte mit den Achseln. Alles war im Normalzustand, kein Grund, sich aufzuregen. Aber irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass jemand fehlte.

Haha! Nicht umsonst hatte er eine Checkliste vorbereitet! Er holte den zerknitterten Zettel aus den Tiefen seiner riesigen Lederjacke hervor und begann, einzelne Punkte abzuhaken. Um Zeit zu sparen, hatte er bereits die Länder zusammen aufgeschrieben, die sonst immer miteinander zu tun hatten.

1.) Deutschland guckt beunruhigt und Norditalien versucht, Pasta zu verteilen: Check

2.) Japan redet mit der Türkei, die versucht, das schlafende Griechenland zu belästigen: Check

3.) Hamburger für den Helden: Check

4.) China streitet sich mit Korea und Taiwan: Check

5.) Frankreich belästigt Kanada (Moment, wer ist Kanada?): Check

6.) Hamburger Nummer 2: Che-

Nein, Amerika hatte seinen geliebten Hamburger bereits aufgegessen. Seufzend beschloss er, sich einen neuen zu holen, sobald sich die Möglichkeit dazu bot.

7.) Spanien knuddelt Süditalien: Check

8.) Cola für den Helden: Check

Amerika runzelte die Stirn. Bis hierhin war alles in Ordnung; aber wieso hatte er dieses Gefühl? Er wandte sich erneut seiner Liste zu. Dann stockte er, offensichtlich hatte er einen Punkt übersehen. Am Ende der Liste stand noch ein Satz.

9.) Ich, der große Held, streite mich wie immer mit England, während Russland danebensitzt und gruselig guckt.

Verwundert starrte er auf diesen Satz. Wo war England? Und wo war Russland?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel II**

Während Amerika im Treffen saß und sich Gedanken über das Fernbleiben von England und Russland machte, saß England nervös im Flugzeug in Richtung Osten.

Er hatte sich von seinem Chef beurlauben lassen, der keine Ahnung hatte, dass er Arthur womöglich nie wieder sehen würde. Mit leicht schlechtem Gewissen konzentrierte sich der Sandblonde auf etwas anderes: Sein Reiseziel.

Nachdem er zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, es sei das Beste für alle, sich ganz zurückzuziehen, hatte er überlegt, wohin genau er gehen sollte. Offen gesagt gab es nicht viele Zufluchtsorte, denn er konnte ein Land nicht betreten, ohne dass die andere Nation davon wusste.

Amerika schied definitiv aus. Sollte Arthur seiner ehemaligen Kolonie seine Gefühle zu schildern versuchen, dann würde der selbst-proklamierte Held ihn allerhöchstens auslachen und ihm anschließend die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Nein, Alfred schied aus.

Mit Japan war das schon eine andere Sache; Arthur hatte Kikus ruhige und höfliche Art schon immer zu schätzen gewusst. Allerdings wusste der Engländer zufälligerweise, dass die andere Insel-Nation in einen Konflikt mit Griechenland und Türkei geraten war, und er wollte auf keinen Fall mit hineingezogen werden.

Frankreich war für den Briten keine Option. Dieser feige Bastard könnte die Situation ausnutzen und ihm sonst-was antun.

Bei dem bloßen Gedanken schauderte Arthur.

Im Prinzip blieb nur noch eine letzte Möglichkeit. Es gab noch eine weitere Nation, die so gut wie gar keinen Kontakt mit anderen hatte, mit der niemand freiwillig kommunizieren wollte, ja, es sich nicht einmal traute. Ein Mann, dessen Lächeln so eisig war wie das von Schnee bedeckte Land, in dem er wohnte und das er repräsentierte.

Ivan Braginski. _Russland. _

Von Zweifeln geplagt, schaute die kleine Insel-Nation aus einem der leicht beschlagenen, kreisrunden Glasfenster des Luftfahrzeugs. Soeben hatte die Maschine die Grenze zu Weißrussland überflogen und befand sich nun auf russischem Territorium.

Grüne Augen schweiften rastlos über die weite weiße Tundra, die ihm gleichzeitig trostlos und verheißungsvoll erschien. Vereinzelte Wolken schwebten über den eintönigen Ebenen und verdeckten die spärlichen Sonnenstrahlen und schufen somit ein karges Schattenspiel. Einige kaum nennenswerte Ansammlungen von blass-grünen Tannen, Kiefern und Fichten erzeugten die einzige Abwechslung in dieser endlosen Einöde.

Das sollte ihm seinen Frieden verschaffen?

Um eine Sache hatte er sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht: Wie sollte er Russland davon überzeugen, ihn in seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen? Wenn er nun dem Rest der Welt alles erzählen würde, wie würden die anderen Länder reagieren? Würden sie ihn auslachen? Würden sie ihn vollends ignorieren?

Der Ex-Pirat lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Oh Gott, er hatte Rückenschmerzen, und es gab in diesem Flugzeug keinen anständigen Tee, mit dem er die restliche Flugzeit hätte durchstehen können. Mehr zu sich selbst grummelnd, stand er auf, um wenigstens ein paar Schritte gehen zu können.

Das Flugzeug schlingerte.

Arthur wurde von den Beinen gerissen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe an seiner Sitzlehne festhalten. „Bloody hell!" Fluchend blickte er sich (vergebens) nach einer möglichen Ursache für diese Unannehmlichkeit um.

Abermals ruckelte das Flugzeug, und der Engländer wurde zurück in die Polster des Stuhls geschleudert. Benommen richtete er sich auf; um ihn herum brach leichte Unruhe aus. Passagiere tuschelten und argumentierten noch miteinander, als plötzlich eine Durchsage ertönte.

„Sehr verehrte Gäste der Fluglinie, kein Grund zur Panik. Bitte schnallen sie sich an und bleiben sie ruhig. Ich wiederhole, kein Grund zur Panik. Bleiben sie- Frzzzzz…"

Der Lautsprecher gab einige seltsam knacksende und summende Geräusche von sich, dann wurde es still. Zu still.

Einen Augenblick lang war kein Geräusch zu hören, alle hielten den Atem an.

Dann ertönte ein einzelner Schrei. Und automatisch fingen fast alle Personen um Arthur an, heftig miteinander zu diskutieren oder in Panik auszubrechen. „Oh Gott! Was war das?", „Lassen sie mich raus!", „Ich sage dir, das ist kein Zufall!" und „Iiiiiiiiiiek!" waren noch die häufigsten Aussagen, die auf den verwirrten Briten einstürmten.

Nicht geneigt, an einen ernsthaften Notfall zu glauben, stand Arthur abermals auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Pilotenkabine, ungeachtet der vielfältigen Protestlaute, die ihm nachschallten. Immer wieder unterbrochen von heftigen Luftstößen, schaffte die kleine blonde Nation es schließlich, die Hand um die Klinke zum vorderen Teil des Flugzeugs zu legen. Er drückte sie herunter.

Die Tür blieb verschlossen.

Das… war nicht gut, dachte Arthur. Die Tür muss immer geöffnet bleiben, auch im Falle eines Notfalls! Er rüttelte heftiger, bis hinter der Plastiktür ein Klirren ertönte, dann stieß er das Hindernis weit auf.

Schock.

Der kleine Raum war fast stockdunkel, aber was Arthur sehen konnte, genügte ihm. Zwei Männer saßen in hohen, Stöße abdämpfenden Sesseln und drückten verzweifelt alle möglichen Knöpfe, allesamt ohne Ergebnis. Ein ununterbrochener Strom von Pieps-Geräuschen lag in der Luft, und der Höhenmesser sank alarmierend schnell.

Arthur wusste, was all dies zu bedeuten hatte. Er war nicht umsonst während des zweiten Weltkrieges zwischen Deutschland und England hin- und hergeflogen, nicht umsonst hatte er über einhundert Jahre immer wieder damit verbracht, sich Amerikas endlose Geschichten über Flugzeuge anzuhören (der Mann war ein Freak!).

Sie stürzten ab.

Noch bevor die Insel-Nation ihren Worten Ausdruck verleihen konnte, wurde seine Anwesenheit vom Piloten bemerkt. „He! Sie können hier nicht hinein! Das ist-…"

„Das ist ein Notfall!", unterbrach ihn Arthur. „Was genau ist passiert?"

Der Mann sah ihn für ein paar Sekunden grimmig an, dann senkte er den Kopf. „Ich schätze mal, das macht jetzt auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr."

Er fuhr fort damit, sich vollends zu dem Briten umzudrehen, während sein Kollege weiterhin panisch auf die Knöpfe und Hebel ein hieb. „Stromausfall", sagte er kurz und bündig. „Wir wissen nicht, wie es passieren konnte, aber offensichtlich sind sogar die Notstrom-Aggregatoren ausgefallen. Die Motoren sind blockiert, und die Tragflügel sind unbeweglich. Tut uns leid, Sir, aber falls nicht ein Wunder geschieht, sind wir alle verloren."

Arthur stürzte zur Windschutzscheibe* und starrte nach unten.

Weiß.

Nichts als strahlendes, blütenreines Weiß.

„Verdammt", sagte er bitter, „bei dem Schneesturm kann man nicht einmal einen Landeplatz erkennen." Er wandte sich wieder an den Piloten. „Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Flughafen?"

„Ungefähr 500 Kilometer, Sir. Wir werden es nicht schaffen. Wir-…"

Er wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als ein unheimlich lautes, krachendes Geräusch ertönte. Durch den immensen Luftdruck war einer der Tragflügel abgebrochen.

Unaufhaltsam stürzte die tonnenschwere Maschine dem blanken Erdboden entgegen.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Tja, hier mache ich einfach mal eine kleine Pause~

Vielen Dank für die fantastischen Rückmeldungen an **sky-journey **und **rae1112**. Ich hoffe, die Story wird auch von anderen gelesen und kommentiert…

Also bitte gebt Feedback, Leute! Je mehr Kommentare, desto schnellere Updates~ XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel III**

Russland trommelte ungeduldig mit langen Fingern auf seinem hölzernen Tisch herum, um das Zittern in seinen Armen zu überspielen, seine heftigen Atemstöße zu verbergen, seine vor Fieber glänzenden violetten Augen zu verstecken.

Verfluchte Waldbrände. Seufz.

Wieder einmal hatte sein Chef ihn zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen einberufen. Um ehrlich zu sein: Die aktuelle Lage in seinem Land war nicht gerade rosig. Sie war sogar äußerst schlecht, um nicht zu sagen, katastrophal. Weiß der Himmel, wie all die Feuer hatten ausbrechen können; aber jetzt brannten seine Wälder schon seit Monaten! Seine Leute starben wie die Fliegen!

Bisher hatte sich noch keine Lösung ergeben. Immer wenn man glaubte, die Gefahr sei gebannt, flammte die Feuersbrunst von Neuem auf. Und das war der Grund für dieses Treffen: Sie brauchten Hilfe.

Hilfe? Pah!

Russland war nie jemand gewesen, der sich um Freunde oder dergleichen bemüht hätte. Er konnte nicht umhin, die anderen auf Distanz zu halten, es lag in seiner Natur. Und ein solches Verhalten zog nun einmal keinerlei Sympathie auf sich.

Es war aber auch nicht so, dass sich der Russe die totale Isolation wünschte; was er manchmal brauchte, wonach er sich verzweifelt sehnte, war jemand, der sich in seine Nähe begab, ohne vor lauter Panik kaum ein Wort hervor stottern zu können, jemand, der ihn kennen lernen wollte, jemand, der die Einsamkeit in seinem Lächeln sah und nicht frostiges Verlangen nach Gewalt und Blut.

_Jemand, der sein eisiges Herz zum Schmelzen brachte… _

Schnell schüttelte der große Mann den Kopf, um sich von solchen Gedanken zu befreien. Es hatte keinen Sinn, über sein tristes Dasein nachzugrübeln, nicht jetzt, wo die Leute seines Landes starben.

„Ivan?"

Kaum merklich zusammenzuckend, drehte Russland den Kopf leicht in die Richtung, aus der die trockene, entschlossene Stimme gekommen war. Sein Boss saß in seinem Ledersessel in einer eher angespannten Haltung, die Hände auf den Knien zusammengefaltet, und er beobachtete die Nation mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Dieser Mann war der einzige Mensch in ganz Russland, auf der ganzen Welt, der die große Nation mit seinem Vornamen ansprechen durfte. Offiziell gesehen. Rein theoretisch hätte der Russe nichts dagegen, seinen Namen auch aus einem anderen Mund zu hören. Aber der Rest der Welt nannte ihn einfach nur „Russland".

„Geht es ihnen gut? Sollen wir das Treffen verschieben?"

Die ehemalige Sowjetunion schüttelte abermals den Kopf, diesmal um Ablehnung zu signalisieren. Er öffnete den Mund, um sich für seine geistige Abwesenheit zu entschuldigen, aber alles, was er herausbrachte, war ein ersticktes Geräusch.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz überfiel ihn; er hustete reflexartig und fasste sich an die Brust.

„Ivan!" Der Mann, der ihm bis vor Sekunden gegenüber gesessen hatte, sprang auf und fasste ihn am Arm. „Was ist los? Haben sich die Brände verschärft?"

„Nein", würgte Russland aus. Allmählich ließen der Schock und die Qual nach, und er konnte wieder freier atmen. Gleichzeitig meldete sich ein vertrautes Signal am Rande seines Bewusstseins; eine andere Nation befand in sein Land. Wer?

Als er sich vollends erholt war, erklärte er seinem Chef: „Ein Flugzeug. Da war ein Flugzeug, und es ist abgestürzt. Mehrere Tote, viele Verletzte."

Was er verschwieg, war die Präsenz, die er gespürt hatte. Er wusste genau, besagte Nation war im Flugzeug gewesen; er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber er verspürte keinen Drang, die Person zu verraten. Was ihn allerdings umhertrieb, war Sorge.

Ganz richtig, Sorge. Jetzt mögen vielleicht manche Leute denken, „Russland und sich Sorgen machen? Der Mann hat ein Herz aus Stein!" Irrtum.

Auch Russland hatte eine verletzliche Seite.

Und genau deshalb stand er hastig auf, entschuldigte sich kurz bei seinem ungläubig dreinblickenden Boss und stürmte mit langen Schritten zur Tür hinaus, genau wissend, wo das Flugzeug abgestürzt war (nennt es Telepathie, nennt es unmöglich: Er konnte es spüren, genau wie die morschen Knochen in seinem Körper oder wie sein stetig schlagendes Herz).

oOo oOo oOo

Das sich über Stunden hinweg ziehende Meeting war zu Ende. Diskussionen und das Scharren von Stühlen füllten den Raum.

Amerika hatte mittlerweile ziemlich lange über die Tatsache nachgedacht, dass _sowohl _England _als auch _Russland nicht erschienen waren. Es sah England überhaupt nicht ähnlich, einen solchen Termin zu verpassen; sein ehemaliger großer Bruder kam selbst dann, wenn er im Prinzip krank war.

Was Russland betraf, so hatte er keine Ahnung, warum der Kommie-Bastard ausgerechnet an diesem Tag fehlte, aber eins war sicher: Iggy (sein Spitzname für England, basierend auf dem japanischen Wort für England, „Igirisu". Nach einer Runde Videospielen hatten er und Japan eine ausführliche Diskussion über die verschiedensten Dinge gehabt…) musste etwas wirklich Ernsthaftes zugestoßen sein.

Fest entschlossen, England zu retten (er war der Held, schon vergessen?), eilte er auf die ihm am nächsten stehende Nation zu. Wie sich herausstellte, war es Frankreich, der die unglückliche Person, die das Missvergnügen hatte, neben ihm zu sitzen, belästigte.

Amerika blinzelte. Die Person sah fast exakt so aus wie er selbst; nur die blonden Haare waren etwas länger und leicht gelockt und der Mann hatte violette Augen und sanfte Gesichtszüge, die momentan leuchtend rot gefärbt waren. Ein Name kreuzte Amerikas Gedächtnis („Kanadaaa~~~… Moment, wer ist Kanada?), dann war der Begriff auch schon wieder weg.

Achselzuckend fasste er Frankreich an den Schultern. Die andere, ebenfalls blonde und blauäugige Nation drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

„Ah, _Bonjour mon ami_! Was verschafft mir die unerwartete Ehre deines Anblicks? Wie-…" Amerika, der das blumige Geschwafel des Franzosen zur Genüge kannte, zog ihm am Arm in Richtung Ausgang. „_Sacre bleu_! Alfred! Was erscheint dir so dringend, dass ich mich nicht einmal von Matthew verabschieden konnte?" _Matthew? _Was redete der Blonde da?

Egal, er hatte wichtigeres zu tun als das.

Sie erreichten einen leeren Raum, und Amerika schob Frankreich hinein. Dann schloss er die Tür, drehte sich zur erwartungsvollen Nation um und fragte: „Francis. Wo ist England?"

Sein Gegenüber hob die Augenbrauen. „_Angleterre? _Ich habe ihn seit dem letzten Treffen nicht mehr gesehen."

Amerika runzelte die Stirn, dann verfinsterte sich sein sonst eher sorgloses Gesicht. Er wirkte plötzlich um einiges bedrohlicher. „Francis! Lüg mich nicht an! Du weißt, wo England ist. Ihr seid euch doch näher, als ihr zugeben wollt."

Es war wahr, was der Amerikaner da sagte; trotz allem Streit und aller Kämpfe waren er und England auf einer freundschaftlichen Basis, daran hatten sogar die Jahrhunderte voller Krieg und Tod nichts geändert. Auch wenn keiner von beiden es zugeben wollte: Sie mochten sich.

Der Franzose blickte irritiert drein. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann schloss er ihn wieder und er verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen. „Ich habe _Angleterre _schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, wie schon gesagt. Vermutlich hat er gerade anderes zu tun, oder er hat jemanden kennengelernt, und hat jetzt andere Sachen, um die er sich kümmern muss… Was ja auch wirklich Zeit wäre."

Ihm entging nicht, wie die jüngere Nation bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte. Sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Er war ein Experte in _l´Amour, _und er konnte mit einem Blick auf den fassungslos aussehenden jungen Mann sagen, dass er mehr Gefühle für eine gewisse blonde, grünäugige Nation hegte als ihm eigentlich bewusst war.

Unterdessen hatte Amerika einen genialen Plan (für ihn genial) ausgearbeitet.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht, Frankreich hätte Iggy gekidnappt oder Schlimmeres, denn was war anderes zu erwarten von der perversen Nation? Nachdem sich diese Vermutung als falsch erwiesen hatte, beschloss er, alle Länder einzeln nach dem Briten zu fragen.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf ließ er den Franzosen stehen und machte sich auf eine lange Reise gefasst.


	4. Chapter 4

Schmerz.

Das war das dominante Gefühl, dass sich in Arthur breitmachte. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er von einem Auto überfahren, k.o. geschlagen und zwischen zwei Felsen zerquetscht worden, und das in zehnfacher Stärke.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und konnte einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken. Sein Kopf tat weh, er konnte nur eingeschränkt atmen und er hatte am ganzen Körper blaue Flecken und Kratzer, an seiner Stirn befand sich eine Platzwunde, aus der ein dünner Blutfaden an seinem Gesicht entlanglief und in seinen Hemdkragen tropfte.

Unwillkürlich fasste er sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Was war passiert? Mühsam versuchte er, sich an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Minuten (oder waren es Stunden?) zu erinnern. Als er vergeblich versuchte, sich seine Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, entschied er sich dafür, sich umzusehen.

Er saß in einem Trümmerhaufen. Um ihn herum sah er nichts anderes als Asche, Schnee und Schutt. _Das Flugzeug! _Dumpf rekonstruierte er seine Lage. Sie waren abgestürzt…

Er konzentrierte sich genauer auf seine Umgebung. Neben ihm lag der Pilot, mit dem er zuvor noch über ihre prekäre Lage debattiert hatte; er war tot. Sein Hals war unnatürlich verdreht und die Augen starrten ins Nichts. Blutspritzer klebten an seinem Gesicht, und seine Extremitäten waren zerschmettert. Sein Co-Pilot befand sich in ähnlicher Verfassung.

Es wäre gelogen, zu behaupten, dass Arthur entsetzt war. Ehrlich gesagt war er auf eine ähnliche Situation schon vorbereitet gewesen; zwei Menschen in der Flugkanzel bei einem Absturz hatten so gut wie gar keine Chancen auf Rettung. Zudem hatte er in seinem Leben wahrlich schon Schlimmeres gesehen. Er hoffte nur, dass die restlichen Passagiere überlebt hatten.

Ungelenk stand er auf, ungeachtet des bohrenden Schmerzes, der seine Beine hinaufschoss. Er hatte noch Glück gehabt; nur seine linke Hand war allem Anschein nach gebrochen. Es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können, wie er sehr genau wusste. Aber auch die Tatsache half, dass er widerstandsfähiger war als jeder Mensch und als Nation nur sehr schwer zu verwunden, geschweige denn zu töten war.

Er wagte einen Schritt, dann den zweiten. Erleichtert, dass seine Beine ihn trugen, humpelte er in Richtung der übrigen Passagiere. Erst jetzt nahm er das Stöhnen und Schreien der übrigen Personen wahr, er war vorher zu abgelenkt gewesen, um darauf zu achten.

Der Brite fluchte innerlich, als er sich ein genaues Bild machen konnte: Viele Menschen waren bewusstlos, hingen zwischen den Trümmern, lagen eingeklemmt unter Metall und Plastik oder wälzten sich schwerfällig auf dem Boden. Er konnte keine Toten ausmachen, aber das sollte nicht viel heißen.

Die Überlebenden konnten sich glücklich schätzen, am Leben zu sein. Das Flugzeug musste in einer Schneewehe gelandet sein; zudem hatten ein paar kahle Bäume, die jetzt niedergedrückt unter dem Wrack lagen, den Fall ein wenig abgebremst. Wenn sie auch nur zwanzig Meter davon entfernt gelandet wären… Nun, dann wäre niemand mehr hier, um davon zu berichten.

Arthur zwang sich, praktisch zu denken. Er musste Hilfe anfordern, und das schnell. Hastig kramte er nach seinem Handy und seufzte erleichtert, als er es unversehrt gefunden hatte. Dann hielt er inne; er kannte die Notrufnummer in Russland nicht!

Fluchend überlegte er, was zu tun sei, was ihm bei der Geräuschkulisse nicht ganz leicht fiel. Dann suchte er in seiner Telefonliste nach einem Namen und drückte den Wählknopf.

oOo oOo oOo

Derweil saß Ivan in einem Rettungswagen des örtlichen Krankenwagens. Glücklicherweise hatte das Flugzeug-Unglück ganz in der Nähe seines Aufenthaltsortes stattgefunden, sodass er selbst zum Ort des Geschehens fahren konnte.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, einmal abgesehen von den Bränden, die ihn immer noch physisch beeinträchtigten. Der Russe mochte es nicht, ein Unglück aus nächster Nähe zu erleben, aber andererseits war er neugierig. Abgesehen von den Länder-Treffen, die alle paar Jahre in Russland stattfanden, war schon ewig keine Nation mehr freiwillig bei ihm gewesen, und er fragte sich unwillkürlich nach dem Grund.

Andererseits hatte er viel zu viel in die Sache hineininterpretiert. Es war wahrscheinlicher, dass besagte Person nur durch Zufall oder wegen einer unbedeutenden Kleinigkeit in seinem kalten Land gelandet war, oder besser gesagt, landen wollte.

_Beruhige dich, _sagte er zu sich selbst. Er würde einfach abwarten, wie sich die Sache entwickeln würde.

Im selben Moment klingelte sein Handy. Kurios blickte er auf das kleine Display. Der Name England leuchtete in neongelben Buchstaben auf. Merkwürdig… was wollte England von ihm? Er drückte auf den Hörer und hielt sein Telefon ans Ohr. _„Da?", _fragte er, wie üblich betont fröhlich.

Schweigen begrüßte ihn. Im Hintergrund konnte er vage vereinzelte Schreie ausmachen. „England? Ich weiß, dass das deine Nummer ist. Was ist los?"

oOo oOo oOo

Der Engländer hatte nicht erwartet, dass Russland seinen Anruf so schnell annehmen würde. Er öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder; was genau wollte er dem Russen eigentlich sagen? Er beschloss, mit dem Flugzeugabsturz anzufangen.

Plötzlich überkam ihn Schwäche; ihm war schwindelig, und sein Blickfeld verschwamm. Der Schmerz nahm überhand, sein Handy rutschte aus seinen zitternden Fingern und knallte auf den Boden. Dann brach er zusammen und blieb reglos liegen.

oOo oOo oOo

„Hallo?" Russland versuchte, einzelne Geräusche auszumachen. Erst hatte die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung nichts gesagt, und dann hatte er einen Knall gehört. Hm. Merkwürdig. Er seufzte, klappte sein Handy wieder zu und verstaute es sicher in den Taschen seines beigefarbenen großen Mantels. Dann plötzlich überkam ihn eine jähe Erkenntnis. Die Nation, die kurze Zeit vorher sein Land betreten hatte, musste England gewesen sein, oder zumindest Englands Handy geklaut haben!

Zu dieser Einsicht passten auch die Schreie im Hintergrund und der Knall. Russland konnte sich nicht recht vorstellen, was genau passiert war, aber er beschloss, sich ein genaueres Bild vor Ort zu beschaffen. Ungeduldig lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück und fuhr die schneebedeckte Straße entlang. Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät.

oOo oOo oOo

Amerika hatte bereits eine andere Person abgefangen, um ihn nach England zu fragen. „Hey Japan!" Die asiatische Nation drehte sich um, beugte höflich den Kopf und sagte: „Konnichiwa, Amerika-San. Womit kann ich dir dienen?" Amerika grinste breit. Er fand es wie immer sehr interessant, wie sich der kleine Japaner ausdrückte.

„Tja, ich suche Iggy, und ich wollte fragen, ob du ihn gesehen hast…" Er wusste genau, dass Japan ein Mann war, der England relativ nahe stand; seit der Anglo-Japanischen Allianz trafen sich die beiden häufig zum Tee. Der Amerikaner war manchmal fast ein wenig neidisch auf den Asiaten. Er kam so gut mit England aus! Während sich die beiden mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit behandelten, konnte Amerika seinem ehemaligen großen Bruder allenfalls Beleidigungen oder verächtliche Blicke abgewinnen.

Japan schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Amerika-San. Ich habe schon seit längerem nichts mehr von Igirisu gehört. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest…" Er ließ den Satz offen, um anzudeuten, dass er auf keinen Fall unhöflich erscheinen wollte, es aber eilig habe. Dann eilte er auf Griechenland zu, der ausnahmsweise einmal wach war und verschlafen seine Katze kraulte. Zusammen verschwanden sie.

Amerika schmollte. Keiner hatte etwas von Arthur gehört, keiner hatte Zeit für ihn. Verdammt. Aber ein Held gab nicht so einfach auf!

Anmerkungen des Autors: Tja, wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Das Schreiben hat sich etwas verzögert (ich schreibe zurzeit nur noch Klausuren :s), aber das nächste wird auch bald fertig sein~

Danke an alle, die sich die Zeit für Rückmeldungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Wünsche für diese Geschichte nehmen… I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Rauch, Qualm und brennende Metallteile. Rötlich verfärbter Schnee, Stöhnen und Schluchzen.

Das war, was Russland als Erstes wahrnahm. Er war zusammen mit den Notärzten am Ort des Flugzeugabsturzes angekommen und befand sich momentan auf der Suche nach England (sofern seine Vermutung richtig war und England tatsächlich die Nation war, die im Flugzeug abgestürzt war).

Schwerfällig stapfte er zwischen Stahl und Steinen umher, sein umherschweifender, ruhiger Blick betrog den Sturm der Gefühle in ihm. Was, wenn England schwer verletzt war? Was, wenn niemand mehr in sein Land kommen wollte aufgrund dieses Unfalls? Er würde den Rest seines Daseins (nicht seines Lebens, denn die Zeitspanne, die er schon auf der Erde verbracht hatte, umfasste mehr Leben, als sich die Menschen je vorstellen konnten) allein verbringen müssen, allein in seinem kalten Haus, unterbrochen von den Besuchen seiner Schwestern.

Bei dem Gedanken schauderte Ivan unmerklich; gewiss, er mochte Katyusha und Natalia, aber letztere war darauf aus, ihn zu heiraten, und bisher hatte er sie nur mit größter Mühe davon abhalten können.

Abwesend rieb er sich mit einer großen Hand seinen gegenüberliegenden Arm und vergrub sich tiefer in seinem langen weichen Schal. Nicht dass ihm besonders kalt wäre; nein, aber es war eine Angewohnheit aus seinen Kindertagen, in denen er sich auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise warm gehalten hatte, um Schutz vor dem eisigen Wind und der unglaublichen Kälte zu finden.

Violette Augen glitten forschend umher, streiften die Umgebung, sprangen ruhelos von einem Gegenstand zum nächsten.

Halbherzig hoffend, dass er unrecht hatte (er wollte nicht wirklich, dass jemand verletzt war, schon gar nicht von den Nationen, gegen die er nichts hatte, und zu denen auch England zählte), lief er weiter. Aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass seine Schlussfolgerung richtig war, richtig sein musste. Er konnte nur hoffen, die britische Nation so schnell wie möglich zu finden.

Schließlich gelangte er zu der Stelle, wo einmal der Rumpf des Flugzeugs gewesen sein musste. Jede Menge Glassplitter lagen herum, aber nur drei Personen.

Den ersten beiden Körpern schenkte Ivan keinerlei Beachtung, ein flüchtiger Blick hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass den armen Männern nicht mehr zu helfen war. Um sie würden sich die Ärzte oder eher gesagt, die Leichenbestatter später kümmern. Sein Blick wanderte zu der dritten Person.

Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen; umgeben von verschmorten Maschinenteilen lag der Brite regungslos auf dem steinharten Boden, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt. Sein hellgrauer Mantel war zerfetzt, auch die grüne Militäruniform hatte schon besser ausgesehen. Seine sandblonden Haare waren zerzaust und standen nach allen Seiten ab, außerdem waren einige Strähnen von einer roten Substanz verklebt (vermutlich Blut) und hingen ihm ins Gesicht.

England war sehr blass; sein Gesichtsausdruck war friedlich. Zu friedlich. Ivan hatte ihn noch nie so ruhig und ausgeglichen gesehen; obwohl sich der Engländer bemühte, sein Image als Gentleman zu bewahren, war er doch sehr leicht reizbar. Alarmiert beugte sich Russland zu dem kleineren Mann hinunter und suchte nach dem Pulsschlag, nach irgendeinem Lebenszeichen. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass England leicht atmete.

Erst jetzt nahm sich Russland die Zeit, die kleinere Nation nach Verletzungen abzusuchen. Auf den ersten Blick schien alles im Großen und Ganzen in Ordnung zu sein, abgesehen von ein paar Kratzern und Schürfwunden, aber seine linke Hand stand in einem merkwürdigen Winkel vom Rest seines Arms ab, sie war gebrochen.

Seufzend hob Russland die britische Nation in seine Arme, kurz darüber staunend, wie leicht er war. England war nicht ernsthaft verletzt; trotzdem brauchte er jemanden Professionelles, der einen genaueren Blick auf seine Verletzungen warf. Mit der bewusstlosen Nation in den Armen drehte er sich um und stapfte entschlossen zu den Notärzten zurück.

oOo oOo oOo

Amerika dachte nach, sein Gesicht vor Anstrengung verzogen. Er hatte mittlerweile alle Nationen befragt, die England am nächsten standen (mit Ausnahme seiner Brüder natürlich; mit denen würde sich nicht mal die Weltmacht Nummer Eins anlegen!), und ihm fiel einfach nicht ein, was er als Nächstes machen könnte. Zudem hatte er das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben.

Grummelnd versuchte er, sich noch mehr zu konzentrieren. Schließlich gab er frustriert auf. Er brauchte ganz dringend einen Hamburger! Bei dem Gedanken erhellte sich sein Gesicht, und er grinste voller Vorfreude. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich eine schwache Stimme.

„Hallo Alfred! Ummm… Was machst du da?" Geschockt drehte Amerika sich um. Konnte es ein Geist sein? Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, und das Gesicht ebenfalls. Die Person vor ihm sah ihm sehr, sehr ähnlich… Wie der Blitz durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis (und das soll schon etwas heißen, immerhin reden wir hier von Amerika!).

„Mattie!", rief er aufgeregt. Kanada kam ihm gerade recht! Sein Bruder war eine weitere Person, die er noch nicht befragt hatte. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Derweil betrachtete Matthew ihn verwirrt, leicht rot im Gesicht. Teils war er es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand auf sein Kommen so enthusiastisch reagierte (nicht dass er etwas dagegen hatte, ganz und gar nicht!), teils war er in Gedanken noch immer bei seinem, ahem, _Gespräch_ mit Frankreich vorhin. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Bruder? Du wirkst so abwesend! Es sieht dir einfach nicht ähnlich…" Er hielt seinen Eisbären noch etwas fester. (Ja, Kanada hatte stets einen Eisbären dabei, der Kumajiro hieß. Zu seinem großen Missfallen vergaß sogar dieser Bär, wer sein Besitzer eigentlich war…)

Alfred blinzelte. „Hast du etwas gesagt, Mattie? Wie auch immer, hast du Iggy in letzter Zeit gesehen? Ich habe schon alle möglichen Leute gefragt, aber keiner weiß etwas über ihn! Nicht dass ich mir Sorgen über ihn mache oder so… Nope, ich mache mir definitiv keine Sorgen über ihn! Als ob ich mir Gedanken über die griesgrämige alte Nation machen würde… Nein, nein, kein bisschen… Was starrst du mich so an?"

Während seines Gebabbels hatte Matthew einen zunehmend skeptischeren Blick aufgesetzt. Es kam wahrhaftig nicht oft vor, den Amerikaner so verlegen zu sehen. Was konnte das nur bedeuten? Hatte Frankreich am Ende mit seiner Vermutung recht? Bei seinem Gespräch mit der französischen Nation waren sie unter anderem auf die Beziehung zwischen Alfred und Arthur zu sprechen gekommen, und Francis hatte sich _sehr_ eindeutig darüber ausgelassen, welche Gefühle zwischen den beiden standen…

Kanada wurde aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen, als sein Bruder ihn übereifrig am Arm schnappte und ihn mit sich in Richtung Ausgang zog.

„Ich hab´s! Keiner der Anwesenden hat etwas von Arthur gehört! Und der einzige nicht Anwesende außer Iggy heute war Russland! Also…" Alfred legte eine dramatische Pause ein.

„Der Kommie-Bastard hat England gekidnappt!"

Matthew sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er teilte die Meinung seines Bruders nicht. „Warum hätte er so etwas tun sollen? Die beiden stehen sich doch eher neutral gegenüber. Du überstürzt- Woah!" Der Kanadier wurde abermals hinter Amerika hinterher gezogen. „Vorwärts! Ich, der Held, werde Arthur aus den Klauen des Kommunismus retten!"

Die kanadische Nation riss sich mit Mühe los. „Warte, Alfred! Meinst du nicht, wir sollten erst einmal bei Arthur zuhause nachsehen? Vielleicht ist er einfach nur krank oder hat verschlafen." Amerika zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann nickte er widerwillig. „Aber wenn Iggy nicht zuhause ist, fahren wir unverzüglich nach Russland!"

Sein Bruder willigte nach kurzem Zögern ein, und so machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach England.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Endlich habe ich wieder ein wenig Zeit zum Schreiben! XD

Tja, wie ihr seht, nähert sich die Geschichte allmählich dem eigentlichen Geschehen… Soll ich die Beziehung zwischen Russland und England eher schnell oder langsam aufbauen?

Ich hoffe, ich bekomme auch diesmal Rückmeldungen~


	6. Chapter 6

_Biep. Biep. Biep._

Russland saß zusammengesackt in einem unangenehm kantigen, viel zu kleinen Stuhl, der weiß war wie alles in seiner Nähe. Er mochte keine Krankenhäuser; sie weckten ungute Erinnerungen an zurückliegende Tage, in denen er von seinem damaligen Chef fast jeden Tag misshandelt wurde, bis er sich in einem dieser Hospitäler wiederfand.

Die große Nation streckte sich und gähnte ein wenig, müde vom langen Warten.

Nachdem er England den Ärzten übergeben und sich vergewissert hatte, in welches Krankenhaus dieser gebracht werden würde, war er unverzüglich nach Hause gefahren, um sich zu entspannen und Kraft für den kommenden Tag zu sammeln. Doch so sehr er es auch versucht hatte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht, abzuschalten. Die (zugegebenermaßen etwas irritierende) Sorge um den Engländer, kombiniert mit den Schmerzen, die durch die Waldbrände und den Flugzeugabsturz verursacht wurden, hatte ihn keine ruhige Minute finden lassen.

Nach Stunden qualvollen Ringens nach Schlaf hatte er sich dafür entschieden, England im Krankenhaus einen Besuch abzustatten und sich über seinen Status zu informieren. Dort angekommen, war ihm erklärt worden, dass der Patient noch nicht aufgewacht sei, dies aber jeden Moment eintreffen könnte. Schließlich sei er nicht wirklich ernsthaft verletzt gewesen und nur aufgrund von Stress und Schock kollabiert.

Etwas ruhiger hatte sich Ivan in den nächstbesten Stuhl geworfen und dort die nächsten Stunden verbracht. Er war so müde, dass er kaum die Augen offen halten konnte, aber etwas hielt ihn vom Schlafen ab.

Hin und wieder warf er Blicke zu dem bewusstlosen Briten, der bewegungslos auf dem, passenderweise, schneefarbenen Bett lag, bedeckt von einer (allmählich wurde es langweilig) weißen Bettdecke. Himmel, auch die Wände und sogar der Boden waren weiß getüncht! Der ganze Raum erinnerte ihn zwar an seine geliebte Landschaft, doch auch gegen ein wenig Farbe hätte er nichts einzuwenden.

Der Russe versuchte sich von der unangenehm grellen Farbe abzulenken, indem er sich auf Englands Gesicht konzentrierte, der so ziemlich einzige Farbfleck im monotonen Raum. Zwar war die kleinere Nation immer noch so blass, dass er fast mit seiner Umgebung konkurrieren konnte, aber seine Haare schimmerten golden, was Ivan durchaus angenehm fand. Die Farbe erinnerte ihn an die Blütenblätter seiner geliebten Sonnenblumen…

Die scharf geschnittenen und doch zarten Gesichtszüge des Engländers waren ruhig und entspannt. Unbewusst verglich Russland den Briten mit dem Mann, der in den EU-Treffen eine völlig andere Seite zeigte.

Und er fragte sich, welche anderen Gesichter England noch in seinem Inneren besaß.

_Zeig mir deine Gesichter, England._

Moment… Woher kam dieser Gedanke? Ivan runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf. Wie auch immer, er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun als sich über seine Gedankengänge zu wundern. Er stockte: Was genau hatte er zu tun? Wieso saß er überhaupt hier?

Bevor er weiterdenken konnte, weckte ein Rascheln seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er wandte seinen Blick kurios in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war; sollte England aufgewacht sein?

In der Tat bewegte sich der Brite; er verlagerte sein Gewicht leicht auf die Russland zugewandte Seite und hob vorsichtig seine unverletzte Hand zu seiner Stirn. Dann blinzelte er ein, zweimal schläfrig. Dunkelgrüne Augen wurden hinter seinen zerzausten sandfarbenen Haaren sichtbar; als sie sich an die Umgebung gewöhnt hatten, weiteten sie sich. Abrupt richtete er sich auf.

„W-was…? Russland?"

Die größere Nation grinste betont fröhlich, stand auf und ging zum Bett hinüber. Dabei achtete er darauf, keine zu hastigen oder schnellen Bewegungen zu machen; er wusste nicht, was England von ihm dachte, und er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verängstigen.

„Da, England. Schön, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist. Ich habe mir schon-…" Fast hätte er ausgeplaudert, dass er tatsächlich besorgt um die britische Nation gewesen war. Zum Glück konnte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren! Keiner durfte seine wahren Gefühle sehen; sie alle würden ihn für verletzlich und schwach halten!

Anstatt seinen Satz zu beenden, räusperte er sich kurz.

„Ähm, hast du Hunger? Soll ich etwas zu essen holen?"

Arthur starrte fassungslos auf den Russen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihn jemand nach seinem Befinden oder nach seinen Wünschen fragte. Und dann war es ausgerechnet Russland… Er hatte den großen, einschüchternden Mann immer für distanziert gehalten, jemand, mit dem man nicht reden konnte, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt. Sollte da doch mehr sein, als er bisher angenommen hatte?

Vorsichtig nickte er. „Ich hätte gern ein wenig Tee, wenn es möglich ist…?" Er ließ den Satz als Frage im Raum stehen; schließlich wollte er auf keinen Fall aufdringlich oder unhöflich erscheinen. Stattdessen beobachtete er die ihm gegenüberstehende Person eindringlich.

Russland lächelte breit. Aber Arthur konnte das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass es anders war als sonst. In den Meetings hatte er den Russen immer als kalte Einzelperson wahrgenommen, deren Lächeln so grausam war wie sein Inneres. (Okay, vielleicht hatte er zu viel hineininterpretiert. Aber es war schwer, von einer Person _nicht _eingeschüchtert zu sein, die über einen Kopf größer war als er selbst!)

Aber dieses Lächeln war anders, wärmer vielleicht und ehrlicher. Ein Lächeln, das anderen Mut machte, sie nicht einschüchterte.

Dann bemerkte Russland offensichtlich, wie intensiv der Engländer ihn anstarrte, und sein fröhliches Gesicht bekam einen verwirrten, dann neutralen Ausdruck. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Kamerad!" Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer.

Ein kurzes Gefühl der Trauer überkam Arthur. Das Lächeln war verschwunden. Instinktiv wollte Arthur dieses Lächeln weiterhin sehen.

_Komm schon, zeig mir dein Lächeln, Russland._

Huh? Okay, das war komisch. Was dachte er da überhaupt?

Arthur dachte nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, er verdanke seine verrückten Gedanken den Ereignissen der letzten… Stunden? Tage? Wie lange war er eigentlich schon hier? Und wie war er ins Krankenhaus gekommen?

oOo oOo oOo

Während England gedankenverloren in einem russischen Krankenhaus saß und auf Russlands Rückkehr wartete, waren Amerika und Kanada nach stundenlangem Flug endlich in England angekommen.

Unverzüglich bestellten die beiden Nordamerikaner ein Taxi, das sie zum Haus des Briten bringe sollte. Kanada war kurz vorm Einschlafen; er ließ den Kopf hängen, umklammerte seinen Eisbären noch fester und wünschte sich, seinem Bruder aus dem Weg gegangen zu sein, doch insgeheim machte er sich Sorgen um England.

Amerika dagegen war voller Energie, ungeduldig hüpfte er auf dem Rücksitz des Autos auf und ab und beschwerte sich lautstark, wie langsam sie vorankamen, ohne Rücksicht auf den armen Kanadier zu nehmen. Seine einzige „echte" Sorge war, dass England kein richtiges Essen im Haus haben könnte beziehungsweise nur ein Produkt seiner widerlichen Kochkünste, sodass er auf seinen geliebten Gute-Nacht-Hamburger verzichten müsste.

Angesichts dieser Äußerung schlug Matthew seine Stirn resigniert gegen den Vordersitz. Er schämte sich für den Gedanken, aber manchmal war Alfred erschreckend schwer von Begriff. Was, wenn England etwas Schwerwiegendes zugestoßen war? Und wenn er nicht zuhause war? Würde sein Bruder ihn dann tatsächlich nach Russland schleppen? Oh mein Gott…

_Was war, wenn sein Bruder recht hatte? _

Doch gleich darauf musste Matthew seine Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht lauthals zu kichern. Sein Bruder und Recht haben? Eher würde Francis Benediktinermönch werden wollen!

Gähnend lehnte er sich zurück gegen seinen steifen, ledernen Autositz und versuchte, eine möglichst bequeme Position zu finden, ohne dabei einzuschlafen; schließlich war es nicht mehr weit bis zu Englands Wohnsitz. Bestimmt war mit England alles in Ordnung.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Yay, wieder mal ein Kapitel fertig! (Was ich unter anderem auch den fantastischen Leuten verdanke, die mir mal wieder Feedback gegeben haben~ Danke! Ihr wisst, wen ich meine!)

Dieses Mal habe ich den Fokus eher auf England und Russland gelegt; ganz neutral kann ich die Gedanken der beiden nicht gestalten, dann könnte sich ja nichts daraus entwickeln, aber momentan haben beide noch keine Ahnung, was eigentlich los ist mit ihnen :D Wenn jemand meint, dass die anderen Nationen zu kurz kommen oder sonst irgendetwas nicht stimmt mit der Story, dann sagt einfach Bescheid!


	7. Chapter 7

Russland eilte durch die langen Korridore des Krankenhauses, auf der Suche nach Englands Tee. Nicht dass er es besonders eilig gehabt hätte; nein, er war einfach nur neugierig, was der Brite in seinem Land zu suchen hatte. Er nahm sich vor, die andere Nation danach zu fragen. Mit Sicherheit würde auch er ein paar Fragen beantworten müssen.

Währenddessen dachte Arthur darüber nach, wie er dem Russen die ganze Situation erklären konnte. Er wusste nicht genau, wie der größere Mann auf seine Bitte, den anderen nichts davon zu erzählen, reagieren würde. Würde er darüber lachen, wie Amerika es tun würde? Würde er die Situation ausnutzen wie Frankreich? Oder würde es ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren?

Nervös lehnte er sich in sein Kissen zurück und inspizierte sein Handgelenk. Wie erwartet, war es fast vollständig geheilt; eine Fähigkeit, die sehr nützlich für die personifizierten Nationen war, war ebendiese Robustheit. Es kam selten vor, dass sie ernsthaft verletzt wurden, und das geschah auch nur, wenn ihr Land in Gefahr war. Nur wenige waren vollständig verschwunden, wie zum Beispiel das Heilige Römische Reich. Andere, wie Preußen, existierten noch in ihrer menschlichen Form, obwohl ihr Reich selbst theoretisch nicht mehr existierte.

Er selbst wäre durch diese Verletzungen eigentlich kaum beeinträchtigt worden, doch er hatte so unter Druck gestanden, dass der Schock des Flugzeugabsturzes für den Moment zu viel gewesen war und er kollabiert war. Weiß der Himmel, was danach geschehen war… Das war eine der Fragen, die ihn beschäftigten, und er hatte vor, Russland zu fragen, sofern er eine positive Reaktion auf seine Erklärung bekommen würde.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Alarmiert drehte Arthur den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das laute Geräusch gekommen war; sein Herz raste, und Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum wie ein Bienenschwarm. W-wer war das?

Doch dann beruhigte er sich sofort wieder. Sicherlich war es nur Russland; es war dumm, anzunehmen, jemand hätte ihn hier schon aufgespürt. Er sollte wirklich trainieren, seine Paranoia unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Er hatte Recht, es war Russland, der einen dampfenden Plastikbecher vor sich hertrug. Sorgfältig drückte die große Nation England besagten Gegenstand in die Hand und trat einen Schritt zurück, während er den Briten unauffällig betrachtete. England sah nicht gut aus; er hatte schwarze Ringe unter den grünen Augen, er machte einen müden, gestressten und irgendwie… depressiven Eindruck. Seine schmalen Hände zitterten leicht, während er den heißen Becher umklammerte, und er saß nicht aufrecht und stolz, wie es sonst immer der Fall war, sondern war leicht in sich zusammengesackt.

Der ehemaligen Sowjetunion war klar, dass all diese Merkmale nicht allein vom Flugzeugunfall herrühren konnten. Es mussten tieferliegende Gründe vorhanden sein, Gründe, die Russland herausfinden wollte.

Er entschied sich, England einer ausgiebigen Befragung zu unterziehen, sobald der seinen Tee genossen hatte.

oOo oOo oOo

Derweil waren Amerika und Kanada an ihrem Ziel angelangt, zu Matthews großer Erleichterung. Während der Kanadier den Taxifahrer bezahlte und sich wiederholt für das Benehmen seines Bruders entschuldigte, war letzterer schon längst aus dem Fahrzeug gesprungen und auf das Haus zugerannt.

Alles war stockfinster. Eigenartig; es war schon ziemlich dunkel, aber die Uhrzeit war noch längst nicht so weit fortgeschritten, dass England sich ins Bett begeben hätte. Auch die Fensterläden waren zugezogen und die Pflanzen sahen aus, als könnten sie ein wenig Wasser vertragen, was merkwürdig war, denn der Brite liebte seine Blumen und pflegte sie regelmäßig. Sollte er doch ernster krank sein, als sie bisher angenommen hatten? Oder gab es einen anderen Grund für solch eine Vernachlässigung?

Im Gegensatz zu Kanada verschwendete Alfred keine Zeit mit Vermutungen, sondern klopfte lauthals gegen die große Tür. „Iggy!", rief er. „Mach die Tür auf, wir wissen, dass du da bist!" Für zehn Sekunden herrschte absolute, atemlose, umwerfende, gesegnete Stille, eine Ruhe, wie Kanada sie seit Stunden nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Doch dann hämmerte sein Bruder erneut mit größerer Intensität gegen das Holz. „IIIIIggyyyyy!" Immer noch keine Reaktion von innen.

„Igirisu. Arthur. England! Wie soll ich dich noch nennen?" Er hielt einen Moment inne. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Es war Juli. Der Jahrestag seiner Unabhängigkeitserklärung lag nicht allzu lange zurück; dieses Thema war immer noch ein ausgesprochen heikles für die britische Nation. „Bist du etwa immer noch sauer wegen meiner Revolution? Komm schon, alter Mann! Du solltest endlich darüber hinwegkommen."

„Alfred!", zischte Matthew aufgebracht. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie konnte sein Bruder nur so taktlos sein? Ängstlich wartete er auf das Unvermeidliche. Er erwartete, dass ein wütendes England aus der Tür hinausgeschossen kam, sie beide mit Faustschlägen bombardierte und Beleidigungen von sich gab, die selbst Süditalien erröten lassen würden vor Neid. Unbewusst rückte er näher an den Amerikaner heran, obwohl es wahrscheinlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre; schließlich vergaß sogar England ihn meistens.

Doch wider alle Erwartungen rührte sich nichts.

Nun war Alfred ernsthaft neugierig. Mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt hob er die Tür aus ihren Angeln, stieg über die zahlreichen Holzsplitter hinweg (oje, das würde Ärger geben; England hatte seine Eingangstür stets gemocht) und begab sich ins Innere des Hauses. „Hallo! Hey! Ist jemand zuhause?" Als immer noch niemand antwortete, rannte er auf die große Treppe am Ende des Eingangsbereiches zu, die ihn in den ersten Stock führte. Matthew war ihm dicht auf den Fersen; Keinem von beiden war die Sache geheuer.

Amerika stieß die Tür, die zu Englands Schlafzimmer führte, weit auf. Halb erwartete er, ein krankes England im Bett liegen zu sehen. Doch das Bett war leer. Alles war sehr ordentlich (das wiederum verwunderte keinen der beiden Nordamerikaner, schließlich war der Engländer für seine Pingeligkeit bekannt); es schien aber, als ob ein paar Sachen fehlen würden, wie zum Beispiel Kleidungsstücke und Papierdokumente, denn sowohl Schrank als auch Schreibtisch waren leer.

Alfred rannte aus dem Zimmer, um in den anderen Räumen nach seinem ehemaligen großen Bruder zu suchen, doch Kanada blieb im Raum, den sie als erstes betreten hatten. Er ging zum Schreibtisch und zog die Schubladen einzeln auf. Sie waren leer; bis auf die unterste. Darin lagen ein paar lose Zettel, offensichtlich flüchtige Notizen Englands. Matthew blickte auf den ersten.

_Meeting mit Premierminister 15.00 Uhr = nicht vergessen! _

_Amerika wegen nächster Weltkonferenz anrufen, Deutschland kontaktieren…_

_Marmelade, Butter, Brot, Tee besorgen…_

Kanada brach das Lesen etwas enttäuscht ab. Das waren offensichtlich ganz normale Merkzettel, nichts, was er Beachtung schenken müsste. Er ging sie einzeln durch; der letzte Papierfetzen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

_Flugtickets besorgen, Urlaub bei Regierung beantragen. _

Huh? Es war nichts Neues, dass der Brite wegflog, aber er benutzte das Flugzeug nur, wenn es Weltkonferenzen gab, und das geschah immer im Auftrag seines Parlaments beziehungsweise der Queen! Wieso musste er extra Urlaub beantragen? Und wann hatte er überhaupt das letzte Mal Urlaub gemacht? Die Sache wurde immer rätselhafter. Und die wichtigste Frage: Wohin war er geflogen?

„Mattie!", ertönte es dicht an seinem Ohr. Erschreckt drehte sich Kanada um; sein Bruder stand mit gerunzelter Stirn hinter ihm. „Arthur ist nirgendwo zu finden. Ich habe dir gesagt, er wurde von Russland entführt! Das ist der Beweis!"

„Langsam, langsam. Alfred, kann es nicht sein, dass er einfach nur verreist ist? Sieh mal." Er zeigte Amerika die Zettel, die er im Schreibtisch gefunden hatte. Doch der andere Mann zeigte sich davon wenig beeindruckt.

„Unsinn. Damit ist bestimmt ein anderer Flug gemeint. Wie ich bereits sagte, wir fliegen nach Russland!"

„Und warum hätte Russland Arthur entführen sollen?"

„Äh… Egal! Was zählt, ist, dass ich ihn retten werde! Der Held scheut keinerlei Gefahren, um seine Auserwählte zu retten! Oder seinen Auserwählten!", fügte er noch hinzu, offenbar war ihm nicht ganz bewusst, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Damit drehte er sich um und rannte bereits enthusiastisch die Treppe hinunter, wobei er immer drei Stufen auf einmal nahm.

Kanada konnte angesichts dieser Spontanität nur wieder einmal den Kopf schütteln und seinem Bruder folgen. Insgeheim jedoch war er besorgt. Ihm war ein Grund eingefallen, warum Russland England gekidnappt haben könnte: England stand Amerika relativ nah. Viele Leute wussten von Amerikas Gefühlen für die britische Nation, dank Francis.

Und Russland hasste Amerika.

Wenn er sich an der Weltmacht Nummer Eins rächen wollte für was auch immer, dann brauchte er nur England etwas anzutun. Matthew betete, dass England nichts geschehen war.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Jetzt sind endlich Herbstferien, also komme ich auch zum Schreiben… Im nächsten Kapitel werden vielleicht auch noch andere Nationen mit einbezogen, aber ich verspreche nichts XD Außerdem kommen Arthur und Ivan endlich zum Reden~ Bleibt dran!


	8. Chapter 8

Vorsichtig nippte England an dem heißen Tee, den Russland ihm gebracht hatte. Währenddessen überlegte er verzweifelt, wie er das Gespräch mit der größeren Nation beginnen sollte. Er öffnete den Mund zweimal, nur um ihn dann wieder zu schließen. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt; sollten es die Nachwirkungen seines Unfalls gewesen sein. Dann räusperte sich Russland.

Erschreckt zuckte Arthur zusammen. Dann entspannte er sich, und er wandte sich dem Russen erwartungsvoll zu. Der sah ihn aus violetten Augen mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck an; und plötzlich fühlte sich der Brite wieder vollkommen ruhig. Das seltsam kindisch-freundliche Gesicht des anderen vermittelte ihm eine Sicherheit, die er in seinem Leben nur selten erlebt hatte. Noch wusste er nicht, ob diese Sicherheit trügerisch war; schließlich hatte er keinerlei Erfahrungen mit dem anderen. Er hatte lediglich Berichte von Litauen, Amerika oder China gehört, und die meisten klangen nicht sehr freundlich.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines unerwarteten Besuches, Kamerad? Du bist mit voller Absicht hierhergekommen, _da_?"

Mit unverhohlener Neugier im Blick sprach Russland seine Frage aus, und England musste seinen Blick regelrecht losreißen vom Gesicht der riesigen Nation.

Stockend sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es dir erklären soll… Dabei bist du derjenige, der mich am ehesten verstehen sollte. Ich-… Aber lass unser Gespräch bitte unter uns bleiben, ja?" Hoffnungsvoll sah er den Russen an, und Ivan wich seinem Blick nicht aus, sondern erwiderte ihn ernst und zustimmend. Dadurch ermutigt, fuhr England fort.

„Ich hatte nie viele Freunde. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich auch noch nie jemanden, dem ich vollkommen trauen konnte. Erst wurde mein Land eingenommen, und als ich mächtiger wurde, nahm ich andere Länder ein, sammelte Kolonien und herrschte über ein Viertel der Erde. Das machte mich, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, nicht sonderlich beliebt. Während des zweiten Weltkriegs verlor ich meinen Status als „Britisches Imperium", aber das hat mich nur noch mehr abgesondert. Jeder, der jemals mit mir zu tun hatte, entfernte sich immer weiter von mir, und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

_Ich bin allein_."

Mit diesen Sätzen hatte er nun Russlands uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, falls der überhaupt noch konzentrierter zuhören konnte. „Amerika…" England schluckte und senkte den Blick, während die Augen des Russen zu Eis erstarrten. „Amerika war in meinem Leben der Einzige, der mir wirklich nahe stand. Bis-… bis zu seiner Unabhängigkeitserklärung." Die letzten Worte flüsterte er fast. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt merkte ich, was mir wirklich fehlt, und genau das habe ich nie bekommen. Alle denken, ich heiße die Einsamkeit und Abgeschiedenheit willkommen, sie glauben, ich würde absichtlich kühl und distanziert handeln, aber ich habe immer jemanden gesucht, der mich versteht. Und Russland-…" hierbei sah er Ivan direkt in die Augen „… ich glaube, du bist der Einzige, der meine Gefühle nachvollziehen kann."

Ivan blinzelte überrascht. Was England da beschrieben hatte, konnte er auch mit sich selbst exakt in Einklang bringen, aber er hätte niemals gedacht, dass die kleinere, temperamentvolle Tsundere-Nation genauso fühlen könnte. Er nickte langsam. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe. Aber wieso bist du ausgerechnet jetzt hierher gekommen? Und warum _hierher? _ Ich weiß, was der Rest der Welt von mir denkt."

England sah ihn an, als ob er etwas sehr Offensichtliches nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Genau deswegen bist du mir eingefallen. Was glaubst du, was denkt die Welt von _mir_?" Russland überlegte. Ihm fielen nicht sonderlich viele positive Aspekte ein, und er hatte auch nie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, die andere Nation näher kennenzulernen. „Da siehst du es", sagte England bitter. „Niemand kennt uns, niemand versteht uns. Und aufgrund dieser Ähnlichkeit habe ich mir überlegt… Naja, ich würde ganz gern für eine Weile in Russland bleiben, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, bis mir eine sinnvollere Strategie eingefallen ist…" Fragend sah er den größeren Mann an. Der hatte diese Bitte insgeheim schon erwartet und sogar erhofft. Er sehnte sich nach Gesellschaft, nach jemandem, der sein Geheimnis kannte, ohne ihn damit in Gefahr zu bringen. Vielleicht konnten sie Freunde werden…

Bei diesem Gedanken schlug sein russisches Herz plötzlich merklich schneller.

Während Ivan fröhlich darüber nachsann, was Freunde wohl so alles machten (angefangen von Wodka-Wetttrinken bis hin zu Sonnenblumen-Pflücken), erwartete Arthur ungeduldig seine Antwort. „I-ich meine, falls du etwas dagegen hast, dann… dann will ich dich gar nicht stören; ich dachte nur…" „Es wäre sehr schön, einen Gast zu haben, Kamerad!", unterbrach Russland ihn eilig. Um keinen Preis der Welt würde er den Engländer wieder abreisen lassen, der die erste Nation war, die ihn freiwillig besuchen wollte (außer seinen Schwestern natürlich).

„… ich wusste ja nicht, ob… _Was_?" Arthur sah ihn ungläubig an. Mit dieser Erwiderung hatte er ganz und gar nicht gerechnet. Aber das bewies nur, dass seine These richtig war und der Russe von den anderen falsch eingeschätzt wurde. Erleichtert atmete er auf und lächelte die Nation, die ihm gegenübersaß, dankbar an. Der Mann war ihm von Minute zu Minute weniger unheimlich, ja, man konnte sogar fast schon sagen, dass sie miteinander vertrauter wurden.

„_Da, _England. Ich muss jetzt los; sobald du vollends gesund bist, hole ich dich ab. Bis dann…" Er stand auf und winkte, dann drehte er sich um und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. England seinerseits saß mit offenem Mund im Bett und starrte ihm nach. Nach einer Weile zuckte er mit den Schultern, ließ sich zurücksinken und schloss die Augen.

oOo oOo oOo

Derweil saßen die nordamerikanischen Brüder in Englands Küche und tranken Kaffee, während Kumajiro sich in Matthews Schoß kuschelte.

Gerade als sie erneut ein Taxi zum Flughafen anrufen wollten, war Amerika eingefallen, dass er in seiner Verfassung unmöglich nach Russland könne; schließlich hatte er seit Stunden keinen Hamburger mehr gehabt, und er hätte sterben können für sein geliebtes Fastfood. Da er aber genau wusste, was Arthur von Hamburgern hielt, hatte er stattdessen nach dem Kaffee gesucht, den er dem Briten zum letzten Weihnachtsfest geschenkt hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte England ihn nicht weggeworfen, sondern entgegen aller Erwartungen in einem Küchenfach aufbewahrt, und nun überlegten die Brüder bei ein paar Tassen Espresso, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten.

„Ganz klar, dass wir nach Russland fliegen", erklärte Amerika. „Aber sollten wir wirklich allein fliegen? Verstärkung wäre nicht schlecht; jeder Held braucht Gehilfen, und du bist nicht gerade…" Abschätzig ließ er seinen Blick über die kanadische Nation schweifen. „Nein, ich stelle mir eher jemanden wie Deutschland oder auch Frankreich vor, wenn es sein muss."

Kanada seufzte (wie so oft an diesem Tag); er war von Amerikas Kommentar nicht allzu beleidigt, stattdessen überlegte er, wen man in Sachen Russland fragen könnte. Die baltischen Staaten wussten zwar eine Menge über die kalte Nation, hatten aber wahrscheinlich zu viel Angst, um den Russen besuchen zu gehen. „Francis wäre eine gute Option. Schließlich kennt er England gut und würde ihm am ehesten beistehen, auch wenn er immer das Gegenteil behauptet", stimmte er seinem Bruder zu.

„Ich denke, drei Personen müssten reichen, um Russland zur Rede zu stellen." Also riefen sie Frankreich an. Kanada erklärte ihm die Situation. Dabei erfuhr er, dass auch der Franzose begonnen hatte, sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, da er, wie er erklärte, „nur mal kurz bei _Angleterre _hatte vorbeischauen wollen, doch der sei nicht da gewesen, was sonst immer der Fall sei.

Francis erklärte sich, wenn auch zunächst skeptisch, bereit, sie bei ihrer Reise nach Russland zu begleiten. Sie wollten aufbrechen, sobald er sein Geschäftstreffen am nächsten Tag hinter sich hatte. Amerika schickte ein mentales Gebet zu Gott und allen Geistern, wo sie auch sein mochten, dass England bis dahin nichts geschehen war…

Anmerkung des Autors: Omg es tut mir so leid! Ich habe einen Monat lang nichts mehr schreiben können; erst war mein PC in der Reparatur, und dann habe ich einfach nicht die Zeit dazu gefunden D: SORRYYYYY!

Okay, ab jetzt poste ich wieder öfter~


	9. Chapter 9

_Was für ein Tag… _dachte Francis versunken, während er beschwingt den schmalen Pfad zu Arthurs Haustür erklomm.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, und das Meeting mit seinen Vorgesetzten war überraschend reibungslos verlaufen, also hatte er sich direkt im Anschluss zum Flughafen begeben und auf den Weg nach England gemacht, um dort die beiden Nordamerikaner zu treffen. Während er im Flugzeug saß, hatte er insgeheim befürchtet, seinem Erzfeind könnte mittlerweile etwas zugestoßen sein, und als er endlich in Großbritannien ankam, erwiesen sich seine Ängste quasi als bestätigt.

Die Leute wirkten apathisch, die meisten liefen ziellos umher, doch keinem schien es aufzufallen. Frankreich hatte überall glasige Gesichter erkennen können, und die wenigsten waren ihm normal vorgekommen.

Ein Land und seine Personifikation waren untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Wenn sich der Staat in einer Krise befand, so litt auch die entsprechende Person. Und umgekehrt. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass Arthur selbst irgendetwas passiert sein musste, denn in Frankreich hatte man noch nichts von einem ökonomischen Umsturz oder dergleichen gehört. Der nationale Handel mit Großbritannien verlief wie immer, und niemandem war in den Sinn gekommen, genauer über Arthurs (und Russlands) Abwesenheit beim letzten weltweiten Treffen nachzudenken. Sicher, es hatte ein paar belanglose Nachfragen gegeben, aber das war auch schon alles gewesen.

_Naja, außer den Amerikanern… _Seufzend lief er die letzten Schritte bis zur Türschwelle, dann blieb er stehen, legte den Kopf gegen die Tür und lauschte. Nichts. Wie merkwürdig; Alfred war sonst immer sehr laut und konnte kaum eine Sekunde stillsitzen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür blitzschnell auf und stieß Francis hart an den Kopf. Der Franzose taumelte zurück und fluchte. „_Sacre bleu!" _Bevor er jedoch zu weiteren Kraftausdrücken ansetzen konnte, hatte die Person, die jetzt vor ihm stand, bereits die Gelegenheit ergriffen, seinem Erstaunen Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Ich wusste doch, dass da jemand an der Tür herumschlich. F-Frankreich?" Bei dieser Erkenntnis weiteten sich himmelblaue Augen. „Ich dachte, du würdest erst in ein paar Stunden kommen!"

Stöhnend setzte Francis sich auf. „Amerika." Wer sonst stieß eine Tür so mitleidslos auf? „Ich habe _mon petit Mathieu _bereits vor drei Stunden angerufen." „Ahahaha… kann sein, dass mein Bruder das mal erwähnt hat…", grinste Alfred verlegen. Wieso konnte er sich nur absolut nicht an das Gespräch erinnern? Hmmm… Alfred zuckte mit den Achseln. Dann schnappte er sich Frankreichs Hand und hob ihn auf seine Füße, um sich daraufhin umzudrehen und ins Haus zurückzugehen. Francis konnte sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen.

Alfred gab ein überraschtes Quieken von sich, fuhr wieder herum und wurde purpurrot. Frankreich hatte seine Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückgezogen und starrte den Amerikaner jetzt aus unschuldigen blauen Augen an. „Was hast du, _mon cher? _Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt wirklich hineingehen und uns vorbereiten…" Er lächelte Alfred verschmitzt zu und stolzierte an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Alfred folgte ihm schmollend.

oOo oOo oOo

Matthew saß mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Sofa in Arthurs Wohnzimmer und döste leicht. Er hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, seinen Bruder zu trösten, der fest davon überzeugt war, dass es in Englands Haus nur so wimmelte von Geistern, Zombies und Ähnlichem. Ganz egal, wie oft Amerika seinen ehemaligen großen Bruder dafür auslachte, dass er an Magie und andere übernatürliche Dinge glaubte… In Wirklichkeit hatte er Angst davor, und dies versuchte er vor England zu verbergen, indem er ihn ständig mit seinem „Aberglauben" aufzog.

Wie man sich vorstellen konnte, hatten beide in dieser Nacht wenig Schlaf bekommen, aber während Alfred am nächsten Morgen wieder topfit war, hatte Kanada Mühe, nicht auf der Stelle einzuschlafen. Dazu bekam er auch keine weitere Gelegenheit, denn Amerika hüpfte schwungvoll auf das Sofa und störte ihn in seinem Dämmerschlaf. Abrupt fuhr er hoch. „W-was…", quietschte er. Alarmiert blickte er von einer Seite zur anderen, bis sein Blick bei Frankreich haften blieb.

„Francis? Das ging aber wirklich schnell…" Gähnend richtete er sich vollends auf und hob Kumajiro aus seinem Schoß, um die französische Nation anständig zu begrüßen. Nachdem sämtliche Formalitäten ausgetauscht worden waren, setzten sie sich an den Tisch, an dem auch schon die Amerikaner am Tag zuvor Kaffee getrunken hatten.

„Habt ihr auch bemerkt, was mit all den Briten da draußen los ist?" Die Amerikaner warfen sich beunruhigte Blicke zu. „Nicht wirklich, dazu ist unsere Fahrt hierher zu… überstürzt gewesen." Matthew warf Alfred einen bösen Blick zu. Der blickte ihn verständnislos an, dann grinste er vorsichtshalber. „Was war denn los?" Frankreich erzählte ihnen von seinen Beobachtungen. Als er geendet hatte, konnte Amerika sich kaum noch auf seinem Platz halten. Jeder von ihnen wusste, was diese Anzeichen zu bedeuten hatten.

„Aaalsooo…", meinte Amerika gedehnt, während er unruhig seine Beine überkreuz schlug. „Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen, bevor wie aufbrechen? Ich brauche dringend noch eine Cola… und einen Hamburger. Nein, zwei… Außerdem noch drei VP70er; falls Russland nicht gewillt ist, mit uns zu kooperieren, brauchen wir Pistolen!" Ganz begeistert von seinen genialen Einfällen, sprang er in einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung auf das Sofa und reckte eine Faust in die Luft. „Der Held triumphiert IMMER!"

Kanada zog ihn herunter. „Idiot!", murmelte er (was ihm einen überraschten Blick von Frankreich eintrug, der noch nie Kanada hatte jemanden beleidigen sehen oder hören), dann fuhr er lauter fort: „ Was Alfred sagt, klingt nicht ganz abwegig; es wäre sinnvoll, bei einer Nation wie Russland auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Aber das bedeutet, dass wir erst zurückfliegen müssen, denn wie sollen wir uns hier in England so einfach und so schnell Waffen besorgen?"

Keiner wusste eine Antwort, und obwohl sie nicht die geringste Lust hatten, noch mehr Flüge hinter sich zu bringen, war es unumgänglich. „Dann sollten wir jetzt erst unseren Plan zu Ende besprechen, damit wir wirklich vollständig vorbereitet sind, wenn wir zu _Russie _fliegen." Auch dazu hatte Alfred etwas zu sagen. „Ganz einfach", erklärte er happy. „Wir fliegen zurück, natürlich in die USA. Dort versorgen wir uns mit Waffen, fliegen mit dem Flugzeug nach Russland, um anschließend mit Fallschirmen über dem Haus des Kommunisten abzuspringen, und fragen Russland, wo Iggy ist. Wenn er behauptet, er wüsste es nicht, halten wir ihm unsere Pistolen unter die Nase und zwingen ihn, alles zu gestehen. Dann retten wir Arthur und… äh…"

Er verstummte, als er zwei Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet spürte. Neugierig blickte er die beiden an. Frankreich wandte sich an Kanada. „Hast du eine Idee?" „Nein", gab die angesprochene Nation zurück. „Was ist mit dir?" „Unglücklicherweise…", musste der Franzose zugeben, „müssen wir uns vorerst mit _Amerique´s _Plan zufriedengeben." „Hey, mein Plan ist awesome!"

oOo oOo oOo

Der Heilungsprozess Englands hatte lediglich eine Nacht gedauert, was die Ärzte fassungslos den Kopf schütteln ließ, denn wer konnte denn auf die Idee kommen, dass er die Personifikation eines ganzen Landes verkörperte und somit viel schneller heilte? Er spielte den Unwissenden und hoffte, dass er so bald wie möglich aus dem Krankenhaus hinauskam. Da Russland sich so etwas Ähnliches schon gedacht hatte, besuchte er den Engländer gleich am nächsten Vormittag, um ihn mitzunehmen.

Der Russe bestand darauf, dass Arthur für die unbestimmte Dauer seines Aufenthalts in Russland bei sich zuhause einzog. Nachdem die britische Nation bei dieser Enthüllung eine ganze Weile lang etwas von „e-er wolle nicht stören" und „ein Hotel wäre doch viel unauffälliger" gestammelt hatte, stimmte er dem unnachgiebigen Ivan schließlich notgedrungen zu. Insgeheim war er jedoch froh, dass er zumindest jemanden kannte, der seine Sprache verstand und mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte. Denn natürlich wollte er nicht wieder zurück in die Isolation verfallen.

Während sie in Russlands Auto zurückfuhren, herrschte Schweigen, doch es war keine unangenehme Stille. In der kurzen Zeit, in der England schon in Russland war, hatten sich die beiden aneinander gewöhnt; und da sie sich so ähnlich waren, kamen sie auch ohne Worte ganz gut miteinander aus.

Ab und zu warf Arthur Ivan einen verstohlenen Blick zu; der Russe saß entspannt am Steuer und lächelte zufrieden, ein völlig sorgloses Lächeln, das England durchaus gefiel. Russlands weiße Haare hingen in die lavenderfarbenen Augen und gaben ihm das Aussehen eines unschuldigen Kindes. Wenn er nicht so _groß _wäre…

England hasste die Tatsache, dass er kleiner als die meisten anderen Nationen war. Solange er das Britische Imperium gewesen war, hatte ihm dieser Fakt nicht allzu viel ausgemacht; auch so hatte er allen Grund gehabt, sich mächtig zu fühlen. Aber in diesen Tagen war er nichts weiter als die schmächtige Personifikation einer winzigen verregneten Insel, die von fast allen ehemaligen Kolonien in Größe und Macht überholt worden war und die niemandem mehr irgendetwas bedeutete. Wenn er wenigstens noch ein wenig mächtiger oder größer wäre, dann hätte er sich vielleicht mit jemandem anfreunden oder wenigstens verbünden können, was seit dem zweiten Weltkrieg nicht mehr geschehen war. Aber andere waren es mittlerweile gewohnt, auf ihn herabzusehen…

_Was soll´s, _dachte Arthur missmutig. Er konnte diese Tatsache nun mal nicht ändern, und außerdem musste er sich noch überlegen, was genau er tun wollte, nun da er dem Leben der anderen Nationen (bis auf Russland einstweilen) verschwunden war. Doch dazu hatte er auch noch später Zeit.

Schließlich bogen sie in eine schneebedeckte Auffahrt ein. England fragte sich, wie Russland die Straßen wohl hatte auseinanderhalten können; alles war so… weiß. In den großen Städten gab es nicht annähernd so viel Schnee wie an dem Ort, in dem Ivan wohnte; abseits von Ballungsgebieten, Gegenden, in denen er so gut wie nie mit Menschen zu tun hatte.

Sobald sie hielten, stieg Russland übermütig aus dem Fahrzeug, lief darum herum und hielt einem überraschten England, der gerade ebenfalls aussteigen wollte, die Autotür auf. England wurde rot und mied Russlands Blick, während er durch das Schneegestöber auf das Haus des Russen zuging. Russland stapfte freudig hinterher.

Bereits ein paar Sekunden später bemerkte Ivan, wie England vor Kälte zitterte. Der Brite verfluchte seine Unbedachtsamkeit; er hätte etwas wesentlich Wärmeres zum Anziehen mitnehmen müssen. Die paar Kleidungsstücke, die er zu Beginn der Reise eingepackt hatte, waren am Unfallort verloren gegangen. Er würde später wohl für Ersatz sorgen müssen… Die kleine Nation gab sich alle Mühe, um nicht mit den Zähnen zu klappern, aber er konnte Russland nicht über seine blau angelaufenen Lippen hinwegtäuschen.

Sorgsam nahm Russland seinen Schal von seinem Hals und hielt ihn Arthur entgegen. Der starrte ihn (wieder einmal) fassungslos an. „Hier, nimm meinen Schal; es ist ziemlich kalt hier!", sagte Ivan fröhlich. Zögernd streckte der Engländer seine Hand nach dem Kleidungsstück aus und nahm ihn vorsichtig aus Ivans Hand; dann legte er ihn sich selbst um den Hals. Der Schal war ihm viel zu groß, aber angenehm warm; Arthur konnte verstehen, warum Ivan nie ohne seinen Schal anzutreffen war. „D-d-d-dank-ke", brachte er mit Mühe zwischen den beinahe zusammengefrorenen Zähnen hervor und vergrub sich bis zur Nasenspitze in der weichen Wolle.

„Kein Problem, _da_", erwiderte der Russe. Zusammen liefen sie auf ihr Ziel zu.

oOo oOo oOo

Nach etwa zehn Minuten, die England eher wie zwei Stunden vorkamen, standen sie direkt davor. Man konnte wirklich nicht viel erkennen, aber das, was Arthur sah, gefiel ihm. Russlands Haus war sehr groß, aber offensichtlich ordentlich gehalten; es glich beinahe einer Villa. Wohnte der Russe dort etwa ganz allein? Fragend sah er Ivan an, doch der winkte nur lächelnd und kramte in den Taschen seines Mantels nach den Schlüsseln. Als er sie nach kurzer Suche gefunden hatte, schloss er die Tür auf und wies England erwartungsvoll an, hineinzutreten.

Arthur trat über die Türschwelle und blickte sich mit offenem Mund um. Er hatte sich das Innere ganz anders vorgestellt. Allein die Eingangshalle war… war… umwerfend! Geräumig, mit warmen gelb gestrichenen Wänden und großen Bildern daran, auf denen überwiegend respekteinflößende Persönlichkeiten abgebildet waren. Außerdem in jeder Ecke eine riesige Vase mit frischen Sonnenblumen. England konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie der Russe die Blumen wohl besorgt hatte. Eine Lampe an der Decke verströmte warmes Licht, das Russlands Gestalt erhellte, während er seinen Mantel an der Garderobe aufhänge. Auch England nahm seinen (sehr ramponierten, obwohl während seines Krankenhausaufenthalts halbherzig ausgebesserten) Mantel ab und legte ihn beiseite. Dann gab er Russland seinen Schal wieder und bedankte sich noch einmal höflich.

Ivan lächelte und ging auf eine Tür zu, die gegenüber der Haustür und direkt neben einer massigen Treppe lag, die ins obere Geschoss führte. Auch sie war groß und mit hölzernen Schnitzereien verziert, und Arthur, der neugierig war, folgte ihm. Die Tür führte in ein prächtiges Zimmer, mit großen gläsernen Fenstern, vor denen sich die schweren limonengrünen Vorhänge mit gelben Punkten bauschten (was England an ein Sonnenblumenfeld erinnerte; das war vermutlich auch der Grund Ivans, diese Vorhänge aufzuhängen), mit riesigen Schränken und Kommoden, die nichts von ihrem Inneren preisgaben, mit einer Sofaecke, die direkt am Kamin stand. Zu diesem Kamin ging Ivan als erstes und entzündete das Feuer, das prasselnd wuchs und eine angenehme Wärme im Raum verbreitete. Arthur bewegte sich unwillkürlich näher und streckte die steifen Hände aus.

Währenddessen hatte der Russe sich auf einem der Sofas ausgestreckt und die Augen entspannt geschlossen. Der Brite wagte nicht, ihn zu stören, und fuhr stattdessen mit seiner Auftauaktion fort. Gedankenverloren starrte er in die züngelnden Flammen. Ob jemand nach ihm suchen würde? Wohl eher nicht. Ob er Russland trauen konnte? Bei dem Gedanken wandte er sich vom Kamin ab und studierte das friedliche Gesicht Ivans. Vorläufig, entschied er. Der Russe sah unschuldig aus, und er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über freundlich behandelt, aber schließlich konnte er niemandem richtig trauen.

oOo oOo oOo

Irgendwann öffnete Ivan seine Augen wieder und bot Arthur zuvorkommend eine Tasse Tee an. Der Brite nahm das Angebot dankbar an, und so erhob Russland sich, um dem Wunsch seines Gastes nachzukommen, doch auf einmal gefror er mitten in der Bewegung. Alarmiert sah er sich nach Arthur um, der ihn verständnislos anstarrte. „Was ist los?" „Noch jemand? Wie kann das sein?", murmelte Russland mehr zu sich selbst. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von ein paar Tagen konnte er diese vertrauten Signale verspüren, die Zeichen, dass eine andere Nation in seinem Land war. Nein, mehrere. Und sie nährten sich rasend schnell.

„Jemand ist auf dem Weg hierher", teilte er England mit. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer es ist oder was der Grund dafür sein könnte, aber wenn du keine unerwünschte Begegnung mit jemandem haben willst, den du kennst, dann solltest du dich verstecken." England war bei seinen Worten bleich geworden; dann nickte er hastig und verschwand durch die Wohnzimmertür über die Treppe in den zweiten Stock. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo ein guter Platz zum Verstecken war, doch ohne großes Nachdenken riss er die nächstbeste Tür auf und verschwand im Zimmer…

_Tock. Tock. Tock._

Russland versteifte sich erneut. Einerseits war er fröhlich über jeden potentiellen Besucher, andererseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, was die anderen Nationen ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihm trieben. Hatten sie herausgefunden, dass England bei ihm war?

_! _

Ivan starrte mit offenem Mund in Richtung Eingangshalle. Dann lief er eilig auf seine Haustür zu, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass sie ziemlich lädiert in ihren Angeln hing. Ärger machte sich in ihm breit. Wie konnten diese… diese… Wie konnten sie es wagen, SEINE Ruhe zu stören und SEIN Eigentum zu beschädigen?

Russland setzte sein kältestes Lächeln auf. Eine finstere Aura erschien wie von Zauberhand um ihn herum, als er betont langsam auf die zwei Figuren zuging, die sich durch das Loch in der Tür zwängten. Die größere Person rief aufgeregt: „YAY! Der Held kommt auch durch die härtesten Hindernisse und die- _ächz_- schmalsten-_uff-_Löcher! Los, Francis, lass uns das Komm…mu…nis… ten… schwein….." Während die Nation sprach (Russland erkannte sie zweifelsfrei als Amerika), hatte er offensichtlich bemerkt, wer ihn da mit einem gruseligen Grinsen beobachtete, und er stoppte mit seiner Ansage, um sich an seiner Waffe festzuklammern, die er nun auf Ivan richtete.

Mittlerweile hatte es auch die zweite Figur geschafft, durch die Öffnung in seiner (ehemaligen) Tür zu klettern, und stand nun aufrecht neben dem Amerikaner. Auch er wand sich leicht unter dem dunklen Blick, den die größte der drei Nationen ihnen zuwarf, aber er wich den lilafarbenen Augen nicht aus. „Spuck´s aus, Russland. Wir kriegen es eh raus, also kannst du es auch gleich sagen. Wo hast du England versteckt? Na los, sag schon, oder wir pumpen dich mit Blei voll!", drohte Amerika und entsicherte seine Pistole.

Frankreich hatte ebenfalls sein Schießeisen gezückt, beäugte Russland aber wesentlich vorsichtiger. „_Mon cher Amerique, _vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir es erst einmal auf die höfliche Tour versuchen, meinst du nicht auch? Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er nichts mit _Angleterres _Verschwinden zu tun", flüsterte er dem überenthusiastischen Möchtegern-Held zu. Der verdrehte die Augen, als ob die Aussage des Franzosen kompletter Schwachsinn sei, aber er senkte seine Waffe. Vorerst.

„Also gut" er trat vor und sah Russland direkt ins Gesicht „wir hätten etwas mit dir zu besprechen… Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir das gemütlich unter uns bereden?" „Aber ganz und gar nicht", erwiderte Ivan höflich, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. (Und eisiger. Amerika und Frankreich schauderten unwillkürlich...) Er wies mit der Hand auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, wo er soeben noch mit Arthur gewesen war. Die anderen beiden Männer folgten seiner Geste wortlos und auch ein wenig misstrauisch, aber sie mussten Russland beschäftigen, damit Kanada unbemerkt dessen Haus durchsuchen konnte. Moment… wer war Kanada?

Anmerkungen des Autors: Tadaaah! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel von „All alone", welches ich allen widme, die meine Geschichte bisher gelesen haben, insbesondere **Siria Black-Red Dragon**, der Person, die mir in letzter Zeit so fantastische Kommentare gesendet hat… Thanks dear!

Okay, dieses Mal ist es ein wenig länger geworden, und ich habe mitten in der Szene abgebrochen, aber ich werde so bald wie möglich updaten~ Bis dann, und bitte kommentiert XD


	10. Chapter 10

Während Kanada durch das große, wie ausgestorben wirkende Gebäude des Russen schlich, saßen Amerika und Frankreich auf dem großen Sofa in Russlands Wohnzimmer, auf dem Ivan sich Stunden zuvor ausgestreckt hatte, und fühlten sich äußerst unwohl.

Nicht doch, es hatte nicht das Geringste mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass sie einer der größten und mental labilsten Nation der Welt gegenübersaßen (um ehrlich zu sein, fiel ihnen niemand ein, der auch nur ansatzweise mit Ivan konkurrieren konnte… außer Schweden, aber selbst der benahm sich normalerweise vernünftig und rational), und es lag auch auf keinen Fall daran, dass diese Nation lächelte (oder vielmehr grinste), als ob er überlegen würde, auf welche Art man die beiden am besten aus dem Weg räumen könnte.

Nein, sie machten sich lediglich Sorgen um England, der überall auf der Welt sein konnte und dem offenbar etwas Ernstes zugestoßen war. Yup. Definitiv.

Russland räusperte sich, was Francis zusammenfahren und Alfred die Augen verengen ließ, und fragte sanft: „Kann ich euch eine Tasse Tee anbieten? Zufällig habe ich mir gerade eine Kanne aufgebrüht." Der Amerikaner verharrte bei seinem misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck, wusste er doch, dass sein Erzfeind in der Regel nur Wodka trank. Trotzdem nahm er das Angebot an; er wollte nicht unhöflicher erscheinen als nötig und er hatte immerhin ein paar Fragen. Auch Frankreich rang sich zu einer Tasse des heißen Gebräus durch, das sein Freund slash Feind so liebte.

Während Amerika seine Hände an dem heißen Becher wärmte, beäugte er den ihm gegenüber sitzenden Mann unauffällig. Er sah nicht anders aus als sonst, immer noch so unheimlich wie früher, doch da war etwas, was ihn stutzen ließ. Der beinahe fröhlich-heitere Ausdruck in den lavenderfarbenen Augen? Die Hände, die entspannt in seinem Schoß lagen, was kein bisschen zu seiner steifen Körperhaltung passte?

Russland bemerkte seinen neugierigen Blick, und sein Lächeln wurde schmaler. „Kommt zur Sache, Kameraden. Was wollt ihr hier?"

Nun ergriff Frankreich die Initiative. „Wir alle (und damit meine ich auch alle anderen Nationen) haben uns gefragt, warum du beim Meeting gefehlt hast. Du hast dich weder abgemeldet noch warst du krank, wie wir sehen." Fragend blickte der Blonde Ivan an.

Russland fluchte innerlich, als ihm einfiel, dass er das Treffen komplett versäumt hatte. Zunächst hatte er sich schlecht gefühlt wegen der ganzen Probleme in seinem Land, welche in den letzten Tagen glücklicherweise abgenommen hatten, und er hatte ursprünglich geplant, direkt nach dem Treffen mit seinem Boss abzureisen, doch dann war der Zwischenfall mit England geschehen. Seufzend ließ er die Schultern sinken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nichts allzu Wichtiges verpasst; solche Treffen waren meistens höchst unproduktiv. Er starrte eindringlich auf seine beiden Besucher und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum ich gefehlt habe, ist allein meine Angelegenheit. Gibt es noch einen anderen Grund für euer… Eindringen… in mein Land?"

Frankreich und Amerika sahen sich an, dann warfen sie einen hastigen Blick auf den Russen, der stocksteif auf seinem Sessel saß und sie beide mit einem unergründlichen Blick durchbohrte. „Wie sollen wir das Thema zur Sprache bringen?", flüsterte Francis besorgt. „Wenn wir ihm unsere Vermutung direkt erzählen, wer weiß, wie er reagieren wird! Lass uns hoffen, dass er deine Worte vorhin in der Eingangshalle nicht mitbekommen hat." Er schauderte und strich sich nervös eine blonde Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Amerika grinste plötzlich selbstbewusst und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie man den Feind ausfragt, ohne dass er selbst es überhaupt mitbekommt!", meinte er laut. „Äh…" Er wandte sich Russland zu, der bei seiner Aussage amüsiert eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte. „Yeah… Russland, du weißt nicht zufällig, wo England steckt? Er war auch nicht beim Meeting, und da dachten wir, dass du etwas damit zu tun haben könntest!"

Frankreich schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, während Ivan ihn und seinen ahnungslosen Gefährten mit einem eisigen Blick bedachte. „Ich soll etwas mit _Anglyas_ Verschwinden zu tun haben? Vielleicht ist er einfach nur krank oder hat den Termin vergessen." „Das ist nicht wahr", fiel ihm der Amerikaner ins Wort. „Das alles haben wir nachgeprüft, und es bleibt nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit: Du hast ihn gekidnappt!" Bei diesen Worten blitzten Alfreds himmelblaue Augen gefährlich, und seine Hand zuckte in Richtung seiner Pistole, die bislang nahezu vergessen an seiner Seite hing.

Russland verdrehte die Augen. Warum dachten alle immer nur Schlechtes von ihm? Nun ja, dies war nüchtern betrachtet eine rhetorische Frage, denn er war sich seiner Wirkung auf andere durchaus bewusst, aber dennoch versetzte es ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Ungeachtet dessen, was er gesagt hatte, fuhr Amerika fort. „Du bist gruselig, unheimlich, jeder hat Angst vor dir und keiner will etwas mit dir zu tun haben. Hast du dir ein neues Opfer für deine finsteren Machenschaften ausgesucht? Habe ich recht, _Russia_?" Das letzte Wort zischte er beinahe heraus.

Die Temperatur im Raum sank unmerklich, und das Feuer flackerte wild im Kamin. Ob es ihre Einbildung war oder nicht, das konnten Frankreich und Amerika nicht sagen, aber allmählich begann sich eine dunkle Aura um die russische Nation herum zu bilden und breitete sich in ihre Richtung aus. Mit weiten Augen lehnten sie sich in ihr Sofa zurück, so weit es ging.

Ivan atmete schwer, und mit aller Kraft drängte er seine aufkeimende Wut und Trauer zurück, bis das Zimmer im Normalzustand war. Dann streckte er eine große Faust in ihre Richtung aus, während er zwischen seinen blassen Lippen ein einziges Wort hervorpresste.

„Raus."

Frankreich und Amerika gefroren; jetzt wurde es ernst. Sie mussten sich jetzt entscheiden, ob sie die größte Nation trotz aller Gefahren weiterhin nach England fragen wollten (natürlich würden sie sich vorher entschuldigen müssen), oder ob sie ihre Mission als gescheitert betrachten wollten… Dann müssten sie allerdings vorher Kanada informieren, und das war im Augenblick nicht möglich.

„Russland", begann Frankreich so vorsichtig wie möglich, „er hat es nicht so gemeint. Alfred kann seine Phantasie einfach nicht im Zaum halten. Lass uns… lass uns das ganze vergessen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen, in Ordnung?" Mit angehaltenem Atem blickte er Russland an, der mitten in seiner Bewegung innegehalten hatte.

Besagte Nation lehnte sich erneut zurück, doch das Lächeln, das all die Augenblicke zuvor auf wundersame Weise auf seinem Gesicht gewesen war, war nun komplett verschwunden. Seine beiden Besucher wussten, dass jetzt höchste Alarmbereitschaft ratsam war.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Es tut mir leid wegen des späten Updates, aber wie ich auch schon auf meinem Profil erklärt habe, funktioniert mein Wordprogramm momentan nicht, sodass ich gezwungen bin, an den PC meiner Eltern zu gehen, und deswegen habe ich kaum Möglichkeiten, viel zu schreiben…

Aber ich gebe weiterhin mein Bestes! Das nächste Kapitel wird hoffentlich länger; dann bekommen wir endlich wieder einen Einblick in Kanadas Perspektive des Ganzen… XD Vielen Dank fürs Lesen~

Oh, and thank you Lemonkeygirl for being my future beta reader for this story :D I will try and send you the English translation as soon as possible~


	11. Chapter 11

Während Russland sich mit seinen unerwarteten Gästen auseinandergesetzt hatte, war England verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem guten Versteck gewesen. Natürlich hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Russe imstande war, jede Person von seinem Besitz fernzuhalten, doch man konnte nie sicher genug sein.

Er hatte gerade mal in ein Viertel aller Räume gespäht (und sie für untauglich befunden), als er plötzlich eine Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Panisch drehte er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, als er eine große Tür entdeckte, hinter die er sogleich schlüpfte. Aufatmend schloss er sie; dann drehte er sich um, um einen Augenblick innezuhalten, nur um gleich darauf die Augen weit aufzureißen.

Das Zimmer kam ihm so bekannt, so vertraut vor, dass er es kaum fassen konnte. Die Atmosphäre war die gleiche wie in seinem Keller, in dem er Magie praktizierte, und man konnte sehen, dass Russland zumindest ein wenig davon verstand. Brennend gern hätte er sich genauer umgesehen, doch leichte Schritte direkt vor seinem Aufenthaltsort verrieten ihm, dass er keine Zeit mehr dazu hatte.

Blitzschnell huschte er auf einen großen Schrank zu, stieg hinein und schloss die Flügeltüren hinter sich wieder. Dann hielt er den Atem, wartete und betete, dass ihn niemand finden möge.

oOo oOo oOo

Kanada wurde immer frustrierter, je weiter er sich durch das Haus des Russen bewegte, seinen Eisbären fest im Griff. Kumajiro hatte seit ihrem Eintreffen in Russland kein Wort mehr verloren; vielmehr hatte er die eisige Temperatur genossen. Doch so sehr Matthew dankbar war für die Stille, es half ihm nicht das Geringste; England war und blieb verschwunden.

Mittlerweile war die kanadische Nation fest davon überzeugt, dass ihre Vermutung falsch war und Russland nichts mit dem Verschwinden des Briten zu tun hatte. Schließlich war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt Rache an Amerika üben wollte, denn die beiden Supermächte befanden sich schon seit einiger Zeit in einer Art Waffenstillstand.

Dennoch war der ganze Vorfall merkwürdig; und bisher hatte niemand eine plausible Erklärung dafür finden können.

Sorgfältig drückte Matthew die nächste Tür auf und spähte in den Raum. Das Zimmer war dunkel, stickig und gefüllt mit Gartengeräten; Schaufeln, Hacken und Eimer lagen verstreut auf dem Fußboden oder hingen an den Wänden und er fragte sich, wozu man wohl so viel Werkzeug brauchte.

„England?", hauchte er. „Bist du da?" Keine zog er die Tür ein wenig fester als geplant wieder zu. Es konnte noch Stunden dauern, bis er auch nur die Hälfte der Räume geprüft hatte... Er hoffte, dass seine beiden Mitstreiter den Russen so lange ablenken konnten.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten, die sich für den armen Kanadier eher wie Stunden anfühlten, gelangte er zu einer besonders großen, mit kunstvollen Kupfermustern verzierten Tür, die sich besonders von allen anderen abhob, die er bisher geöffnet hatte. Vorsichtig legte er ein Ohr an das Holz und lauschte angestrengt. Es war nichts zu hören, aber das konnte auch an der Breite der Tür liegen.

Matthew drückte die Klinke herunter (die Tür war genauso wenig verschlossen wie alle anderen zuvor) und betrat das Zimmer. Es war stockdunkel um ihn herum, und auf der Suche nach einem Lichtschalter stieß er mit dem Knie gegen einen kantigen, harten Gegenstand. „_Autsch!_" Dann schlug er sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Wenn ihn nur keiner gehört hatte...

oOo oOo oOo

Frankreich und Amerika kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der sie die russische Nation bereits mit belanglosen Fragen genervt hatten. Nachdem Russland sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, hatten sie ein allgemeines Gespräch über Politik und den Zustand der internationalen Beziehungen angefangen, unterfüttert mit gut versteckten Anspielungen auf die Abwesenheit Englands. Bisher hatten sie nichts Wichtiges zu diesem Thema aus dem Russen herausbekommen, und allmählich fragten sie sich, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung wirklich recht gehabt hatten. Kanada hatte ihnen noch immer nicht das Signal gegeben, und allmählich gingen ihnen die Ideen aus.

Ivan verzog das Gesicht alarmiert, als er ein Geräusch hörte, das aus dem oberen Teil seines Hauses erklang. „Was war das? War da nicht ein Geräusch?" Er wusste, dass es nicht England sein konnte, der sich schon längst irgendwo versteckt hatte. Also wollte er sich schon von seinem Sitzplatz erheben, um nachzusehen, als seine Besucher ihm zuvorkamen.

Nervös versuchten die beiden, ihn abzulenken. Sie hatten eine Ahnung, wer für das Geräusch verantwortlich war. „Wie, was, ein Geräusch? Ich habe nichts gehört..." „Das hast du dir bestimmt nur eingebildet, mon ami!" „Russland, der Tee ist köstlich. Könnte ich wohl noch eine Tasse bekommen?"

Der Angesprochene wandte sich um zu Amerika, der ihm mit unschuldigem Blick seine Tasse hinhielt. Misstrauisch beäugte er seinen Erzfeind; der Amerikaner war noch nie ein Teetrinker gewesen, ganz im Gegensatz zu dessen ehemaligen großen Bruder. England und Amerika hatten sich oft über die Vorzüge von Tee und Kaffee gestritten, und aus Protest trank der Jüngere nur noch letzteres.

„_Da, _natürlich kannst du noch eine Tasse Tee haben, Kamerad. Ich gehe derweil nach dem Rechten sehen." Damit stand er auf und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Frankreich und Amerika, die ihren Gefährten auf keinen Fall allein lassen wollten. Beunruhigt wechselten sie einen kurzen Blick und überlegten, wie sie aus der Sache wieder herauskommen würden, sollte Kanada sich erwischen lassen.

oOo oOo oOo

Nachdem Matthew einige Augenblicke lang den Atem angehalten und nach sich nähernde Schritte gelauscht hatte und immer noch kein wütendes Russland herangestürmt war, hatte der Kanadier sich sicher genug gefühlt, um seine Suche fortzusetzen. Er tastete sich Schritt für Schritt an der glatten Wand entlang, bis er etwas fühlte, was einem Lichtschalter gleichkam. Er drückte auf den Knopf, und kurze Zeit später war das Zimmer von einem warmen Licht erfüllt. Mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er sich um.

Der Raum war riesig; an zwei Wänden standen hohe Regale, vollgestopft mit Gefäßen, Bechern, Pulvern und Tinkturen, mit seltsamen eingelegten Gegenständen (oder Lebewesen?), die träge in merkwürdig gefärbten Flüssigkeiten umher schwammen, mit Beuteln und ähnlichen Behältern. Und erst die Bücher! Hunderte von Schriftstücken waren überall verteilt, übereinandergestapelt oder aneinander gequetscht, viele mit kyrillischen Schriftzeichen beschriftet und über und über mit Flecken und Brandlöchern bedeckt. Zerfledderte und fast neue Bücher, staubig, schmutzig und manche sogar schimmelig von Jahrhunderten des Sich-überlassen-seins.

In einer Ecke stand ein großer Schrank; an ihm war nichts Auffälliges zu erkennen.

Die übrigen Wände sowie die Decke waren mit rötlichen Zeichen versehen, die alle in einem bestimmten Schema geordnet waren, das sich ständig wiederholte. Überall standen Kerzen, teilweise fast vollständig herunter gebrannt, und exakt in der Mitte des Fußbodens leuchtete ein fünfzackiger Stern, ein Drudenfuß, in dessen Zacken sich wiederum Symbole befanden. Und in der Mitte des Sterns wiederum war der Fußboden kohlrabenschwarz verbrannt.

Insgesamt ähnelte der Ort dem Keller in Englands Haus, den England für seine magischen Experimente benutzte. Matthew hatte den Briten darin einmal dabei erwischt, wie er, einen schwarzen Kapuzen-Umhang um die schmalen Schultern hängend, in einer mysteriösen, sehr alt klingenden Sprache vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte, mit einem dicken Wälzer in der Hand und einer Hand zur Decke gerichtet. Eine Erklärung hatte der Kanadier keine bekommen, und er hatte den Vorfall auch später nicht mehr erwähnt.

Sollte Russland ein ähnliches Hobby haben? Kanada versuchte, sich ein Kichern zu verkneifen, als er sich den hünenhaften Russen in der gleichen Pose vorstellte, während er russisches Zeug brabbelte. Doch sofort wurde er wieder ernst. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für alberne Vorstellungen; er hatte eine Aufgabe, die es zu erfüllen galt.

Er machte einen Schritt in Richtung des Drudenfußes, um dann argwöhnisch inne zu halten. Nichts rührte sich. Er wagte sich zwei, drei Schritte weiter vor, und als wieder nichts passierte, ging er sorglos herum und sah sich genauer um. Viele Versteckmöglichkeiten gab es hier nicht, und falls England hier wirklich festgehalten werden sollte, dann doch sicherlich an einem etwas... nun ja, passenderen Ort, oder? Der Kanadier zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf den Schrank zu, der unauffällig in einer Ecke stand. Er hatte die Aufgabe, alles zu überprüfen, und verdammt noch mal, das würde er jetzt tun!

Anmerkungen des Autors: Cliffhanger! XD Wird Kanada England finden? Was werden Amerika und Frankreich tun? Die Antwort erhalten Sie... im nächsten Kapiteeel~

Und bitte, bitte gebt mir Feedback O.O Nur ein Wort? Oder zwei?


	12. Chapter 12

England stockte der Atem, als er Schritte näher kommen hörte. Wer war die Person, die es wagte, in Russlands Haus einzudringen, und woher wusste sie, wo er war? Oder wusste die Nation noch nichts und ging nur Vermutungen nach? Im Grunde genommen war es egal; er betete, dass die Person sein Versteck nicht finden würde...

Kanada hatte seine Hand bereits nach dem Griff an einer der Schranktüren ausgestreckt, als hinter ihm plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme sagte: „привет! Darf ich fragen, wer du bist und was du in meinem Haus machst?" Er erbleichte, wirbelte herum und sah... direkt in die Augen Russlands, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus leichtem Ärger und unschuldiger Neugier anschaute."Uh... ich, äh... ich..." Hektisch versuchte er, eine Ausrede zu finden, als ein Ausdruck des Wiedererkennens unerwartet über Russlands Gesicht glitt. „Aber natürlich... Kanada! Wie konnte ich dich nur nicht erkennen?"

Automatisch verdrehte Matthew die Augen; die Frage war wirklich überflüssig gewesen. Dann wurde er sich seiner Situation bewusst. Abrupt trat er ein paar Schritte zurück, um so weit wie möglich von dem Russen entfernt zu sein.

„Mattie! Alles in Ordnung?", schallte es aus dem Flur. Alfred und Francis hatten mit dem schnellen Tempo Russlands nicht ganz mithalten können und kamen nun keuchend im Türrahmen zum Stehen. Der Amerikaner bemerkte zuerst, in was für einem Raum sich sein Bruder und sein Erzfeind befanden.

„Mann, Russland... Lebst du immer noch im Mittelalter oder was? Du weißt, dass die Glühbirne schon erfunden wurde, oder? Und was ist mit den Büchern? Die sehen ja fast so alt wie du aus. Das-... uff! Was soll denn das?" Er warf einen kurzen vorwurfsvollen Blick in Richtung Frankreichs, der ihn vorsorglich in die Rippen gestoßen hatte, damit Alfred ihre Situation nicht noch verschärfte. „Halt die Klappe, Alfred!", giftete er ihn an, bevor er einen Schritt ins Zimmer trat und sich Matthew näherte, ohne dabei Russland aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Äh... tja... Wir können das erklären... Hehe..." Der Franzose stotterte ununterbrochen weiter, bis der Kanadier sich in seiner Reichweite fand. Blitzschnell packte er ihn am Ärmel („Weg hier!"), betete, dass Russland ihnen nicht folgen würde, und zerrte ihn aus dem Zimmer, ohne dessen erschrockenes „Hey!" zu beachten.

Der Nordamerikaner blieb zurück und kratzte sich an der Nase, bis er den glühenden Blick Russlands bemerkte, der auf ihn gerichtet war und ihn förmlich durchbohrte. „Ich schätze, das ist fehlgeschlagen... A-aber ich komme wieder! Ein Held gibt niemals auf!" Mit diesem letzten pathetischen Ausruf machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand eilig in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Ihr Plan war gescheitert, und Alfred hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was er als Nächstes tun konnte, um den Briten zu finden. Wie es schien, musste er die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen lassen. Möglicherweise hatte der Russe, so abwegig ihm dieser Gedanke auch erschien, nichts mit der Sache zu tun... Vielleicht... vielleicht steckte mehr hinter der Situation, als es den Anschein hatte...

oOo oOo oOo

Sobald Ivan sicher war, dass er keine Schritte mehr hören konnte, drehte er sich lächelnd zum Schrank hin, der immer noch steif in der Ecke stand, ungeachtet der vorherigen Szene. „Sie sind weg. Du kannst herauskommen, England."

Die Tür quietschte, und der Brite stolperte mehr, als dass er ging, aus dem hölzernen Möbelstück heraus. Er rappelte sich auf, klopfte sich Staub von seiner Kleidung und schnippte eine Spinne von seiner Schulter. Der Schrank war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden. Misstrauisch warf er einen Blick zur Tür, doch nichts regte sich. Dann wandte er sich an den Russen.

„Du wusstest, wo ich war."

„_Da_."

„Woher?"

„Die Schranktür war nur angelehnt. Sie ist sonst immer verschlossen, wenn ich den Raum verlasse."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Arthur den Russen an.

„Außerdem hätte ich mir denken können, dass dieser Raum dein Interesse weckt."

Vielsagend sah Ivan die kleinere Nation an. England blinzelte verwirrt, dann grinste er und trat näher an eines der Bücherregale heran. „In der Tat", äußerte er sich jovial. „Du hast hier eine recht ansehnliche... Sammlung, wenn ich das so sagen darf." Sanft strich er mit einem Finger über die Bücherrücken. Für den gewöhnlichen Betrachter waren sie in einer unregelmäßigen Reihe angeordnet, doch Arthur erkannte das Muster, das sich hinter alledem verbarg, und er war beeindruckt von der nicht unbeträchtlichen Kenntnis seines Gastgebers. Es gab auch Bücher, die er noch nie gesehen hatte; Bücher, die von dunkleren Kräften als denen zeugten, mit denen er sich in seinem langen Leben auseinandergesetzt hatte.

„Zu welchen Zweck?"

„Wie bitte...?"

„Dieser Raum... wofür ist er da?"

Russlands Gesicht verfinsterte sich unmerklich. Erinnerungen kamen auf, Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten, an finstere Tage. Er kämpfte dagegen an, wehrte sich, doch der schwarze Sog wurde stärker; zu viel hatte er in diesem Raum erlebt. Die Aura von vorher kehrte unmerklich zurück. Er trat näher an den Engländer heran, der ein besonders staubiges Buch aus dem Regal herausgezogen hatte und neugierig darin herumblätterte, bis er direkt hinter ihm stand.

„Das willst du wissen, _da_?" Nur ein Flüstern, nicht mehr als ein Hauch.

England zuckte zusammen und ließ das Buch fallen. Mit einem dumpfen Knall schlug es auf dem Boden auf, doch der Brite schenkte dem Geräusch keinerlei Beachtung. Alarmiert drehte er sich um, sein Blick traf auf eine der breiten Schultern Russlands. Er verfluchte innerlich die enorme Größe des Russen. „Tu das bitte kein zweites Mal, Russland. Für einen Moment dachte ich-..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Der Russe packte seine Handgelenke und hielt sie gegen das große Bücherregal hinter ihnen. England keuchte erschrocken auf und zerrte an dem eisernen Griff der größeren Nation, doch Russland hielt ihn mühelos fest. Besagte Nation senkte sein Gesicht so weit herab, bis er mit England auf einer Augenhöhe war. Der Brite war geschockt von seinem Gesichtsausdruck; jegliche Unschuld oder Fröhlichkeit war verschwunden, zurück waren nur Kälte und noch etwas anderes. _Er verliert die Kontrolle, _dachte England schaudernd, wandte sich leicht ab und bemühte sich, so flach wie möglich zu atmen, um die russische Nation nicht unnötig zu provozieren. Ivan zischte ihm ins Ohr.

„Du siehst, meine... Beziehungen zu den anderen Ländern sind nicht immer so... einfach gewesen wie heutzutage. Du müsstest das doch sehr gut nachvollziehen können, _da_? Streit und Krieg und _Mord",_ bei diesen Worten blitzten seine Augen gefährlich auf, „haben unsere Geschichte geprägt, und nicht jeder hatte die Welt so zu seinen Füßen liegen wie du einst. Damals, als alle Welt noch abhängig war von dem Bedürfnis, andere Nationen für ein höheres Ziel zu überwältigen, als die Menschheit noch nicht... _geläutert _war, da suchte ich den Beistand der dunklen Magie. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele Möglichkeiten es gibt, einem Menschen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ihn zu verfolgen, bis er sich in die Enge gedrängt fühlt, ihm unsichtbare Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern, bis er sich vor Angst windet wie der Wurm, der er in Wirklichkeit ist, ihn psychisch zu foltern, bis er vor Schmerzen schreit, bis er um sein Ende bettelt, bis er bereit ist, sich selbst das Messer in die Brust zu rammen..."

Er lehnte sich noch dichter an England heran (Der Brite zuckte zusammen, _Wie war das möglich?_), packte ihn bei den Haaren und zwang ihn, ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er wollte die Angst seines Opfers sehen, sie genießen und sie noch steigern. Weit aufgerissene grüne Augen drifteten über jede Linie, über jeden Gesichtszug und suchten nach einem Anzeichen von Zurechnungsfähigkeit. Ohne Erfolg. Langsam, aber sicher, verfiel die einstige Sowjetunion zurück in ihre ehemaligen Angewohnheiten.

„_Kolkolkol~_"

Der Engländer wusste nicht mehr genau, was er fühlte. Schrecken, Angst, ja, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Er erschrak, als er feststellte, dass ein winziger Teil von ihm die Situation genoss. Diese Spannung hatte er seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht gar Jahrhunderten nicht mehr erlebt. Ein sehr nervöses England entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, einzugreifen, bevor die russische Nation sich noch mehr in die Sache hineinsteigern konnte. „Russland!"

„Hast du jemals erlebt, wie ein Mensch zugrunde gerichtet wird? Über Jahre hinweg gequält, Jahrzehnte, sein ganzes Leben lang gequält, gefoltert?"

„Bitte, hör mir zu!"

„Man beginnt langsam, schleichend, dringt in seinen Geist hinein, füllt ihn aus mit seinen Ängsten und Wünschen, macht sie sich zunutze, bis er dein willenloses Werkzeug ist, frisst ihn von innen auf, bis er eine leere Hülle ist..." Der Russe ging über zu russischem Kauderwelsch; England verstand ihn nicht mehr, und die größere Nation wurde immer lauter.

„Russland, hör auf!"

„KOLKOLKOL-"

„IVAN!"

Der Wortstrom stoppte, Russland starrte mit offenem Mund auf die andere Nation hinunter, die ihn ängstlich ansah. England hatte den Russen nicht beim Namen nennen wollen; niemand tat das, doch es war ihm herausgerutscht. Was, wenn er die größere Nation damit verärgert hatte? Er schauderte und wand sich unbewusst abermals im festen Griff Russlands, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und der mental instabilen Nation zu bringen.

Russland ließ Englands Handgelenke los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Heftig atmend und mit wild klopfendem Herzen stand er da, erst jetzt begreifend, was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr auf diese Art und Weise die Kontrolle verloren; warum war es gerade jetzt geschehen? Was würde England jetzt von ihm denken? Und warum kümmerte er sich überhaupt um das, was der Brite von ihm dachte? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Fragen wirbelten ihm im Kopf herum; er nahm seine Umgebung kaum noch wahr. Verzweifelt versuchte er, einen Weg zu finden, um das Ganze ungeschehen zu machen. Es gab keinen.

„я сожалею об этом!"

Der Russe drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Raum. Er würde nicht noch einmal riskieren, sich zu verlieren.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Sorry wegen des späten Updates D: Es hat soo lange gedauert, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, aber ich habe ewig nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, Russlands „dunkle" Hälfte auch einmal zum Vorschein zu bringen (meiner Meinung nach ist er bisher sehr harmlos, fast schon zu harmlos)... Außerdem konnte ich mich erst nicht entscheiden, ob die anderen Nationen England finden sollten oder nicht...

Danke an alle meine Leser und besonders an diejenigen, die sich Zeit nehmen, ihren Kommentar dazu abzugeben XD

Frohes neues Jahr!

Übersetzungen (Russisch):

привет - Hallo

я сожалею об этом – Es tut mir Leid


	13. Chapter 13

Erst nachdem Russland schon lange davongerannt war, entspannte England sich endlich. Mit zitternden Knien sank er gegen das Bücherregal hinter seinem Rücken und atmete tief durch. Dann massierte er sich stöhnend die Schläfen, während er über die Situation nachdachte. Der Schock saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen, und hätte er in den letzten Tagen nicht ein ganz anderes Bild vom Russen vermittelt bekommen, wäre er vermutlich mit dem nächsten Flieger zurück in sein Heimatland geflogen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er in Russland (_bei _Russland) nicht sicher war. Er hätte mit einer Situation dieser Art rechnen müssen.

Doch er entschied sich gegen die Flucht. Einerseits hatte er keine Idee, wohin er sonst gehen könnte. Andererseits war er neugierig. In der Gegenwart der größeren Nation hatte er sich insgeheim immer ein wenig eingeschüchtert gefühlt, doch in den letzten Tagen war noch etwas anderes dazugekommen. Etwas, was er noch nie gefühlt hatte. Etwas, das sein Gehirn zu Watte und sein Herz zum Presslufthammer werden ließ. Aber so sehr er auch darüber nach grübelte und sich den Kopf zerbrach, er kam einfach nicht auf eine plausible und rationale Erklärung.

Eine Krankheit konnte es schlecht sein; die Symptome kannte er nicht, es sei denn, es wäre eine unbekannte, nur in Russland auftretende Krankheit. Aber wo hätte er sich damit anstecken können? Oder war etwas mit England selbst nicht in Ordnung?... Nein, Wirtschaft und Konflikte in seinem Land verliefen wie sonst auch immer. Im Grunde wusste er, dass auch diese Ursache ausgeschlossen war.

Seufzend entschied er sich dafür, in Russland zu bleiben und der Sache ein anderes Mal auf den Grund zu gehen.

Außerdem war bisher noch nichts wirklich Schlimmes geschehen. Sicher, in Russlands unkontrolliertem Zustand konnte man ihm nicht trauen, wenn man sein Leben wertschätzte, doch allem Anschein nach hatte er sich beruhigt. Er hatte England nicht angegriffen, wie dieser es erwartet hatte, nachdem er den Namen der russischen Nation ausgesprochen hatte. Das allein war schon eine merkwürdige Tatsache, deren Klärung eine Überlegung wert war, doch es gab noch etwas anderes, was den Briten beschäftigte.

Wieso war ihm der Name Russlands so einfach, so selbstverständlich über die Lippen gekommen?

„Ivan", flüsterte er probehalber (der Name klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren), und dann noch einmal. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, und er fühlte sich leichter und freier, als er an den Russen dachte, der (abgesehen von dem kleinen Zwischenfall vorher) freundlich und zuvorkommend gehandelt hatte. Er hatte ihn ohne Vorurteile akzeptiert, ohne einen einzigen schiefen Blick. Arthur erinnerte sich daran, wie sein kindliches, kaum zu seiner Größe passendes Gesicht sich erhellt hatte, als die englische Nation eingewilligt hatte, beim Russen zu bleiben, wie seine Augen, die die Farbe blühenden Lavendels hatten, leuchteten, wie seine vollen Lippen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogen hatten, wie...

Was dachte er da? War er komplett _bescheuert? _Niemand dachte solche Dinge über Russland, ohne zumindest halb von Sinnen zu sein. Er durfte sich nicht auf ihn einlassen; täte er es dennoch, würde es kein gutes Ende nehmen können. Ivan, nein, Russland war kalt, verrückt, süchtig nach Wodka und... Englands Gedanken liefen Amok, als er plötzlich realisierte, dass er Gefühle, dass er Zuneigung für den Russen entwickelte...

_Ivan ist süß, wenn er lächelt... _XD

_Moment mal, habe ich das gerade ernsthaft gedacht? _O.O

_Nicht gut _:s

_! _D:

_Was mache ich nur? _T_T

_Jetzt könnte ich dringend eine Tasse Tee gebrauchen... _=_=

_Ob Ivan mir Gesellschaft leistet? _:D

… O/_/O

_VERDAMMT! _OAO

Arthur schlug sich mehrmals mit seiner flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Was zur Hölle dachte er da? Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Der Brite musste erneut um Fassung ringen. Er hatte keine Zeit, um sich mit einer solchen Lappalie abzugeben. Zuerst hatte er eine andere Aufgabe: Er musste Russland beruhigen.

oOo oOo oOo

Ivan lag auf der Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer, das Gesicht in den zu Fäusten verkrampften Händen verborgen, und fluchte leise auf Russisch vor sich hin. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass England unverzüglich abreisen würde (oder sogar schon abgereist war). Er würde sich erneut an die Einsamkeit gewöhnen. Er konnte das. Er brauchte keine lästigen Besucher, die sich sowieso vor ihm fürchten würden. Er brauchte keine zeitraubenden Freunde. Er war Russland, eines der größten Länder der Welt, er war stark, mächtig und unabhängig und alle hatten Angst vor ihm. Alleine sein war... war...

_Furchtbar. _

Die große Nation konnte sich selbst nichts vormachen. Er hatte den Besuch des Engländers genossen, solange er anhielt. Doch die Hoffnung, die in ihm aufgekeimt war, die Hoffnung auf ein geselligeres Leben, auf einen neuen Anfang, auf das Ende der Vorurteile gegen ihn war erloschen. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Deprimiert stocherte der Russe mit seinem Zeigefinger in dem flauschigen Kissen herum, auf dem er nur kurze Zeit vorher noch gelegen hatte, völlig entspannt, als er noch nichts von seinen unerwarteten Gästen gewusst hatte. Als England im selben Raum gewesen war, ohne den Wunsch, weit fort von Ivan zu sein. Was der Brite jetzt wohl von ihm dachte...

Warum war ihm Englands Meinung überhaupt so wichtig?

Wieso konnte er an kaum etwas anderes denken, weshalb wurde ihm ganz warm, wenn er an das blasse Gesicht, an die (zugegebenermaßen etwas großen) Augenbrauen, wenn er an die leuchtend grünen Smaragde dachte, die seine Augen repräsentierten? Warum schrak er bei der Erinnerung an den Flugzeugunfall zusammen, kniff jedes Mal intuitiv die Augen zu, wenn ihm das Bild von einem verletzten England zwischen all den Trümmern einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte? War es wirklich nur die Freude, jemanden zu sehen, der sich freiwillig in seiner Nähe aufhielt, nur die Besorgnis um einen... (er wagte es kaum zu denken) Freund?

Umpf. Er brauchte ganz dringend ein Glas Wodka. Oder auch zwei.

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und streckte sich. Wie viel Zeit hatte er schon auf der Couch verbracht? Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr… und warf sich frustriert in die Kissen zurück. Mittlerweile war der Brite bestimmt schon auf dem Weg… wohin eigentlich? Nach dem, was er von England erfahren hatte, wusste die kleinere Nation noch keine Notlösung. Wer sonst ließe sich mit ihnen beiden vergleichen? Niemand, der Ivan bekannt war, führte ein so einsames und zurückgezogenes Leben wie die beiden Nationen, die sich momentan in Russland aufhielten.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn erneut aufschrecken. Genervt drehte er sich um. „Hör zu, Amerika, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du von mir willst, und-…" Er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf England, der sich ihm vorsichtig näherte. E-er war noch da? _Warum? _

„Hör zu, Russland. Ich weiß nicht, was gerade in dich gefahren ist, aber-…" Er holte tief Luft. „Ich bin nicht sauer. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin sicher, dass du es das nächste Mal verhindern kannst, Lass uns den Vorfall einfach vergessen." Der Russe konnte es nicht fassen. Niemals hatte jemand so reagiert wie der Engländer, der jetzt verlegen vor dem Sofa stand und überall hin sah außer auf den Mann, der sich ihm gegenüber befand.

„Du… du willst das Ganze… vergessen, _da_?" Das konnte nicht sein. Jahrhundertelang hatte er durch seine abweisende Art alle möglichen Menschen (und Nationen) verschreckt, jede Art von positiver Regung hatte er unterdrückt, das Wort „Zuneigung" hatte er aus seinem Wortschatz gestrichen, und nun sollte sich alles geändert haben?

Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Arthur dieselben Gedanken plagten. Der Brite war keineswegs so selbstbewusst, wie er immer zu sein vorgab. Er rechnete jederzeit mit einem weiteren Kontrollverlust der psychisch instabilen russischen Nation, doch er war zuversichtlich, dass er es überstehen konnte. Dass er es überstehen würde. Es war ein fairer Preis für den Trost und die Zuflucht, die er an diesem Ort gefunden hatte.

„Ja. Es ist nie geschehen, okay?" Russlands letzte Zweifel verflogen, als er an seine Vergangenheit zurückdachte. Niemals wieder würde er diese Isolation riskieren. Er würde alles dafür tun, um endlich nicht mehr allein zu sein. Er… würde eine zweite Chance bekommen?

Russland war überglücklich. Spontan sprang er auf und umarmte die kleinere Nation stürmisch, wobei er ihn versehentlich von den Füßen riss. Wie lange war es her, dass er einer anderen Person so nah gewesen war? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Arthur versteifte sich zunächst, wurde rot und wand sich, um dem unnachgiebigen Griff des Russen zu entkommen, was der andere aber nicht zu bemerken schien. Seine Beine baumelten über dem Boden, seine Arme waren zwischen denen des Russen eingeklemmt und sein Gesicht war in die Schulter der viel größeren Nation gepresst. Insgesamt eine etwas unbequeme Position.

Schließlich ergab er sich und ließ Ivans Gefühlsausbruch über sich ergehen. Insgeheim jedoch fühlte er sich nicht halb so unkomfortabel mit den Armen des Russen um ihn, wie er vorgab. Es fühlte sich… gut an. Als ob jemand seine Anwesenheit schätzte. Sie brauchte. Als ob es jemanden gab, dem er wichtig war, der ihn nicht nur als eine ewig schlecht gelaunte, zynische, Tee-besessene Nation sah.

Viel zu schnell setzte Ivan ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab, viel zu kurz war das warme Lächeln, mit dem der Russe ihn danach bedachte, viel zu groß war die Entfernung, die sich zwischen den beiden Nationen befand, als Russland ein paar Schritte zurücktrat und verlegen zu Boden schaute. Er räusperte sich; keiner der beiden war auf diesen Moment vorbereitet gewesen, und man hätte die Spannung im Raum mit einem Messer in Scheiben schneiden können.

„Спасибо (danke), Kamerad. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich verspreche es."

England sah der größeren Nation in die Augen und sah, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er würde es wirklich versuchen.

„O-okay… Ich, äh, ich mache mir einen Tee. Möchtest du auch eine Tasse, Russland?"

„Ivan."

Der Engländer blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie bitte?"

„Nenn mich Ivan. _Da._"

„Na gut… _Ivan_… Dann kannst du mich Arthur nennen."

„Arthur…"

Der Russe sah so glücklich aus, als er den Namen aussprach, dass Arthur für einen Moment völlig vergaß, wo er sich befand, und unverwandt auf Russland… nein, auf _Ivan_… starrte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer, in der Absicht, sich seinen Tee zu kochen.

Ivan sah ihm fröhlich nach. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er alles ertragen könnte, komme, was wolle. Der Russe nahm sich vor, der beste Gastgeber zu sein, den die andere Nation je gesehen hatte. Hmm… Er wusste noch gar nicht, was England gern machte! Nun, er sprach gern mit seinen (imaginären) Freunden und trank gerne Tee, aber da musste es noch mehr geben.

Ihm fiel auf, dass er so gut wie nichts über den Briten wusste, aber das würde er ändern!

Dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich daran, dass das nächste Treffen der Nationen in Russland stattfand. Doch das war für ihn kein Problem. Was könnte denn schon passieren?

Anmerkungen des Autors: Wow, ein Update XD Sorry, ich schreibe gerade endlos Klausuren und werde überschwemmt mit Nachhilfe- und Babysitter-Jobs…

Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare! Auch kurze! =.=


	14. Chapter 14

Tage und Wochen vergingen. Donnerstag wurde zu Freitag, der Spätsommer ging nahtlos über in den Herbst, und Ivan und Arthur lernten sich kennen.

Moskau

Sie unternahmen viele Ausflüge nach Moskau, mitten in das Herz Russlands hinein, und jedes Mal würde sich England umsehen, der Mund weit offen und die Augen aufgerissen, staunend über die _Größe _und das _Leben_ und die einzigartige _Schönheit _der Umgebungum ihn herum, weil er so etwas nicht kannte; London war ein Dörfchen dagegen…

Und Russland würde lachen und versuchen, ihn zur nächsten Attraktion zu ziehen, weil die britische Nation sich einfach nicht von den Alexandrovskii-Gärten* losreißen konnte („Arthur, wir können auch später noch wiederkommen, wenn es dir hier so gefällt… Ich möchte dir den Kreml zeigen."

„Aber Iiiiivan-…" Schmollmund. Weite, bittende Augen. Zitternde Unterlippe. Seufz. „Schon gut, noch ein paar Minuten können nicht schaden…" „YAY!" Und schon war er weg, betrachtete das faszinierende Muster aus Bäumen und Blumen, saß auf einer Parkbank und genoss die Ruhe oder legte sich ins kühle Gras, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, und versuchte, in den Wolken Muster zu erkennen).

Und bei der nächsten Sehenswürdigkeit würde sich stets das Gleiche abspielen, doch Ivan merkte, dass er eigentlich nichts dagegen hatte. Er fühlte sich rundum wohl, Stolz auf seine Hauptstadt erfüllte ihn, und er freute sich, dass jemand anderes die Stadt zu schätzen wusste.

Es war, als ob Arthur sein Innerstes gesehen und akzeptiert hätte.

oOo

Sonnenblumen

Ivan nahm Arthur zu einem Sonnenblumenfeld mit. Eine unermesslich weite, golden wogende Landschaft, übersät mit kleinen braunen und grünen Sprenkeln, gleißend in der spärlichen Mittagssonne, Ruheplatz und Nahrungsquelle der weit gereisten Wandervögel und eine Augenweide für jedwedes menschliche Antlitz. Ivan warf sich förmlich hinein, die gelbe Flut verschlang ihn. Arthur brauchte keine Aufforderung um ihn zu folgen. Die pure Freude auf Russlands Gesicht, als sie die ersten gelben Tupfer erspäht hatten, war nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben, und England fühlte sich ebenso glücklich. Gemeinsam jagten sie sich um die robusten Stängel herum, zupften und zählten Sonnenblumenblätter oder lagen, versteckt unter all dem blendend satten Gold, Kopf an Kopf und atmeten.

Ein…

Nur ihr Herzschlag und das Zwitschern und Schreien und der zahlreichen Krähen waren zu hören, untermalt vom endlosen Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern.

Aus…

Und sie spürten die Ruhe, sie durchdrang sämtliche von Geist und Körper geschaffene Barrikaden, sie erfüllte die beiden von ihrer Vergangenheit heimgesuchten Nationen mit tiefem Frieden.

Ein…

Beide schwelgten im Bewusstsein, einen Freund gefunden zu haben, und sie bewahrten die Erinnerung an diesen Tag in ihren Herzen.

Aus…

oOo

Wodka

An einem anderen Tag lernte Russland eine wichtige Lektion. Regel Nummer Eins: Lass niemals, _niemals _Wodka unbewacht in deinem Haus herumstehen, solange England in der Nähe ist.

Der Brite verwechselte die Flasche mit Wasser (das Etikett war verblasst, und er konnte ohnehin kaum kyrillische Schriftzeichen lesen) und kochte sich Tee damit. Da er von Ivan Tee bekommen hatte, die Sorte aber nicht kannte, schöpfte er zunächst keinen Verdacht aufgrund des seltsamen Geschmacks. Als er endlich bemerkte, in welcher Situation er sich befand, war es ihm schon zu lange egal, um mit dem Trinken aufzuhören.

Ivan, der erst spät am Nachmittag von einem Treffen mit seinem Boss zurückkam, fand ein sehr betrunkenes England in der Küche sitzend, bekleidet mit einem (wie Ivan vermutete, spät-mittelalterlichen) russischen Frauengewand samt Schuhen und hemmungslos schluchzend über den Verlust seiner geliebten kleinen Kolonie Amerika. Vor ihm lag eine letzte halb volle Teetasse, und in der Spüle entdeckte der Russe die verräterische Flasche. Was sollte er tun?

Wie sein Gast an das Outfit gekommen war, mochte Russland sich gar nicht erst vorstellen und verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran; aber was ihn aus einem unerklärlichen Grund aufregte, waren die zahlreichen Emotionen, die der Brite ganz offensichtlich für den Amerikaner empfand.

Kochend heißer Zorn durchfuhr ihn, den er jedoch sogleich wieder unterdrückte; solche irrationalen Gefühle brachten ihm nur Verdruss und Kopfschmerzen, falls er über ihre Bedeutung nachdachte. Stattdessen tröstete er die kleinere Nation, so gut es ging, wartete dann, bis er eingeschlafen war, und brachte ihn zum Sofa im Wohnzimmer, damit der andere seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, den anderen auf seine Aufmachung anzusprechen, und so stöberte er in Englands Sachen nach ein paar passenden Kleidungsstücken und legte sie für Arthur bereit.

Anschließend durchsuchte er sein Haus nach sämtlichen Alkoholvorräten (es waren nicht gerade wenig! Aber hey, auch er musste seine zunehmend schwerer erscheinende Last mit irgendetwas kompensieren…), schloss sie im Keller ein und warf den Schlüssel weit vor sein Haus in den tiefen Schnee, der immer mehr zu vereisen begann. Sollte er tatsächlich einen Drink benötigen, so konnte er immer noch die Tür eintreten. So aber war England sicher vor dem Alkohol (beziehungsweise der Alkohol war sicher vor England).

Am nächsten Morgen fasste Russland den Entschluss (eingeleitet durch einen vernichtenden Blick des Engländers… Wenn Blicke töten könnten…), diesen Tag nie wieder zu erwähnen, ja, nicht einmal daran zu denken.

oOo

Magie

Ivan starrte ungläubig auf die winzige Gestalt auf Englands Handfläche. Als der Brite ihn in den Raum gerufen hatte, in dem einst Magie und Alchemie praktiziert worden war, und ihm erklärt hatte, dass er jetzt für würdig befunden wurde, „in den Kreis der Eingeweihten aufgenommen" zu werden, da hatte er zunächst skeptisch eine dünne Augenbraue hochgezogen. Die andere allerdings schoss ebenfalls hinauf, als sein Gegenüber verschleierte Worte murmelte, fließende, aneinandergereihte Anordnungen, Formulierungen und Sprüche.

Und Russland konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. War er am Ende doch älter geworden? Hatte Amerika recht? Nein, Amerika hatte niemals recht; er tat nur immer so. Aber das… das war nicht möglich, es war einfach. Nicht. Möglich! Gewiss, er glaubte an Magie, doch kleine geflügelte Gestalten, die jetzt um die beiden Nationen herumschwirrten, waren ein ganz anderes Kaliber.

Sie waren echt?

Der Russe schluckte schwer und warf einen Blick auf England, der völlig versunken im Raum stand und nur noch seine imaginären- nein, sie waren echt! ECHT!- Freunde wahrzunehmen schien, die das Zimmer nach und nach füllten.

Die hünenhafte Nation konnte große, klobige Fleischklopse mit kurzen, scharfen Vogelschnäbeln und –krallen, ansonsten aber menschlichen Gliedmaßen und milchig roten Augen erkennen (Arthur hatte sie „Lilim" genannt); es gab behaarte, flink umher wuselnde Trolle, klitzekleine Wurzelmännchen mit glänzenden Knopfaugen, Feen, nicht größer als sein kleiner Finger und nicht breiter als ein Sonnenblumenstängel, prächtige Drachen in schillernden Schuppengewändern und mit feurig-roter Zunge, blau-graue Geister mit niedergeschlagenen Gesichtern und hell-gelbe Irrlichter, die kaum in der Lage waren, auch nur für eine Sekunde lang stillzuhalten. Da waren Zwerge und Einhörner und Riesen und Vampire und Werwölfe und ein paar seltsame Gestalten, die eher in eine japanische Animeserie gepasst hätten als in sein Haus.

Und inmitten dieses Trubels hatte Russland eine entscheidende Frage.

Wie in Gottes Namen passten all diese Kreaturen in einen Raum?

Nun ja. Abwesend kraulte er einem der Einhörner die Mähne. Es gab nicht für alles in der Welt eine Erklärung.

oOo

Muffins

Natürlich gab es nicht nur glückliche oder spannende Tage. Es war ein trüber Sonntag, an dem Ivan eine weitere wichtige Entdeckung machte. Regel Nummer Zwei: Lass England niemals, _niemals _allein in der Küche zurück.

Der Russe hatte nichts zu tun und hatte sich vorgenommen, den Tag mit einem schönen Buch auf der Couch zu verbringen. Nach seinem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit Arthur war er direkt davongegangen, um seinen Plan Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Derweil hatte der Engländer das schmutzige Geschirr (sehr süß mit kleinen Sonnenblumen am Rand verziert) gewaschen und die Küche geputzt (er konnte nicht anders! Okay, er gab es zu, er war ein Ordnungsfreak… Pfff…), als ihm eine Idee kam…

Da Ivan die Woche über eher wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte, war er für ein paar Stunden eingedöst; das aufgeschlagene, mit zahlreichen Eselsohren versehene Buch lag längst vergessen über seiner sich hebenden und senkenden Brust. Hätte er doch nur gewusst, was für ein Erwachen ihn erwarten würde…

Ivan stöhnte, setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Dann streckte er sich, bis seine müden Knochen knackten, und stand auf. Kurios blickte er sich um; irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Er kam nur nicht darauf, was.

Dann erfasste seine Nase den Geruch.

Unwillkürlich taumelte er zurück; der Gestank nach Asche und verbrannten Lebensmitteln wurde stärker, umhüllte ihn, hielt ihn in seinen gierigen Griffeln und waberte wortlos durch die Wohnung, um seinen armseligen Zimmerpflanzen (dreimal darf man raten, welche Sorte) den letzten Rest zu geben. Moment… Oh nein! Seine Sonnenblumen waren in Gefahr!

Blitzschnell war er am nächsten Fenster und riss es auf. Der Gestank zögerte. Die Freiheit war nah, aber im Haus des großen Mannes gab es noch so viel Verpestungs-Würdiges… Eine schwere Entscheidung, aber die Neugier siegte. Die giftige Wolke sickerte durch die Fensteröffnung und sah erfreut auf all das makellose Weiß, das die Landschaft bedeckte. Endlich eine lohnende Herausforderung! Schon wollte das gasförmige Gift zur Tat schreiten, da schritt der Wind ein und blies die Aschepartikel und was auch immer sich noch darin befand in alle Richtungen; sie vermengten sich mit der Luft, bis sie vollständig verschwunden waren.

Russland atmete auf; das… _Ding _war ihm eindeutig unheimlich. Es war fast so, als hätte es ein Eigenleben entwickelt.

Bevor noch ein weiteres Ereignis solcher Art geschehen konnte, machte er sich auf, um die Ursache hinter alledem zu ergründen. Schritt für Schritt kämpfte er sich voran, bezwang eine Giftwolke nach der anderen (zum Glück hatte er das Fenster aufgelassen!) und betrat nach einiger Zeit endlich den Ort des Geschehens: Die Küche!

Inmitten all des Chaos stand England; er hatte sich eine Schürze umgehängt und Topflappen in den Händen, mit denen er versuchte, etwas Ominöses aus den Tiefen des glutheißen Ofens zu holen. Aus ebendiesem Ofen kamen die Wolken, und Russland fragte sich unwillkürlich, was er der Welt angetan hatte, um das zu verdienen. Niemand hatte das verdient.

Jeder wusste von Englands Unfähigkeit, etwas auch nur halbwegs Essbares herzustellen, und von denen, die sich auf dieses Risiko eingelassen hatten, waren nur noch die Stärksten da, um davon zu berichten. Und wie es aussah, war Ivan das nächste Opfer.

Hastig öffnete er alle Küchenfenster, die er auf die Schnelle erwischen konnte, und wandte sich dann an den Briten, der seine Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er war viel zu beschäftigt mit der Ausgeburt seiner höllischen Kochkünste, die er jetzt vorsichtig in den Händen balancierte. Das Blech war übersät mit undefinierbaren verbrannten… eingeäscherten… Klumpen, die ein seltsam grünes Licht absonderten und sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch _bewegten. _Als ob sie atmeten. Der Russe stöhnte. Nicht einmal er hatte zu seinen glorreichsten Zeiten solche Monster erschaffen können.

„Ah, Ivan! Du kommst gerade richtig, um ein paar von meinen Muffins zu probieren. Sie sind ein wenig dunkler, als ich erwartet hatte, aber ich denke, man kann sie immer noch essen."

Russland wurde kreidebleich und stützte sich auf den Küchentisch. Wie sollte er das nur überstehen, ohne den Engländer zu beleidigen? Vorsichtig warf er einen zweiten Blick auf die sogenannten Muffins in Arthurs Händen und schaute dem Briten anschließend ins Gesicht. Offensichtlich war die Inselnation nicht im Geringsten von den Ergebnissen seines Vorhabens schockiert; er strahlte vielmehr eine Art Selbstzufriedenheit und Stolz aus, sein Mund war zu einem erwartungsvollen kleinen Lächeln verzogen und…

Verdammt. Ivan war verloren.

Er konnte Arthur nichts abschlagen, nicht, wenn er solch ein Gesicht machte. Mit zitternder Hand griff er nach einem der Klumpen, abgestoßen und seltsam fasziniert zugleich von dem Pulsieren und dem Leuchten, das zwischen seinen Fingern hervor strahlte. _Du schaffst das, _ermunterte er sich, _es sind nur etwas verbrannte Teigstücke. _Was tat man nicht alles für etwas Gesellschaft.

Er schob sich das misshandelte, gefolterte Essen in den Mund. Kaute. Schluckte. Und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Es schmeckte… nicht einmal schlecht. Es schmeckte sogar ziemlich gut. Offenbar hatte England zum Muffinteig Wodka und Rosinen dazugegeben. Zufälligerweise liebte Russland die Kombination. Sicher, die Konsistenz war eigenartig, ebenso der leichte Nachgeschmack nach Asche, doch es gab dem Ganzen einen einzigartigen Geschmack. Was er sich allerdings fragte, war, woher Arthur den Alkohol hergenommen hatte; schließlich hatte Russland seine ganzen Vorräte im Keller eingeschlossen.

Während er noch kaute, hatte England ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel und Hoffnung angestarrt. Er wusste nicht, wie der Russe reagieren würde, und obwohl er überzeugt war, ein guter Koch zu sein, hatte er doch zu viel negative Kommentare zu dem, was er in der Küche fabrizierte, bekommen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Ivan überhaupt mochte, was er ihm gebacken hatte.

Ivan nahm sich einen zweiten Muffin. Ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Abneigung oder Ekel lächelte er und biss er in den fluoreszierenden Klumpen hinein. „Die sind sehr gut, _da. _Du solltest öfter backen."

Stille.

„Arthur?"

Immer noch keine Reaktion vonseiten des Engländers.

„England! Arthur. Kamerad?" Er wedelte verwundert mit einer großen Hand vor dem Gesicht des Briten herum, der wie versteinert vor ihm stand, mit Augen, so groß wie Untertassen. Okay, Plan B.

„Become one with me?"

„NEIN!", kam die automatische Reaktion seines Gegenübers. Dann stocherte er mit einem dünnen Finger in seinem Ohr. „Entschuldige, Ivan, ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade verhört."

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass deine Muffins sehr gut sind."

„D-du… du m-magst sie tat-tatsächlich?"

„Sicher, Kamerad. Sie sind köstlich!"

Wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen, nahm er sich noch einen dritten Muffin. Arthur traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. Niemals hatte sich jemand ein zweites Mal von seinen Kochprodukten genommen, geschweige denn ein drittes Mal. „Oh…" Völlig verwirrt stellte er das Blech zum Abkühlen auf zwei Korkplatten und begann damit, die Küche erneut aufzuräumen.

Und während er Mehl, Milch, Eier, Zucker usw. an seinen angestammten Platz zurückstellte, verspeiste Ivan fröhlich die restlichen Muffins.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Und wieder ein eher langes Kapitel :D Vielleicht ist jemandem aufgefallen, dass ich im letzten Drabble das Wort „Muffin" zu oft benutzt habe, aber mir ist einfach kein Synonym eingefallen…

YAY! Endlich gibt es jemanden, der Englands Kochkünste zu schätzen weiß XD

Danke an alle meine Reviewer!


	15. Chapter 15

Ivan wand sich unter dem glühenden Blick, den sein Gegenüber ihm sandte, und bereitete sich auf das zweifellos Folgende vor. Er hatte die Reaktion erwartet.

„Was soll das heißen, die anderen kommen hierher?"

„Arthur-…"

„No! Du weißt genau, warum ich hier bin. Es… ich…"

„Ich weiß, aber-…"

„Warum? Warum ausgerechnet hier? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Aufgebracht zog er an einer seiner blonden Haarsträhnen, während er mit der anderen Hand wild herum gestikulierte.

„Ich kann es nicht ändern. Du weißt, dass die Konferenz jedes Mal an einem anderen Ort stattfindet, um die von Terroristen ausgehende Gefahr so minimal wie möglich zu halten, und als Nächstes ist eben Moskau an der Reihe."

Arthur atmete tief durch. Als er erfahren hatte, dass das nächste Treffen der Länder in Russland anstand, war er wütend geworden, um seine Unsicherheit und Angst zu verbergen. Doch der Russe konnte nichts dafür.

„Tut mir leid, Ivan. Ich- ich bin noch nicht bereit für die anderen Nationen. Was würden sie sagen? O my god, was würde _Alfred _sagen? Mein kleiner Alfred… Oh nein oh nein oh nein-…" Die Meinung Alfreds und die Freundschaft zu Amerika waren ihm nach wie vor sehr wichtig; er wollte den Amerikaner nicht noch einmal verlieren. Aufgeregt lief er vor der größeren Nation auf und ab.

„Arthur!" Ein fester Griff an seiner Schulter stoppte ihn mitten in der Bewegung. Russland ertrug es nicht länger, dass der Engländer sich wegen seiner undankbaren früheren Kolonie so aufregte.

„Ganz ruhig. Was ist schon dabei? Sie werden kommen, sie werden sich streiten, und sie werden wieder gehen. Veni, vidi, vici, _da_?"

„Dein Latein ist auch nicht mehr das, was es einmal war. Idiot", grummelte der Brite, beruhigte sich aber allmählich. Ivan blinzelte verblüfft. Niemals in seiner ganzen Karriere als Nation hatte ihn jemand als „Idiot" bezeichnet. Er lächelte. Es gefiel ihm, dass England sich in seiner Nähe so viel traute.

„Egal. Was zählt, ist, was sie dich nicht sehen werden. Du bist hier, sie sind in Moskau. Was kann denn passieren?"

„Nicht viel, nehme ich an", seufzte Arthur und sah Russland ins Gesicht. „Danke." Er lächelte halbherzig, und dieses Wort umfasste mehr als Ivans beruhigende Worte.

„Schon in Ordnung." Ivan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter (England hatte Mühe, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben) und zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, um dort seinen zahlreichen Pflichten nachzugehen. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie die Queen es ohne Arthur schaffte, ihr Land angemessen in Schuss zu halten.

Doch so sehr er auch versuchte, sich auf den Papierkram zu konzentrieren, der sich auf seinem überladenen Schreibtisch häufte, ihm ging das bevorstehende Treffen nicht aus dem Sinn. Wenn nun etwas passierte, was den Briten dazu veranlassen würde, wieder zurück in seine Heimat zu gehen… Oder noch schlimmer: Was, wenn die kleine Nation beschloss, sich vollends zurückzuziehen, selbst von Russland?

Er reflektierte die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen. Ihm fiel keine Zeit ein, in der er sich so wohl gefühlt hatte, in der er so… er selbst gewesen war. Alles dank England.

Rastlos blickte er aus dem leicht beschlagenen, mit funkelnden Eiskristallen besetzten Fenster. Fahles Licht erfüllte die Umgebung, tauchte Bäume, Schnee und Eis in einen Schein, der nicht einmal mit tausenden von Kerzen zu vergleichen war. Raureif hob die Konturen der endlos weiten Tundra hervor, die sich seinen violetten Augen darbot. Vögel zogen am grau-weißen Himmel elegante Kreise, so hoch oben, dass Ivan das Gefühl hatte, sie könnten die watteweißen Wolken als Rastplatz benutzen.

Dies war seine Heimat, eiskalt und wunderschön.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass sie gut genug für den Engländer war. Dass _er _gut genug war.

oOo oOo oOo

Ivan vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und stützte seine Ellbogen schwer auf die Holzfläche vor ihm. Er war überraschend schnell mit seiner Arbeit fertig geworden, und nun hatte er nichts mehr, was ihn von dem nagenden Kummer ablenken konnte. Was sollte er nur tun? Er fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund unter Druck gesetzt. Er hasste dieses Gefühl. Es störte ihn sogar weitaus mehr als der Gedanke, seine gruselige Schwester könnte sich unter dem Schreibtisch versteckt haben und eine Hochzeit verlangen.

Nur zur Sicherheit schaute er schnell nach. Gut. Natalya war nirgends zu sehen.

Anschließend kehrte er zu seiner vorherigen Position zurück und bereitete sich auf ein paar unruhige, von Zweifel und Unsicherheit geplagte Stunden vor. Innerlich fasste er seinen Zustand zusammen.

1. Ich, umm, _mag_ Arthur. Tatsache. Keine Überprüfung nötig.

2. Arthur hält mich für gruselig/gefährlich/verrückt. Nicht ganz so sicher. Muss eventuell überprüft werden.

3. Arthur wird vielleicht wieder abreisen… MUSS. VERHINDERT. WERDEN.

4. KOLKOLKOL~

5. Ich muss etwas gegen meine Aggressionen tun.

6. Warum rege ich mich überhaupt so auf?

7. Ach ja, siehe Punkt 3.

8. Ich werde alt. Und vergesslich. Und emotional.

9. Verdammt!

Sollte er einfach abwarten, wie sich das Ganze entwickeln würde? Vielleicht war es tatsächlich das Beste, wenn er die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ, bis ihm eine vernünftige Lösung eingefallen war.

„Warum bist du so niedergeschlagen? In all den Wochen habe ich dich noch nie so erlebt."

Ivan fuhr herum. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Arthur an der Tür stand und ihm zugehört hatte. Fragend sah er den Russen an und verschränkte die Arme. Nach ein paar Sekunden angespannter Stille, in der nur das Knacken und Prasseln des Kaminfeuers und das Pfeifen des unbarmherzigen Windes zu hören war, antwortete Ivan ihm zögerlich: „Ich… ich weiß es selbst nicht genau." Er wünschte sich, mit der Wahrheit herausplatzen zu können; die Gefühle, die ihn seit einiger Zeit plagten, ließen ihm keine Ruhe.

Wieso fühlten sich seine Knie auf einmal wie Wackelpudding an? Er war eine der stärksten und die größte Nation der Welt, er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte!

_Warum also hatte er Angst vor drei kleinen Worten?_

Er wollte weitersprechen, die Leere, die sich einmal mehr im Raum breitmachte, mit Worten füllen, doch er bekam keinen einzigen vernünftigen Satz mehr hin, als er Arthur vor sich stehen sah. Der Brite hatte die Arme wieder geöffnet und sich kaum merklich nach vorn gebeugt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war offen und in seinen Augen leuchtete eine Art… Ivan fiel keine bessere Umschreibung ein… mütterlicher Ausdruck.

Er hatte die Inselnation noch nie so gesehen wie jetzt. War dies das Gesicht, das er seinen ehemaligen Kolonien gezeigt hatte? Russland wusste, dass England seine Pflicht als „Mutterland" von Amerika, Kanada, Australien, Indien, Hongkong etc. sehr ernst genommen hatte und es ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte, als er sie einen nach dem anderen wieder hatte gehen lassen müssen.

Die smaragdenen Orbe zeugten von Tausenden von Jahren Lebenserfahrung, von Blutlust, Sadismus und mehr, doch für den Augenblick war nur eine Regung zu erkennen: Das Bedürfnis, zu helfen.

Ivan fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten wieder klein und jung, als er in diese Augen blickte, und er wünschte sich nichts dringender als einen Halt, nichts mehr als einen Freund.

Was er danach tat (übrigens schon zum zweiten Mal), wäre ihm vor seinem Treffen mit England nie in den Sinn gekommen; es widersprach seinem Image und war eine völlig irrationale Handlung, geboren aus einem geradezu egoistischen Verlangen. Was war nur los mit ihm und seinen Gefühlen?

Er stürmte zwei große Schritte vor und umschlang den erschrockenen Engländer, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Die Nation in seinen Armen wurde bleich und stotterte ein paar Flüche. Das Gefühl, von jemand anderem umarmt zu werden, hatte er schon seit ewiger Zeit nicht mehr verspürt; und meistens war er es sowieso gewesen, der seine kleinen Kolonien in die Arme genommen hatte, sie getröstet und gepflegt hatte. Zudem half die Tatsache, dass der gefährlichste und unberechenbarste Mann, den er kannte, ihn so fest drückte, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam, nicht gerade. Jetzt konnte er lediglich als Kuschelkissen für die hünenhafte Nation dienen und abwarten, bis Ivan sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Einmal mehr wünschte er sich, etwas größer zu sein, jemand, zu dem Ivan emporblicken konnte. Jemand, den Russland bewundern konnte, dem der Russe seine Sorgen erzählen würde. Doch er fasste es als Erfolg auf, dass Ivan sich in seiner Nähe so gehen ließ.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lehnte sich Ivan wieder zurück, ließ seine Hände aber auf Arthurs angespannten Schultern ruhen. Er beugte sich etwas nach vorn, bis er auf Augenhöhe mit England war. Innerlich sehr zufrieden mit der Situation (England war weder schreiend davon gerannt noch hatte Ivan selbst die Kontrolle verloren), fasste er den Mut, die Lage ein für alle Mal zu klären. Was er im Begriff war zu tun, verlangte volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was hältst du von mir?"

Irritiert hob England eine Augenbraue. Diese Frage war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er erwartet hatte, aus dem Mund des Russen zu hören.

„Um ehrlich zu sein… Vor meiner, äh, Anreise hierher dachte ich so ziemlich das Gleiche wie all die anderen, und du weißt, was die anderen von dir halten. Aber jetzt…" Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste mit der Hand, wie um seine Verwirrung zu unterdrücken, „Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Ich glaube, du bist auch nur eine ganz gewöhnliche Nation wie wir auch, und ich hätte nicht vorschnell urteilen sollen. Außerdem…"

Er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und errötete heftig. „Vergiss es. Was ich sagen wollte: Die letzten Wochen waren wundervoll, und ich hoffe, es bleibt so." Unsicher blickte er in Russlands Gesicht, der fasziniert auf ihn hinab starrte. Die Worte des Briten machten sein Vorhaben um einiges einfacher. Trotzdem…

„Es-… es fällt mir nicht leicht, das auszusprechen, was ich jetzt sagen werde. Hör also bitte zu und, äh, versuch, ruhig zu bleiben, _da_?" England runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber und schwieg.

„Okay." Russland atmete tief durch.

„Ich…"

Anmerkungen des Autors: Haha! Ich glaube, einige von euch hassen mich jetzt, aber das Kapitel war so verdammt schwierig zu schreiben, und die Stelle war einfach zu schön, um abzubrechen XD

Aber keine Sorge! Ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, um das nächste Kapitel so bald wie möglich fertig zu stellen! :D (Es geht natürlich noch schneller, wenn jemand kommentiert~)

[Hat jemand bemerkt, wie sehr ich diese Gedanken in Listenform liebe? Ich glaube, ich schreibe die einfach zu häufig… XD]


	16. Chapter 16

„_Es-… es fällt mir nicht leicht, das auszusprechen, was ich jetzt sagen werde. Hör also bitte zu und, äh, versuch, ruhig zu bleiben, _da_?" England runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber und schwieg._

„_Okay." Russland atmete tief durch. _

„_Ich…"_

„Ich glaube, ich m-mag dich."

„E-eh… Okay… Das freut mich zu hören, Ivan." Arthur klang verwirrt.

„Nyet, nyet, nyet! Ich… _mag _dich! Du weißt schon… Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer!"

„D-du meinst…" Jähe Erkenntnis durchfuhr den Engländer. „Nein…" Er machte Anstalten, sich loszureißen, aber Ivan hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest. Seit wann erlaubte der Russe sich solche grotesken Scherze? „Hör-… nein, hör mir zu!", beschwor er ihn eindringlich und versuchte, seine wachsende Panik zu bezwingen.

„Ich weiß, es klingt total verrückt, und vermutlich habe ich jetzt unsere… Bekanntschaft… Freundschaft… ruiniert, aber ich kann das einfach nicht länger ignorieren! Bitte… bleib! Ich verspreche, nein, ich schwöre, dass alles so bleibt wie vorher. Wahrscheinlich habe ich irgendetwas einfach nur falsch verstanden. V-vergiss es einfach!"

England vermied den flehenden Blick Russlands; stattdessen sah er auf seine Füße hinab.

„Wie könnte ich so etwas vergessen?" Er schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich-… ich… Nein. Das kann nicht..." Er schüttelte unentwegt den Kopf. „Wie lange…?"

„Seit deiner Ankunft."

„Und… warum hast du mich nicht einfach gezwungen, deine Gefühle zu erwidern, oder zumindest so zu tun?"

Ivan öffnete den Mund. Und überlegte. Und überlegte. Dann klappte er ihn wieder zu. Das war genau die Frage, auf die er keine Antwort gefunden hatte. Warum hatte er Arthur nicht gezwungen? Der Weg war so viel einfacher, so viel effektiver als derjenige, den er gewählt zu haben glaubte.

Seine Zunge versagte ihm den Dienst, und er verfluchte sich und seine zahlreicher werden Schwächen, während er das Objekt seines Kummers hilflos anblickte, dessen Augen (hoffnungsvoll?) geweitet waren.

„Ich schätze mal, ich möchte, dass du mich wirklich akzeptierst. Dass du freiwillig bleibst. Ich bin es leid, immer nur negativ eingeschätzt zu werden." Ivan kniff die Augen zusammen und redete immer schneller, sein Herz klopfte wie wild, aber die Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus, Worte, die er seit Jahrhunderten in sich aufbewahrt hatte.

„Immer nur negativ", wiederholte er mechanisch, wie das Abspulen eines häufig benutzten Programmes. „Oh, haltet euch von Russland fern, er ist ja sooo groß und _böse_, und erst seine psychopathische Schwester! Die ganze Familie ist verrückt! Alle Russen sind gefährliche Drogendealer und die Frauen sind Huren, kommt mit ihm in Kontakt und ihr seid verloren!"

„Ivan, bitte."

„Schon seine _Größe _und sein _Lächeln _lassen auf seine Grausamkeit schließen, nicht wahr? _Natürlich_ haben alle in ihrer Vergangenheit Verbrechen begangen, aber _selbstverständlich _können wir Russland nicht vergeben, weil er ja sooo viel Schlimmeres getan hat! Weil er ja Kommunist war. Bestimmt ist er auch heute noch davon besessen!"

„_Iiiiiivan…"_

„Als ob diese Nation zu Freundschaft oder überhaupt zu Gefühlen fähig wäre! Pah! Er hat ein Herz aus Stein und ein Gehirn aus Stahlwolle. Wir wollen gar nicht erst wissen, was für eine kranke Besessenheit er mit _Sonnenblumen _hat! Es kann nichts Gutes sein! Wodka trinken und Leute mit seiner Metallrohr zusammenschlagen, das ist alles, was er-… Mmpf!"

Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in verzweifelte, grüne Orbe, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt.

oOo oOo oOo

Arthur hatte es nicht ertragen können, den in Rage versetzten Russen so reden zu hören. Etwas in seinem Inneren hatte sich verkrampft, und alles, was er denken konnte, war „_Es ist nicht wahr! ES IST NICHT WAHR, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! NEIN!", _und er wiederholte diese Sätze immer wieder und versuchte dadurch, Ivan auszublenden, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Schließlich hatte ihn das Bedürfnis, Ivan das Gegenteil zu beweisen, überwältigt. Und da die Worte, die er so dringend aussprechen wollte, einfach nicht in Töne umgewandelt werden wollten, gab es nur noch einen Weg, um den Russen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend, beugte er sich vor und…

Und nun standen beide da, Augen starr und aufgerissen und Lippen gegeneinander gepresst.

Die Situation war… seltsam. Nicht unangenehm, aber… anders. Arthur seufzte erleichtert in den Pseudo-Kuss hinein, als er die Stille um ihn herum vernahm. Bestimmt hatte Russland begriffen, was für einen Unsinn er da redete. Geredet hatte, sollte man sagen.

Dann fand er endlich den Verstand, darüber nachzudenken, was genau er eigentlich gerade tat, und dank seiner durchaus ausgeprägten Rationalität kam er relativ schnell zu einem logischen, sinnvoll durchdachten und nachvollziehbaren Ergebnis, das sich in drei kurzen, knappen, alles umfassenden Worten zusammenfassen ließ.

Er. Küsste. Ivan.

Er _küsste _Ivan.

Er küsste _Ivan. _

Oh SHIT!

Unbewusst formte Arthur diesen Gedanken mit seinen Lippen, und als Ivan die Bewegung gegen seinen Mund wahrnahm, erwachte er aus seiner Trance. Die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreifend, war es um seine Zurückhaltung geschehen, und er nahm Englands mittlerweile leuchtend rot gefärbtes Gesicht in beide Hände und erwiderte den Kuss so intensiv und enthusiastisch, dass die kleinere Nation schon nach ein paar (wertvollen, unglaublichen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes atemberaubenden!) Sekunden den Kopf zurückriss und keuchend nach Luft schnappte.

„Ups." Russland grinste verlegen und so unglaublich glücklich, dass England für einen Moment völlig vergaß, was diese Aktion für Konsequenzen für ihre Beziehung, für sie selbst hatte. Doch dieser Augenblick währte nur kurz, und die Bedeutung der sich überstürzenden Ereignisse wurde ihm bewusst.

Es war nicht so, dass er abgestoßen war von dem Gedanken, zwei gleichgeschlechtliche Menschen in einer intimen Beziehung zu wissen. In dem Punkt war er neutral (was unter anderem mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass ein ungewöhnlich hoher Anteil der anderen Personifikationen dazu tendierte). Nein, es war vielmehr der Fakt, was der Rest der Welt sagen könnte, was die anderen Nationen dazu sagen _würden. _

Aber so sehr er auch versuchte, seine Gefühle beiseite zu fegen, zu leugnen: Er hatte den Kuss so sehr genossen wie der Russe. Und um nichts auf der Welt würde er diese Erinnerung jemals aufgeben. Er _wollte _diese Beziehung, er _brauchte _die Nähe zu der eiskalten Nation mit dem warmen Lächeln (ganz richtig, dieses Lächeln hatte im Laufe der Zeit jeglichen Schrecken für Arthur verloren).

Rapide blinzelnd versuchte er, seine Gedanken auf die vorliegende Situation zu fokussieren. Er verstand nicht, warum er so verlegen geworden war… Schließlich hatte er mit solchen Dingen fast so viel Erfahrung wie Frankreich, Herrgott noch mal! Auch wenn niemand jemals an die perverseste Nation der Welt heranreichen würde, er war früher Pirat und später Punk gewesen.

_Aber du hast noch nie etwas Vergleichbares für jemand anderes empfunden, _ermahnte ihn eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. England stimmte der Stimme zu. Das musste es sein. Und das bedeutete…

„Ivan… Ich… Ich… I… Iloveyou!", stammelte er heraus, kaum hörbar für die Ohren des Russen, und dennoch breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht Ivans aus. Dieser in der Heimatsprache des Engländers gestammelte Beweis, dass die andere Nation seine Gefühle erwiderte, bedeutete ihm mehr als alle Sonnenblumenfelder der Welt.

Doch bevor er mit der unterbrochenen Schmuseaktion fortfahren konnte, breitete sich plötzlich ein verzweifelter Ausdruck auf Arthurs Gesicht aus und sein Mund formte ein „o".

„Die anderen dürfen es nicht erfahren!" Sorgenvolle grüne Augen trafen auf Violett.

„Keine Sorge, _da_? Es wird ein Geheimnis bleiben. Ich verspreche es", murmelte Ivan sanft, der sich genau wie der Brite Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Natürlich durfte keine andere Seele von ihrer Beziehung erfahren. Er zog die Inselnation näher an sich heran und drückte einen Kuss auf den sandblonden Haarschopf.

„Schwöre! Schwöre, dass du es niemandem erzählen wirst! Besonders… besonders Alfred darf nichts erfahren! Was würde er von mir denken? … Oh, hey Alfred, schön dich zu sehen, ehemaliger kleiner Bruder, der mich nach zehn Jahren voller blutiger Kämpfe endgültig verlassen hat! Übrigens, ich bin mit deinem Erzfeind zusammen, du weißt schon, der ehemalige Kommunist, und ich fände es wirklich toll, wenn ihr Freunde werden könntet, auch wenn ihr die letzten Jahrzehnte lang versucht habt, euch gegenseitig umzubringen! ... _Er wird mich hassen!_"

„Beruhige dich, Arthur. Ich… ich schwöre es."

„Na gut", seufzte der Engländer und entspannte sich etwas. Dann lächelte er schief. „Ich glaube, wir haben eine ganze Menge nachzuholen!", implizierte er vielsagend. Sein Grinsen rivalisierte mit dem des Russen, der ihm aus vollem Herzen zustimmte.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Uuuuund… Kapitel Nummerrrrrrrr XVI… SCHNITT!

**Es tut mir leid**, falls ich jetzt irgendjemanden mit Russlands Ausbruch beleidigt haben sollte, der aus Russland stammt! Ich versichere hiermit, es ist in keinster Weise meine Absicht und entspricht keineswegs meiner Meinung. Es dient lediglich der Schilderung von Ivans Auffassung, wie ihn andere Leute einzuschätzen scheinen!

Dasselbe gilt für Englands Kommentar über Frankreich! Ich finde Francis in keiner Hinsicht pervers (naja, vielleicht doch ein bisschen XD), er sucht nur einen Weg, um _l´Amour_ in der Welt zu verbreiten! :P

D: Hnnnnnngggg! Es war so UNGLAUBLICH schwer, dieses Kapitel auf Papier zu bringen! In meinem Kopf war alles schon geplant und total logisch, und als ich versucht habe, alles aufzuschreiben, klang es total dämlich und kitschig und irgendwie komisch…

(Das ist jetzt ungefähr die fünfte Version, mit der ich auch einigermaßen zufrieden bin… Nicht vollständig; ich mag andere Kapitel lieber, aber naja… Ihr habt ein Update verdient und ihr sollt ein Update bekommen!)

Falls jemand auf Hardcore-Yaoi gehofft hat, dann muss ich ihn leider enttäuschen; so etwas kann ich nicht schreiben (außerdem bin ich noch mindestens zwei Jahre unter dem angemessenen Alter!), und ich kann das nicht mit meiner Story vereinbaren. Außerdem ist das Rating immer noch T ;)

Und keine Sorge, die Story ist noch längst nicht zu Ende, bloß weil die beiden jetzt zusammen sind! Also bitte kommentiert auch weiterhin so toll, wie es schon einige von euch getan haben!


	17. Chapter 17

Es änderte sich nicht viel.

Ivan und Arthur mussten erstaunt feststellen, wie sehr sie schon vor dem gegenseitigen Eingeständnis als Paar agiert hatten. Natürlich basierte das Ganze mittlerweile auf einer noch intimeren und engeren Beziehung, doch sie gingen in vielen Situationen genau wie vorher miteinander um.

Arthur gewöhnte sich an Ivan. Der Tsundere beleidigte ihn genauso oft wie jede andere Nation auch, und er gab nur noch vor, erschrocken zu sein, wenn der Russe sich nach getaner Arbeit rücklings an ihn heranschlich und ihm die Augen zuhielt. England würde (vorgeben zu) schmollen und die Hände vor seinem Blickfeld wegwedeln, doch anstatt Ivan höflich eine Tasse Tee anzubieten, wie es vorher der Fall gewesen wäre, würde er sich umdrehen und Russlands Anwesenheit _sehr _leidenschaftlich feiern.

Ivan gewöhnte sich an Arthur. Schon bald konnte er sich seine kleine Bibliothek (er hatte wirklich viele Bücher, die sich mit der Zeit angesammelt hatten!) nicht mehr ohne den Briten vorstellen, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden hockte, einen dicken Wälzer in der Hand, sofern er einen finden konnte, der nicht in kyrillischer Schrift geschrieben war, oder der sich ungeduldig streckte, um ein weiteres Buch aus einem der oberen Regalfächer zu holen. Auch seine Küche erschien ihm zu leer ohne einen mit Asche bedeckten, zerzausten Engländer, der wieder einmal eines seiner monströsen Backwerke kreierte.

Die beiden Nationen ergänzten sich nahtlos. Sie kannten die Vergangenheit des anderen und vermieden wunde Punkte. Beide waren nicht unnötig gesprächig wie beispielsweise Amerika, der keine Minute stillsitzen konnte; außerdem teilten sie ihren Sinn für Humor und Sarkasmus, ihre Liebe zu Alkohol (auch wenn Russland wesentlich toleranter war als England) und ihre Abneigung gegen Frankreich.

Aber ihnen war bewusst, dass es nicht ewig so weiter gehen konnte.

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis jemand entdeckte, dass Arthur sich im eisigen Osten versteckte?

Diese Frage beschäftigte Ivan, und er versuchte mehrmals, den Briten darauf anzusprechen, doch dieser vermied das Thema, indem er Russland an sich zog und darauf bestand, sie sollten ihre gemeinsame Zeit ausnutzen, solange sie konnten. Niemand wusste, was die Zukunft bringen würde.

oOo oOo oOo

Die Stimmung lag auf dem Tiefpunkt.

Ivan bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem Stuhl und gab vor, seine Notizen abermals durchzugehen, während er unauffällig seine Umgebung betrachtete. Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen; ein sehr nervöses Italien klammerte sich an seinen Freund Deutschland, der nicht ein einziges Mal um Ruhe bitten musste. Der Bruder des Italieners protestierte nicht einmal, als Spanien ihm gedankenverloren durch die Haare strich. Frankreich war in seinem Sitz neben Preußen zusammengesunken und war fast so unscheinbar wie die Person in einer entfernten Ecke des Raumes, die einen Eisbären in den Armen hielt und einen leichten Duft nach Ahornsirup verströmte. Australien kraulte seinen rotäugigen Koala. Sogar Griechenland war ausnahmsweise wach; er blinzelte mit schläfrigem Blick um sich und wirkte äußerst verwirrt.

Und Amerika hing schlaff in seinem Sitz, er starrte vollkommen still ins Leere; seine Präsentation lag vergessen vor ihm.

Etwas anders. Einer von ihnen fehlte. Es… fühlte sich nicht richtig an; _falsch. _

Abgesehen davon, dass das hauptsächliche Chaos in den normalen Meetings meistens von den Kabbeleien zwischen Frankreich, Amerika und England ausgegangen war, lastete die Tatsache, dass einer von ihnen nicht da war, schwer auf den Gemütern der Nationen.

Deutschland räusperte sich, ein kratziges, raues Geräusch, unterbrach das Schweigen und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Amerika."

Keine Reaktion.

„Amerika, deine Präsentation ist an der Reihe. Würdest du bitte-…" Er verstummte, als der Amerikaner sein Gesicht in die Richtung des muskulösen Deutschen drehte und die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte.

„Nein", sagte er kalt.

Niemand wagte zu atmen. Die Weltmacht wirkte gefährlicher denn je; ruhig, berechnend, fast so, als ob der Amerikaner jederzeit explodieren könnte.

Abrupt stand der Blonde auf und marschierte um den runden Konferenztisch, an den Rücken der stocksteifen Anwesenden vorbei.

„Über drei Monate! Schon seit vierzehn Wochen, sechs Tagen und…" – Er blickte auf seine protzige Armbanduhr – „etwa zwei Stunden ist Arthur verschwunden. Und einer von euch…" – seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider – „hat etwas damit zu tun. _Jemand weiß etwas." _

Er blieb stehen, nur wenige Meter von Russland entfernt, der neugierig geworden war. Was hatte der Amerikaner vor? Ivan erhob sich seinerseits und drehte sich zum Amerikaner hin. „Selbst wenn das stimmen sollte, wie willst du herausfinden, wer von uns gelogen hat? Hast du überhaupt schon einen konkreten Verdacht?" Alfred starrte ihn an. Das Funkeln in seinen himmelblauen Augen gefiel dem Russen ganz und gar nicht.

Ivan fuhr fort. „Es hätte jeder von uns sein können." Er zeigte auf Frankreich, der vergeblich versuchte, sich noch kleiner zu machen. „Der da hat Arthur gehasst, bevor überhaupt auch nur die Hälfte von uns schon existiert hat." Ungeachtet des erstickten Lauts, der aus dem Mund des Franzosen erklang, fuhr er fort. „Er hier…" – er deutete in Richtung Spaniens, der sich äußerst unwohl zu fühlen schien – „er wurde von ihm öfter auf See und zu Lande geschlagen, als du an Jahren vorzuweisen hast…" Bei diesen Worten grummelten sowohl der Spanier als auch Amerika. Er machte mit China weiter, der das Gesicht verzog. „Opiumkriege." „Hey, die zählen nicht, aru!", protestierte der Chinese. Der Russe ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an Deutschland, Italien und Japan. „Weltkriege." Der Deutsche blickte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Russland! Ich verbitte mir tunlichst-…"

Doch niemand achtete auf ihn, denn Ivan wandte sich nun an Alfred selbst, dessen Gesichtsausdruck immer finsterer geworden war. „Auch du, _Alfred. _Deine verdammte _Revolution! Dein Unabhängigkeitskrieg!" _Amerika zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als die tiefe Stimme Russlands durch den Raum donnerte, lauter noch als die Ludwigs, wenn ihm der Lärm unerträglich schien. „Für fast jeden von uns war oder ist Arthur ein Störfaktor, jemand, der nützlicher tot als lebendig wäre. Richtig? _Ist es nicht so?_"

Die Nationen waren in sich zusammengesunken; niemand wollte die Aufmerksamkeit oder die Wut des großen Russen auf sich ziehen. Die Spannung war erdrückend; und es gab niemanden, der es noch länger im Raum aushielt.

„Ich-… ich denke, wir sollten das Meeting verschieben, aru. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir heute noch viel zustande bringen werden." „Aber es gibt noch so viele Themen von größter Wichtigkeit, die wir noch nicht besprochen haben!" „Mir egal, aru. Ich halte es nicht länger hier aus", gab Yao offen zu.

Da erhob Amerika wieder seine Stimme. „Wie wäre es…" – er warf Russland aus den Augenwinkeln den gemeinsten Blick zu, den er konnte – „wenn wir eine Pause machen würden? Ich bin sicher, _Ivan _wird uns sein Haus gerne zur Verfügung stellen." Er ließ sich den Namen des Russen auf der Zunge zergehen und sprach ihn widerlich süß aus. Sarkastisch. Falsch. Doch das war es nicht, was Ivan so aufbrachte. Wie konnte der Amerikaner es wagen, sein Haus für alle zugänglich zu machen?

Und das Wichtigste… wie konnte er Arthur warnen, bevor die anderen eintrafen?

„Ich… leider muss ich…e-es geht momentan nicht, weil…" Ihm fiel keine passende Ausrede ein. Für einen Moment fiel seine Fassade, und Alfred grinste gehässig, als er merkte, dass er das ach so allmächtige Russland in die Enge gedrängt hatte. „Na los! Wer ist dafür?" Zögerlich hoben einige Nationen die Hand; überall war es besser als in dem vergleichsweise kleinen, stickigen Zimmer, in dem sie sich befanden. Amerika zählte sie; mehr als die Hälfte waren mit seinem Plan einverstanden. „Brillant! Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Ich hoffe, du hast aufgeräumt."

Während des Tumults hatte Matthew still in der Ecke gesessen, geseufzt und ein beunruhigtes Gesicht gemacht. „Warum werde ich immer von allen vergessen?", stöhnte er und kraulte das weiche Fell seines Eisbären. Kumo-… Kumara-… Kumiramo… so hieß er. Glaubte er. „Wer bist du?", fragte der monoton, nur um die ebenso flache Antwort zu erhalten: „Ich bin Kanada. Dein Besitzer."

Nach und nach standen die Personifikationen auf, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und warteten darauf, dass Russland sie begleitete, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührte und verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchte. Er musste wohl oder übel darauf vertrauen, dass England die Gefahr bemerkte und sich versteckte, bis die anderen wieder weg waren. Sich schweren Herzens fügend, schickte er sich an, den anderen zu folgen, als ihn Amerika mit einer Frage zurückhielt.

„Hey, Kommie-Bastard. Seit wann nennst du Iggy eigentlich „Arthur"?"

Ivan stutzte. Der Name des Engländers kam ihm mittlerweile wie selbstverständlich über die Lippen; und innerlich verfluchte er seine Unachtsamkeit. Natürlich musste es ausgerechnet seinem Erzfeind einfallen. Der ehemalige kleine Bruder. Die Person, deren Meinung noch immer sehr wichtig war für England. Der Mann, der immer zwischen ihm und Arthur stehen würde.

Ja, der Russe wusste von den Gerüchten, die so sorgsam von Frankreich verbreitet worden waren. Auch er war hatte Augen im Kopf; und bis vor dem Eintreffen Arthurs in Russland hatte er sich fast darüber gefreut, bedeutete dies doch eine mögliche Schwäche Amerikas, die er ausnutzen konnte. Doch gleichzeitig hatte es seinen Hass auf den selbst-proklamierten Helden geschürt, und erst seit kurzer Zeit verstand er, warum sich ihm bei jedem Gedanken an den Amerikaner zusammen mit England der Magen umgedreht hatte. Es war nicht aus Verachtung, nicht aus Hass oder Ekel. Es war unbewusster Neid. Und dies ließ nur eine Lösung zu.

Amerika musste verschwinden.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Umm… falls ihr kurz Zeit habt, geht auf mein Profil und beantwortet meine Poll-frage, okay? XD (Ich habe schon so viele Ideen :D)…

Wie auch immer… Dieses Kapitel war deutlich einfacher zu schreiben als das letzte. Es tat gut, einfach mal die ganze Frustration, die sich in Ivan angesammelt hat, herauszulassen! Außerdem finde ich, dass Alfreds Charakter bisher einfach ein wenig zu… oberflächlich von mir dargestellt wurde. Mittlerweile hat Alfie aber begriffen, dass das Objekt seiner Wünsche nicht zu erreichen ist, indem er Türen eintritt und mit Pistolen herum wedelt~ Also wird er ab sofort ein wenig ernster und cleverer (aber auch gemein zu Ivan~)!

Armer Matthew D: Er wird wirklich ständig vergessen. Und Kumajiro auch…

Na, etwas beunruhigt wegen des letzten Satzes? Jetzt liegt es an euch, was aus Amerika wird… Wie soll es enden? Schreibt mir einen Review (mehrere Antworten möglich):

Glückliches Ende (RusUk; USCan)

Semi-trauriges Ende (Amerika muss lernen, mit dem Verlust zurechtzukommen)

Alfred erkennt, dass seine Gefühle eher brüderlich als romantisch sind

Story geht weiter: Konflikt zwischen Russland und Amerika wird aufgebaut

Anderer Vorschlag von eurer Seite…

Ach ja: Der **fünfzigste Kommentator** bekommt von mir einen **One-shot seiner Wahl**! (Jedes erdenkliche Pairing und Genre möglich; aaaber Rating höchstens T für offensichtliche Gründe)


	18. Chapter 18

Im Haus brannte Licht, als Ivan mit den Nationen im Schlepptau die glatte Auffahrt hinauffuhr.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, dachte der Russe verbittert, als er aus dem Auto stieg, und er betete im Stillen, dass England die Geistesgegenwart besaß, die Lampe brennen zu lassen, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf mögliche Insassen zu lenken. Während die anderen Nationen widerwillig aus ihren Autos mit Klimaanlagen stiegen und sich murrend über die Kälte beklagten, suchte er immer noch nach einem Weg, die Anwesenheit des Briten zu verbergen.

„Sag, Ivan, warum hast du das Licht angelassen?", fragte Amerika misstrauisch, als er neben Russland den verschneiten Pfad hinauf stapfte, sich vor Kälte die Hände reibend. Ivan gönnte ihm die klammen Finger; das und noch viel mehr.

„Oh? Das muss ich wohl vergessen haben, als ich in aller Eile aufgebrochen bin", erklärte er und grinste Alfred mit gebleckten Zähnen an, um seine Nervosität zu überspielen. Der Amerikaner brachte unauffällig ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie; er blickte enttäuscht drein, als hätte er eine andere Antwort erwartet, die er jedoch nicht bekommen würde, solange Ivan noch einen Funken Verstand im Leib hatte.

„Kommt herein!", drängte er seine Begleiter, die nur zu gern auf ihn hörten. Je eher er den Besuch hinter sich hatte, desto besser. Die zitternde Menge folgte ihm in das geräumige, warme Wohnzimmer und hielten ihre steif gefrorenen Finger dem Kamin entgegen, während andere sich auf den bequemen Sofas fläzten. Einige standen einfach im Raum herum und versuchten, sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen; das russische Haus war ihnen nicht geheuer, und manche konnten von unangenehmen Erfahrungen berichten, wie die baltischen Nationen. Ivan tat es mittlerweile fast leid, was er ihnen angetan hatte, aber er versuchte nicht, ein besseres Verhältnis zu ihnen herzustellen; er war sich nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt möglich war.

„Ich mache Tee!", verkündete Ivan hastig, als Amerika sich aus dem Raum schleichen wollte, und er drückte den Amerikaner in einen Sessel. Dann eilte er aus der Tür und schloss sie sorgfältig, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach England machte.

oOo oOo oOo

Er fand Arthur in demselben Raum, in dem dieser sich schon einmal vor Amerika, Frankreich und… noch einem Mann, dessen Name Russland momentan entfallen war, versteckt hatte.

Der Engländer blätterte konzentriert durch eines seiner vielen Bücher, fasziniert von den kryptischen Buchstaben und den uralten Illustrationen, die ihre Spur über sämtliche Seiten hinweg zogen. Grüne Augen flogen förmlich über das vergilbte Papier und saugten begierig alles Neue auf. Während seines Aufenthaltes hatte er einiges von seinem Gastgeber gelernt, und dieses Wissen wandte er nur zu gern an.

Er riss den Kopf hoch, als er jemanden eintreten hörte, doch er entspannte sich wieder, als er Ivan mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf sich zu kommen sah."Hallo, Ivan", sagte er sanft und stand auf, um den anderen zu umarmen, doch er ließ ihn wieder los, als er spürte, wie steif der Russe war. „Was ist los?" Anstelle einer Erwiderung ließ sich der Mann auf die polierten Dielen fallen, ein paar Schritte entfernt, und seufzte schwer.

„Ivan?" Arthur kam näher und beugte sich vor. Er öffnete den Mund, um den Russen auszufragen, doch er kam nicht weit. Eine große Hand schoss vor, packte ihn am Revers seines mintgrünen Jacketts und ließ ihn kopfüber in den Schoß Russlands fallen. „Ah!", keuchte er auf und setzte sich auf. Prompt umschlang ihn Ivan von hinten und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Schulter. England entspannte sich etwas und lehnte sich gegen die muskulöse Brust Russlands. Ein Teil von ihm sträubte sich immer noch gegen die Vorstellung, jemand anderem so nah zu sein, jemandem so zu vertrauen, doch allmählich gewöhnte er sich daran.

„Sie sind da. Alle."

England gefror das Blut in den Adern.

„Das… Was… Wie?"

„Ich-… ich wollte es doch auch nicht, und zunächst ging alles gut, aber dieser verfluch-… _Alfred _hat mich ausgetrickst. Ich wette, er wartet nur auf eine Gelegenheit, mein Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen! Dieser verdammte kleine-…"

„Könntest du deine Abneigung gegen meinen kleinen Bruder… gegen meinen ehemals kleinen Bruder für einen Augenblick vergessen und dich auf unsere Situation konzentrieren? Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Russland zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, als dich zu verstecken, bis sie weg sind. Ich werde den Raum abschließen, sodass die anderen nicht hereinkommen können, und sobald die Luft rein ist, lasse ich dich wieder raus, okay?"

„Na gut…", grummelte der Brite, dem die Vorstellung nicht behagte, möglicherweise stundenlang in einem schlecht beheizten Raum eingeschlossen zu sein. Doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

„Schön, das wäre geklärt. Jetzt geh schon und sei ein guter Gastgeber. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst!", neckte Arthur den Mann hinter ihm und versuchte, sich aus den langen Armen zu schlängeln. Doch Ivan hielt ihn nur noch fester. „Aber ich habe keine Lust", jammerte dieser. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten!"

„Wenn du zu lange weg bist, werden sie misstrauisch. Jetzt lass mich los."

„Nein."

„Bitte!"

„Oooh nein!"

„Ivan! Let me go! NOW!"

Während die beiden sich kabbelten, bemerkten sie nicht, wie die Klinke vorsichtig herunter gedrückt wurde. Eine schlanke Figur warf ihren Schatten auf den Holzboden und spähte neugierig ins Zimmer. Mit großen Augen beobachtete die Person das Geschehen; und nach einigen Augenblicken drehte sie sich um und rannte den Korridor entlang, sich nicht um die große Tür kümmernd, die knallend zu schlug.

Blitzschnell drehten sich die beiden Nationen in die Richtung um, aus der das laute Geräusch gekommen war. Da Türen nicht von allein auf- und wieder zugehen konnten (nein, selbst in Russland nicht), gab es nur eine mögliche Erklärung: Jemand hatte sie gesehen.

„проклятие!", fluchte Ivan alarmiert und sprang auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass Arthur, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war, unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Doch er beschwerte sich nicht; dafür war die Lage zu ernst.

„My god! Was machen wir jetzt? Wenn… wenn die Person die anderen Nationen informiert, ist alles aus!"

„Wir-… wir müssen ein anderes Versteck finden. Wenn ich alles abstreite, haben wir vielleicht noch eine Chance. Jetzt dürfen wir nur nicht die Nerven verlieren!"

Doch Arthur war zu aufgeregt, um auf die Worte des Russen zu hören. Ruhelos lief er im Zimmer auf und ab und trat aus lauter Frustration gegen die Wand, was er gleich darauf bereute. Zum wiederholten Mal fiel er um, und stöhnend hielt er sich seinen wunden Fuß.

„Autsch! Okay, dann lass uns gehen…"

Aber genau in dem Moment näherte sich jemand mit eilig stampfenden Schritten. „Arthur! Iggy! Halt durch!"

oOo oOo oOo

Amerika hatte es sich in seinem Sessel bequem gemacht und war gerade dabei gewesen, sich einen genialen Infiltrationsplan auszudenken, als ihn jemand völlig außer Atem an der Schulter fasste und versuchte, ihn in Richtung Tür zu ziehen. „He, Moment… Wer… wer bist du?" Die Person seufzte schwer, versuchte aber nicht, ihn zu korrigieren. Eile war angesagt. „Ich weiß, wo Arthur ist!"

Binnen einer Sekunde war Alfred auf den Beinen. „Wo ist er? Zeig es mir!", verlangte er mit blitzenden Augen. Sofort drehte sich die Person mit dem kleinen Eisbären in den Armen um und huschte aus dem Raum. Der Amerikaner folgte ihm ungeduldig; gleichzeitig beglückwünschte er sich zu seiner genialen Eingebung. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über gewusst, wo der Engländer war! Jetzt endlich würde er Russland zur Rechenschaft ziehen können! Hoffentlich war der Brite in Ordnung…

Mit langen Schritten stürmte er den Gang entlang, permanent trat er seinem Bruder (während des Laufens hatte er dumpf realisiert, mit wem er es zu tun hatte) auf die Fersen. Ohne sich um dessen empörte Protestlaute zu kümmern, übernahm er die Führung. Vor ihm war die Tür zu dem Zimmer, vor dem sie aufgeben mussten, nachdem Russland entdeckt hatte, was sie getan hatten. Der Held würde den Tag retten!

„Arthur! Iggy! Halt durch!", rief er, um dem mutmaßlichen Opfer seines eisigen Erzfeindes Mut zu machen. Er barst mit den Fäusten ausgestreckt durch das dunkle Holz, und er betrachtete die Szene, die sich ihm auftat, mit offenem Mund.

Russland stand im Raum, einen erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem seltsam kindlichen Gesicht, die Arme leicht nach dem Engländer ausgestreckt, der auf dem Boden lag und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Fuß umklammerte. Auch er hatte einen erschrockenen Blick aufgesetzt, während er Amerika ungläubig anstarrte. Das Geschehen bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung.

„Du Bastard!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf den Russen, der abwehrend die Arme hob. „Warte, Kamerad, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!"

„Ach ja?" Alfred schlug blind auf Ivan ein, der jeden seiner Angriffe mit Leichtigkeit abwehrte. Noch war die Sicht des Amerikaners von Wut und Eifersucht getrübt, doch diese Tatsache würde sich mit der Zeit legen. Er war ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner, den man nicht unterschätzen durfte; das hatte Ivan schon in den Weltkriegen erfahren. Leider war es dem Russen nicht möglich, seine gesamte Kraft einzusetzen, denn England hätte es ihm garantiert übel genommen, hätte er Alfred verletzt.

„Bitte lass es mich erklären…"

„Du hattest deine Chance, uns alles zu sagen. Aber was hätte ich erwarten sollen? Man kann dir einfach nicht trauen! Jetzt wehr dich und kämpf!"

Er sprang ein paar Schritte zurück und sah sich wild nach seinem Bruder um. „Mattie!"

Der Kanadier wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte. Er zwängte sich an den beiden Kämpfern vorbei und beugte sich zu Arthur, um ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zubringen. Doch der wehrte sich. England stieß Matthew zur Seite und bemühte sich verzweifelt, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Nein! Ihr versteht das alles falsch! Alfred! Hör sofort auf! Schluss!"

Er hätte genauso gut auf Chinesisch reden können, denn seine Worte lösten keine Reaktion in dem wutentbrannten Amerikaner aus, der damit fortfuhr, Russland mit einem Hagel präziser Schläge einzudecken, die immer genauer wurden. Mittlerweile erwehrte sich sein Opfer nur noch mit Mühe seiner Haut, und allmählich wurde es ernst. Er musste den Streit beenden, bevor der Konflikt zwischen den Supermächten womöglich einen dritten Weltkrieg auslösen würde.

Ungeachtet seiner schmerzenden Zehen humpelte er auf die zwei Hitzköpfe zu und drängelte sich zwischen sie. Die beiden hielten mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrten ihn an. „Hört auf, alle beide!", wiederholte er zur Emphase seiner vorherigen Beschwerden.

Er wandte sich zögernd an Alfred, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung, Sorge und Skepsis ansah. „Hör zu, Amerika."

„Alfred."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nenn mich Alfred. …Bitte."

Überrascht sah ihn der Engländer an. „Gut, Alfred. Ich glaube, du hast da einiges missverstanden. Ich bin freiwillig hier, weil-…"

Ungestüm unterbrach ihn die größere Nation. „Freiwillig? Niemand ist freiwillig hier! Du kannst es offen sagen! Hat dich dieser Bastard gezwungen? Keine Sorge, ich bin hier; ich-…"

Genervt schnitt Arthur ihm das Wort ab. „Halt endlich die Klappe! Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja… Ich bin nach Russland geflogen, weil ich…" Er schluckte. „Weil ich geglaubt habe, ihr wärt froh, wenn ihr mich los wärt. Und da Ivan der einzige Mensch ist, von dem ich vermutet habe, dass er etwas Ähnliches empfindet, bin ich zu ihm gegangen… Und ich habe den Aufenthalt bei ihm wirklich genossen, also tritt seine Gastfreundschaft nicht mit Füßen, indem du haltlose Anschuldigungen in den Raum wirfst!"

„Moooment… Was?" Alfred konnte es nicht glauben.

„Alfred! Soll ich es dir noch einmal erklären?", gab Arthur geduldig zurück und setzte erneut an. „Also, ich bin nach Russland…"

„Nein, nein!" Amerika schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Dann trat er dicht an England heran und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Der Brite blinzelte verwirrt.

„Hat er dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst?"

„WAS? Nein! Nein, so ist es nicht! Jetzt glaub mir doch einfach! Was weißt du denn schon? Er-… Woah!"

Irritiert zog er an dem festen Griff, den der Amerikaner an seinem Arm hatte. „Ein glasklarer Fall von Psychoterror. Aber das werden wir schon noch in den Griff bekommen."

„Fahr zur Hölle, Alfred!"

„Vergiss es, die Hölle ist reserviert für russische Kidnapper." Mit einem stechenden Blick in Richtung Ivans zerrte er England in Richtung Ausgang. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später stand jemand im Weg.

„Geh aus dem Weg, Russland!", presste Alfred zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und stellte sich schützend vor Arthur, der sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. Wieso musste Amerika seinen Heldenkomplex ständig durch Egoismus und Sturheit ergänzen?

„Nyet. Entweder du hörst Arthur zu, oder ich bin gezwungen, entsprechende Maßnahmen einzuleiten. Du bist widerrechtlich in diesen Raum eingedrungen, und du bist in diesem Haus nicht länger erwünscht. Du warst nie in meinem Haus erwünscht, im Gegensatz zu Arthur. Er darf kommen _und _gehen, wann er will, also hör gefälligst auf, von Gehirnwäsche zu reden!"

Russland stand unbeweglich vor den beiden Nationen, und beinahe wäre es zu einem erneuten Kampf gekommen, als plötzlich Stimmen aus dem Korridor schallten.

„_Angleterre? _´ier? Das kann nischt sein! Bist du sischer, dass du dir das nischt eingebildet ´ast, Mathieu?"

„England-San ist hier?"

„England? Ein Glück, aru! …Äh, ich meine… Der Opiumbastard schuldet mir noch was!"

„England ist bei _meinem _Bruder? Was hat er hier zu suchen?"

Russland seufzte schwer, als er sich für das Unvermeidliche wappnete. Nun würde es nur noch mehr Anschuldigungen und wilde Vermutungen hageln, und er hatte weder Lust noch Kraft, sich allen Nationen auf einmal zu stellen. So würde sich dieses Missverständnis niemals aufklären lassen!

Anmerkungen des Autors: Nach einem Abend ununterbrochenen Schreibens habe ich es endlich geschafft :D Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Die Situation spitzt sich allmählich zu, und in den nächsten Kapiteln wird die Reaktion der anderen Nationen beschrieben, also bleibt dran! Und denkt dran, meine Pollfrage ist immer noch offen~

Und ich freue mich natürlich wie immer über eure Kommentare!

(Wer alle Nationen errät, die sich im letzten Abschnitt des Kapitels geäußert haben, bekommt einen Cookie XD)

Russische Übersetzung(en): 

проклятие! = Verdammt!


	19. Chapter 19

Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum mit dem Rest der Welt, und schließlich waren die Streitenden von einem Menschenring umgeben.

„_Angleterre? Russie? Amerique? _Was… was geht ´ier vor sisch?" Normalerweise klang der französische Akzent nicht halb so durchdringend wie in diesem Moment, doch wann immer Frankreich aufgeregt war, zeigte sich dies durch seine Sprechweise.

Francis war der Erste, der den Mut fasst hatte, die Stille zu brechen. „Arthur! Wieso bist du einfach so verschwunden? Misch so allein su lassen, ohne jemanden, mit dem isch misch über Kultur ´ätte streiten können…" Theatralisch breitete er die Arme aus; trotz seines fast schon abfälligen Kommentars konnte er ein breites Lächeln nicht von seinem stoppeligen Gesicht verbannen.

England verzog das Gesicht skeptisch. „Als ob du dich jemals darum gekümmert hättest, was ich tue, Frosch. Und überhaupt, was macht ihr alle hier?" Er sah Alfred scharf an, der mit den Schultern zuckte und sich verlegen den Nacken rieb. „Weißt du, ich hatte da so eine Ahnung… Und ich hatte recht! Der da…" Er zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf den unschuldig dreinblickenden Russen. „Der da ist schuld!"

Prompt war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Ivan gerichtet, der abwehrend die Hände hob. „Jetzt lass es mich doch endlich erklären, Amerika!" Erwartungsvoll sah er den Angesprochenen an.

„Gut. Versuch es. Und wehe, du hast keine überzeugenden Argumente."

„Sieh mal…" Und Russland und England begannen, das Geschehen abwechselnd zu erklären und sich eventuell zu ergänzen. Während sie sprachen, hörten die Nationen mit skeptischen Gesichtern und verschränkten Armen zu; ihnen fiel es schwer, auch nur die Hälfte von dem zu akzeptieren, was sie hörten.

Als sie geendet hatten, Ivan zur Bestätigung einmal nickte und Arthur seinen ehemaligen Bruder hoffnungsvoll ansah, schüttelte der Amerikaner verächtlich den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ich nehme euch… Ich nehme _dir _diese Geschichte nicht ganz ab." Dabei machte er eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Russland. „Was hast du mit Iggy angestellt, dass er dich auch noch bei deinen Lügen unterstützt?"

„Ich sagte doch bereits, ich habe nichts getan!"

„Wie auch immer. Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht auf Dauer auslöschen kann, denn sonst wärst du bereits jetzt ein Haufen Asche." Alfred trat dicht an Ivan heran, bis ihre Nasenspitzen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Du wirst noch bereuen, was du ihm angetan hast."

Damit schlug er Russland unerwartet mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Die malträtierte Nation stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, sich die Hand schützend über die Nase haltend, aus der ein dünner Streifen Blut tropfte. Ein weiterer Schlag in den Magen ließ ihn vornüber fallen, und er lag keuchend auf den Dielen.

Amerika setzte zu einem weiteren Fausthieb an, doch Arthur fuhr dazwischen, indem er ihn am Arm festhielt. „Alfred! Lass ihn in Ruhe! Bitte!" Der Amerikaner blickte in verzweifelte grüne Augen, und widerwillig ließ er sich zurückziehen. „Bitte! Ich… ich komme zurück, okay? Aber bitte tu ihm nicht weh!"

Alfred schnaubte angewidert. „Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Aber meinetwegen. Ich würde mir sowieso nie die Hände an diesem Verbrecher schmutzig machen…"

Damit drehte er sich um und lief mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Raum. England folgte ihm, doch nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf den verwundeten Russen zu werfen. Die anderen Nationen wichen nacheinander zurück, voller Angst, Russland könnte sich erholen und sie aus lauter Wut angreifen, bis auch der letzte die Tür schloss.

oOo oOo oOo

„Брaт, wie geht es dir? Dieser amerikanische Bastard! Soll ich ihn für dich erledigen?"

Natalya hatte die Gelegenheit ergriffen, mit Ivan allein zu sein, und war zurückgeblieben. Sie war erst später eingetroffen und hatte deshalb keine Möglichkeit, sich an Amerika zu rächen, doch das würde sie nachholen, wie sie sich versprach.

Der Russe hustete krampfhaft, bevor er sich mit zitternden Armen aufrichtete und sich wild umblickte. Sobald sein Blick auf seiner Schwester landete, stöhnte er leise auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. „Na-Natalya…", würgte er hervor. „Wo… wo si-sind sie?" „Sie sind alle gegangen. Aber ich bin noch da, Брaт! Lass uns heiraten!" Die Wände warfen ihre letzten Worte in einem dumpfen Echo zurück.

Ivan verdrehte mit Mühe die Augen und versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. „Könntest du mir bitte etwas Tee bringen?" Natalya verengte ihre bläulichen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Seit wann trank ihr Bruder Tee statt Wodka? Sie konnte sich denken, was oder genauer gesagt, wer der Grund für diesen Sinneswandel war.

„Was hat der Teeschlürfer dir angetan?", zischte sie zornig und ließ unwillkürlich ihre Fingerspitzen über die messerscharfe Schneide des Dolches gleiten, den sie zwischen den Falten ihres Kleides versteckt hatte. Ein dunkelroter Blutstropfen quoll aus dem dünnen Schnitt, den die Klinge an ihrem Daumen hinterlassen hatte. Ausdruckslos sah sie zu, wie die Flüssigkeit an ihrem bleichen Finger hinab lief und schließlich die Dielen benetzte.

Die Weißrussin spürte keinen Schmerz; diese Fähigkeit hatte sie schon seit Jahrhunderten unterdrückt, sie kam nur unter extremen Bedingungen zum Vorschein. Binnen einer Minute hatte sich schwarzer, verkrusteter Schorf auf der schmalen Wunde gebildet. Natalya wusste, dass in ein paar Minuten nichts mehr zu sehen sein würde.

Ihre morbide Kuriosität wurde von Ivan unterbrochen, der mit einiger Mühe aufgestanden war und jetzt auf zitternden Knien zum Bücherschrank wankte. Der Amerikaner hatte mit voller Kraft zugeschlagen, und auch wenn Russland abgehärtet war, was Gewalt anging, so konnte er die unglaubliche Schlagkraft der aufstrebenden Supermacht nicht einfach abtun.

Doch die Hiebe schmerzten ihn nicht halb so sehr wie die Erkenntnis, dass Arthur weg war.

„Wo ist er?", stieß er hervor und sah seine Schwester durchdringend an. Die zuckte mit den Achseln und steckte ihre Waffe zurück an ihren Ursprungsort. Sie konnte sich denken, wen der andere meinte.

„Der Hamburger-fressende Möchtegern-Held hat ihn mitgenommen. Ich schätze mal, er wird versuchen, seine geistige Gesundheit wieder herzustellen, wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie je existiert hat. England und seine imaginären Fantasie-Kreaturen…"

Ivan hörte nur halbherzig zu. Schon der erste Satz hatte ihn praktisch zur Weißglut getrieben. Seine Rache an Amerika würde qualvoll und langsam sein. Sehr, sehr langsam…

Es gab nur einen Haken: Wie sollte er seine Rachegelüste vor Arthur geheim halten? Der Russe wollte auf keinen Fall seine Beziehung mit dem Engländer gefährden, und der Tod des Mannes, den dieser über Jahrhunderte hinweg aufgezogen hatte, würde garantiert einen Schatten über dieselbe werfen, der sie den Rest ihres Daseins vergiften könnte. Aber vorher musste er sich noch um etwas anderes kümmern. Er musste den Briten zurück bekommen.

Zähneknirschend ging er seine Optionen durch. Alfred würde dreimal so scharf auf Arthur achten wie sonst, und wenn Russland nicht aufpasste, dann würde der Amerikaner die kleine Nation so manipulieren, dass England in Ivan das Gleiche sah wie Alfred: Einen Feind.

„Брaт?"

Eine hohe Stimme drang durch das dichte Netz der Gedanken, das er sich in der kurzen Zeit der Unaufmerksamkeit gewoben hatte; sie besaß einen scharfen, eisigen Klang, der im Kontrast zu der warmen, oftmals spöttisch angehauchten Sprechweise des Engländers stand.

„Брaт!" „Ja?", fragte er genervt, drehte sich aber nicht von den verstaubten Bücherrücken weg, die er mittlerweile wieder intensiv studierte. Warum war sie immer noch da? Merkte sie nicht, dass sie nicht erwünscht war?

Natalyas Stimme klang plötzlich klein und verloren, als sie weitersprach, als hätte sie Ivans Gedanken gelesen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie zögerte, bevor sie ergänzte: „Du hast dich in letzter Zeit so zurückgezogen… Nicht dass du sonst häufiger zu sehen wärst, aber du wirkst so abwesend bei deinen Telefonaten, und bei unserem letzten Besuch bist du nicht mal zusammengezuckt, als du mich gesehen hast." Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, ließ es aber dabei bewenden.

Ivan drehte sich endlich zu ihr um; sie stand da und hatte einen besorgen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Sie meinte es ehrlich.

Er ging mit präzise berechneten Schritten auf sie zu, während seine Schwester ihn mit wachem Blick musterte, und umarmte sie unerwartet. Sie ließ es regungslos geschehen, änderte ihre Haltung selbst dann nicht, als ihr Bruder wieder und wieder drängend murmelte: „Es tut mir leid. я сожалею об этом. Es tut mir leid." Sein heißer Atem strich über ihren Nacken, und sie spürte ihn an ihrem Körper beben.

Nach, wie es ihnen schien, einer Ewigkeit ließ Ivan die Weißrussin los. Sie blinzelte verlegen; und mit den belegten Worten „Ich mache Tee…" schlüpfte sie aus dem Zimmer. Russland sah ihr nach; innerlich beschäftigte er sich bereits mit einem neuen Aspekt. Er hatte soeben die verletzliche Seite Weißrusslands gesehen; jeder besaß eine solche.

Er musste nur Amerikas Verwundbarkeit, seine Schwäche herausfinden, dann würde alles ganz einfach werden. Sofort schossen ihm Bilder durch den Kopf, Bilder von einem bestimmten grünäugigen Engländer, in den der Amerikaner so verschossen war, doch Ivan wusste, dass er diese Schwäche niemals zu seinem Vorteil nutzen würde. Er würde Arthur aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushalten.

Doch es gab noch andere Möglichkeiten. Hatte Amerika nicht einen Bruder? Mark? Michael? Manuel? Mike? Mario? Ihm fiel der Name einfach nicht ein, doch er war sich seiner Existenz eindeutig bewusst. Er könnte ihn als Geisel benutzen und ihn gegen den Engländer eintauschen. Natürlich würde er es nicht dabei belassen; Amerika würde nicht ohne angemessene… _Abschreckung… _davon kommen.

Sehr zufrieden mit seinem Plan machte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Lieblingswaffe, an die er seit dem Ankommen Arthurs keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet hatte. Er grinste, als er sie in einer der hinteren Winkel seines Hauses aufgestöbert hatte; sein war in verhältnismäßig gutem Zustand; den rötlichen Rostüberzug, der sich gebildet hatte, konnte man leicht beseitigen.

Seine berühmte dunkle Aura kehrte zurück, bis sie ihn komplett einhüllte, ihn um waberte, wie dunstige Nebelschleier eine mächtige Eiche kosend, sich wie Schatten an kantige Felsen schmiegend. Diesmal gab es kein Entrinnen vor der Schwärze, und Russland wollte es nicht. Das Einzige, was aus der ominösen Wolke drang, war ein dumpfer „Kolkolkol"-Laut, der sich an- und abschwellend durch das ganze Gebäude zog und die Luft mit bitterer Vorahnung erfüllte.

Es war Zeit, eine Fassade gegen eine andere einzutauschen.

Es war Zeit, Amerika spüren zu lassen, wer das Heft in der Hand hatte.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich neige zur Melodramatik. Aber mir persönlich gefällt dieses Kapitel irgendwie… Vermutlich, weil ich jetzt endlich meinen Hang zum Sadismus ausleben kann… XD MUAHAHAHAAAaaa… *hust*

Ach ja, wegen des … Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es keine befriedigende deutsche Übersetzung für Russlands bevorzugtes Mittel zur Verteidigung (und zum Angriff!) gibt, weswegen ich das Wort so lange benutzen werde, bis ihr mir ein besseres gebt XD Ich habe über „Metallrohr", „Abflussrohr", „Metallstange mit Hahn" und Ähnliches nachgedacht, fand aber alles zu wenig… griffig…

Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, euch hat es auch gefallen, und bitte gebt mir Feedback~

Russische Übersetzung(en):

Брaт = Bruder

я сожалею об этом = Es tut mir leid


	20. Chapter 20

England kochte vor Wut, als er der Tür, die Alfred ein paar Minuten zuvor verschlossen hatte, einen Tritt gab. Dann riss er sich zusammen und starrte sie an; es war sinnlos, die Tür zu bestrafen, wenn der einzige, dem er liebend gern Schaden zufügen wollte, der Amerikaner selbst war.

„_Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, Iggy_", hatte er gesagt, während er Arthur in den Raum geschoben und den silbernen Schlüssel aus der abgewetzten Jacke geholt hatte. Der verdammte Bastard hatte ihn in seinem Hotelraum eingeschlossen! Als ob er nicht selbst wüsste, was das Beste für ihn war; momentan war sein einziger Wunsch, sich wieder in Russlands Haus zu befinden.

Er musste Ivan warnen; er wusste, dass der Amerikaner nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Obendrein fürchtete er, der Russe könne wegen des Geschehens derart aufgeregt sein, dass er die Wut Alfreds nur noch anstacheln würde. Wieso musste der andere auch so hartnäckig sein, wenn Arthur ihm doch egal war? Alfred hatte nie ein besonderes Zeichen von Anteilnahme am Schicksal Englands gezeigt; warum sollte er jetzt damit anfangen?

Nach einigen Minuten vergeblicher Suche nach etwas ansatzweise Nützlichem wie ein Stück Draht oder eine Haarklammer (auch wenn letzteres eher unwahrscheinlich war) gab er auf. Grummelnd vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und beugte sich vornüber, um sich auf das mit Spiderman-Bettwäsche (typisch Alfred) bezogene Bett zu setzen. Etwas Weißes fiel aus seiner Jackentasche und kullerte über den Fußboden. Arthur stutzte und hob es auf. Es entpuppte sich als ein Stück Kreide. Sofort wollte er sich an die Arbeit machen; denn er wusste genau, wie er aus dem Zimmer entkommen würde.

Diesmal würde… diesmal _durfte _nichts schief gehen. Der Holzboden des Zimmers würde leiden müssen, aber das war es wert. Arthur stand eilig auf und kniete nieder. Gerade wollte er das Kreidestück auf die glänzenden Dielen setzen, als ein in einem auffälligen Knallblau gefärbtes Buch neben ihm auf den Boden prallte. Er musste es aus Versehen hinunter gezogen haben, als er den Nachttisch gestreift hatte. Aber eins machte ihn stutzig: Seit wann las Alfred etwas anderes als Comics?

Neugierig nahm der Engländer das Buch in die Hand und las den Titel. „_The awesome diary of the HERO - Alfred F. Jones". _Interessant. Hin und her gerissen zwischen der Versuchung, das Schriftstück durch zu blättern, und dem Widerstreben, die Privatsphäre des Amerikaners zu verletzen, entschied er sich schließlich dafür, dass ein Blick nicht schaden konnte. Vielleicht würde er etwas Nützliches erfahren, was ihm helfen konnte, Amerika von der Kriegserklärung an Ivan abzuhalten.

Er schlug das Buch in der Mitte auf und begann, wahllos Einträge zu lesen, bis er etwas fand, womit er niemals gerechnet hätte. Seine Augen wurden immer größer, bis er das Buch in eine Ecke des Zimmers schmiss und mit fahrigen Fingern die Kreide über den Boden gleiten ließ. Jetzt war ihm einiges klar geworden; und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er zukünftig mit Alfred umgehen würde.

oOo oOo oOo

Alfred schlang seine Jacke enger um sich, als er durch die Kälte des Landes seines Erzfeindes schritt. Er war an wärmeres Klima gewöhnt, und der Amerikaner vermisste seine heißen Strände, überfüllten Großstädte und patriotischen Einwohner. Doch es war sinnlos, über seine Heimat nachzudenken, solange er sich für einen drohenden Angriff Russlands bereit machen musste. Nicht dass dem Kommunisten (_ehemaligen _Kommunisten, wie Alfred schmollend zugab) etwas an Arthur liegen würde; der Amerikaner war vielmehr davon überzeugt, dass die kleine Nation für ihn nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war, den er noch herausfinden musste.

Aber er hatte eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten, als er Ivan körperlich attackiert und verletzt hatte. Sich zu drohen, war eine Sache, ein offener Angriff eine ganz andere.

Die Spannung zwischen den beiden großen Ländern brodelte ohnehin schon, und Amerika zweifelte nicht daran, dass Russland ihm schon bald den Krieg erklären würde. China würde sich zweifellos auf dessen Seite schlagen (Ex-Kommies hielten zusammen); ebenso wie die baltischen Staaten, die zu viel Angst vor ihm hatten, um sich dem Russen zu widersetzen.

Der Amerikaner seinerseits würde auf die Unterstützung seines Bruders zählen können, eventuell auch auf die Frankreichs, obwohl der Franzose noch nie für sein militärisches Geschick bekannt gewesen war. Und England. Arthur _musste _ihm einfach helfen. Alfred war sich nicht sicher, was er tun würde, wenn er den Engländer in den Reihen seiner ärgsten Feinde ausfindig machen würde.

Demzufolge hatte er zwei Dinge zu tun: Er musste sich für den Krieg rüsten, und er musste einen Weg finden, Arthur in seinen normalen Zustand zurück zu versetzen.

Aufatmend ging er durch die Drehtür des vornehmen Hotels, in dem man ihn während des mehrtägigen Meetings einquartiert hatte. Pfeifend schloss er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf, in dem er Arthur zurückgelassen hatte. Alfred hatte ihn nicht zum nächsten, spontan eingerichteten Treffen mitnehmen wollen, weil die restlichen Teilnehmer (abgesehen von Russland natürlich) besprochen hatten, was mit dem Briten geschehen sollte. Sie hatten beschlossen, ihn in Amerikas Obhut zu geben, bis er wieder vollständig „geheilt" war.

Mit schweren Schritten stapfte er über die Türschwelle. „Iggy?"

Keine Antwort.

„Komm schon, _Artie, _nimm es mir nicht übel, okay? Es war einfach die beste Lösung! Willst du nicht auch wieder der griesgrämige Teetrinker von früher sein?"

Nicht einmal das Summen der Heizkörper, die die Zimmertemperatur angenehm regulierten, konnte ihn von der Stille ablenken, die durch den Raum geisterte.

„Arthur?"

Nun war Alfred ernsthaft besorgt. Er blickte sich um, auf der Suche nach einem Lebenszeichen des anderen, halb auf einen Scherz hoffend, doch das Einzige, das er fand, waren weiße pulverige Spuren. Sie führten ihn zu einem kreisrunden Kreidemuster auf dem Boden, gespickt mit Ziffern und Symbolen, wie sie der Amerikaner noch nie gesehen hatte. Ringsum lagen Aschekrümel und Holzsplitter, die alle aus dem Brandfleck in der Mitte des Gebildes zu kommen schienen.

Es konnte nur eines bedeuten. Amerika sah es schon vor sich; Russland musste ihn ausfindig gemacht haben, einen Kreis auf den Fußboden zeichnend, um… Ja, warum eigentlich?... und anschließend hatte er England mitgenommen.

Mit finsterem Gesicht ließ Alfred seinen Blick weiter wandern, bis er in einer Ecke sein (heldenhaftes!) Tagebuch fand, lieblos weggeworfen. Hatte Arthur… hatte er womöglich einen Blick hineingeworfen? Und- und hatte er die letzten Einträge gelesen? Wenn das stimmte, dann… Der Amerikaner weigerte sich entschieden, sofort über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Plan.

„Na warte, Ivan", zischte Alfred und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Jetzt konnte Russland nichts mehr retten.

oOo oOo oOo

Der Mann schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte durch sandig blonde Strähnen in die grelle Sonne. Sein Mund war ausgetrocknet; seine Zunge war pelzig und brannte wie Feuer. Seine Glieder schmerzten, und sein Rücken protestierte gegen den harten Untergrund, auf dem er schon seit längerem liegen musste. Wo war er? Und noch wichtiger: _Wer _war er?

Stöhnend richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf, die Hände auf heißen Sand und karges Felsgestein gestützt, und sah sich um. Die Gegend kam ihm vage bekannt vor.

Er versuchte, sich auf seine letzten Tätigkeiten zu konzentrieren. Kreide… es hatte irgendetwas mit Kreide zu tun; mit leuchtend blauen Augen, die ihn entschuldigend angeblickt hatten…

Schlagartig fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er war Arthur Kirkland. Die Personifikation von England. Und Alfred hatte… ihn in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Danach… hatte er das weiße Schreibutensil gefunden und… seinen Ausbruch mit Hilfe der Magie gewagt. Vorher hatte er noch etwas äußerst Interessantes über Alfred erfahren, etwas, das ihn in ungläubiges Staunen versetzt hatte… Doch darüber konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen. Zuallererst galt es, seine derzeitige Lage zu erkunden.

„Ich bin England", sagte er probeweise zu sich selbst. Die Worte glitten ihm leicht über die Zunge. „Ich bin England. Ich bin… wo?"

Weit und breit wüstenartige Landschaft; der Wind strich über die sandige Fläche, heulte in den durch Witterung entstandenen höhlenartigen Gebilden, die kreuz und quer über das Gebiet verteilt waren. Die Wurzeln einzelner, halb vertrockneter Büsche hatten die poröse Erde aufgebrochen und Risse über die gesamte Oberfläche gesendet. „Oh nein", wisperte er hohl; seine Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen.

Nicht gut. _Ganz und gar nicht _gut.

Warum zum Teufel war er in _Australien_ gelandet? Von allen Ländern dieser Erde hatte er ausgerechnet die ehemalige Kolonie von ihm erwischt, mit der er momentan am wenigsten zu tun haben wollte, erinnerte Australien ihn doch zu sehr an den lauten, selbstbewussten Amerikaner. Garantiert wusste Jacob (oder Jake, wie man ihn generell nannte) schon, wer in seinem Land war; vielleicht befand er sich sogar schon auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Er musste weg; er hatte nicht die Kraft, mit einer zweiten Nation klar zu kommen, die in Benehmen und Intelligenzquotient keinen Deut mehr vorzuweisen hatte als Alfred.

Taumelnd kam er auf die Beine und wagte einige Schritte vorwärts. Er musste stundenlang bewusstlos gewesen sein; der enorme Schub an Energie, die für diesen gewaltigen Sprung durch den Raum nötig gewesen war, hatte ihn für eine ganze Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er war dehydriert, panisch und musste dringend zurück nach Europa.

Beinahe kippte er um, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er die Hilfe des Australiers brauchen würde, um nach Russland zu kommen. Ihm blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart… Wieso musste Australien auch so weit entfernt sein? Konnte das Schicksal ihm nicht ein einziges Mal gnädig sein?

Nach einem mühsamen, stundenlangen Marsch in die erste Richtung, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, erreichte er eine kleine Siedlung am Rande der Zivilisation. Wenigstens war seine Jacke unbeschädigt geblieben, in der sich sowohl ein weiteres Stück Kreide als auch ein paar Münzen befanden, die ihm allerdings in Australien nicht viel nützen würden.

Ein Anruf war somit ausgeschlossen, und England fand sich damit ab, dass der andere ihn schon finden würde (falls er die Geistesgegenwart besaß, sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen, nach ihm zu suchen). Er war nicht auf dem Treffen erschienen, soweit Arthur gesehen hatte, und befand sich demzufolge in Reichweite.

Unter dem kühlen Schatten einer Hausfassade machte er Rast und setzte sich in die staubige Erde. Das vorsintflutliche Kaff hatte nicht viel zu bieten, aber für den Augenblick würde es reichen. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Eintreffen Australiens.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Dieses Kapitel war ja fast schon zu leicht zu schreiben XD Ich hätte es schon früher gepostet, wenn ich nicht krank geworden wäre… D: (Fail!Magier!England und Idiot!Amerika sind einfach so Canon~) Ich selbst bin gespannt, wie die Begegnung von Arthur und Jake verlaufen wird, weil ich mir dazu noch absolut keine Gedanken gemacht habe… Soll Australien eine völlig bedeutungslose Nebenrolle bekommen oder doch noch ein wenig mehr auftauchen?

Und mir ist gerade etwas aufgefallen… Diese Story sollte ursprünglich nur bis zu zehn Kapitel haben… Jetzt sind es… Moment, ich muss kurz nachsehen… schon ZWANZIG! _ Ich sollte mich wirklich kürzer fassen, aber dafür habe ich einfach zu viel Spaß am Schreiben~

Reviews helfen mir, schneller gesund zu werden XD

Ach ja: Das Kapitel ist für **Siria Black-Red Dragon**, weil sie 1.) eine Superstory für Russland/England geschrieben hat (na los, lest sie!) und 2.) eine supertolle Kommentatorin und... darf ich Freundin sagen?... ist! XD


	21. Chapter 21

Jake hatte Mühe, still zu sitzen, als er die holprige Straße entlang fuhr. Er hatte sofort gespürt, dass jemand in seinem Land war, jemand von den anderen, und auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wer es sein könnte, war er doch aufgeregt. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass eine andere Personifikation ihn besuchen wollte.

_Oder, _dachte er innerlich seufzend, _jemand will einfach nur wissen, warum ich nicht bei dem Meeting war. _

Den Termin hatte er einhalten wollen, doch ihm war eine unerwartete Erkältung seines Koalas zuvorgekommen, den er aus Versehen für ein paar Stunden im Kühlschrank eingesperrt hatte. Es war natürlich seine Pflicht gewesen, sich um das arme Tier zu kümmern; abgesehen davon mochte er sich nicht von seinem pelzigen Begleiter auf Schritt und Tritt trennen. Die Politik konnte warten, hatte er entschieden, während er seinem animalischen Freund eine weitere Decke gebracht hatte.

Nun, da der Koala eingeschlafen war, hatte er auf ein paar ruhige Stunden gehofft, in denen er seinen Hobbies frönen konnte, beispielsweise „Ringen mit Alligatoren" oder „Schlangennester suchen" oder etwas ganz besonders Unterhaltsames, das „Pfeilgiftfroschwettessen*". Aber dazu brauchte es einen Gegenspieler, den er nicht hatte (einen Menschen konnte er nicht fragen; diese Sportart endete tödlich für jedes sterbliche Wesen).

Doch seine Pläne wurden zunichte gemacht, als er dieses vertraute (mittlerweile allerdings ein wenig eingerostete) Gefühl im Hinterkopf bekommen hatte. Seine Neugier hatte gesiegt, und er war sofort zu seinem alten Auto gerannt, das die meiste Zeit über unbenutzt in seiner provisorischen Garage stand, da er immer noch Pferde und altmodische Fortbewegungsmittel bevorzugte. Diesmal jedoch würde er vielleicht mehr als einen Sattel-… äh, Sitz brauchen.

Was ihn aber verwirrt hatte, war das seltsame Gefühl, das sich in ihm für ein paar Sekunden breit gemacht hatte, als er die Präsenz der Person zum ersten Mal verspürt hatte. Zum einen hatte sie sich für ungefähr eine Zehntelsekunde… anders angefühlt, fast unnatürlich, könnte man sagen. Zum anderen war die Nation einfach mitten im australischen Outback gelandet; wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

Er war so neugierig, dass er beinahe vergaß, den knurrenden Motor abzuschalten, als er aus seinem Wagen sprang, der mit einem Stottern erstarb. Seine braunen Haare flatterten und grüne Augen blitzten unternehmungslustig, als er den Weg entlang lief, auf der Suche nach der unbekannten Nation.

Der Australier staunte nicht schlecht, als er England besinnungslos in der staubigen Erde liegen sah, alle Viere von sich gestreckt; seine Brust hob und senkte sich in rhythmischen Abständen. Jake kniete nieder, um ihn zu wecken, doch dann hielt er inne. Er hatte den Mann, den er insgeheim immer noch als großen Bruder sah, noch nie so vollkommen entspannt gesehen. Selbst in früheren Zeiten, als die Welt noch nichts von den Weltkriegen geahnt hatte, die zu ihrer vorläufigen Trennung geführt hatten**, war der Brite angespannt und ständig beschäftigt gewesen, was nicht verwunderlich war bei dem Reich, das er zu stützen und zu stärken hatte.

Jetzt sah die Sache anders aus; die dünnen Linien an seinen Mundwinkeln waren verschwunden und waren einem schmalen Lächeln gewichen, genauso wie unruhigen Bewegungen der Augen unter den Augenlidern im Schlaf. Er wirkte ruhig, und Jake fragte sich, was passiert war, während Arthur verschwunden war. Er hatte dies mit Sorge bemerkt, doch erst jetzt, nachdem der andere aufgetaucht war, war er wirklich neugierig geworden: Was um alles in der Welt mochte den sturen Engländer so verändert haben?

Schließlich entschied er sich, seinem Warten ein Ende zu setzen. Enthusiastisch begann er, Arthur zu schütteln, bis der ein schwaches Protestgeräusch von sich gab. Ärgerlich setzte sich England auf, noch halb in dem Traum gefangen, den er soeben gehabt hatte. Auch wenn er es sich nur widerwillig eingestand; er vermisste seinen russischen… _Lover… _(selbst in Gedanken brachte er das Wort kaum über seine imaginären Lippen. Er verfluchte sich und seinen Stolz).

Arthur richtete sich auf; Jake streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Seine sonnengebräunte Pranke kontrastierte mit der blassen Haut des Engländers, der kurz darauf all den Staub und den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung klopfte und den Australier mit einem leicht unkomfortablen Lächeln adressierte. „Hallo, Jacob. Wie… nett, dich zu sehen."

Der Angesprochene überwand den Abstand zwischen den beiden Männern und umarmte Arthur fest, während er ein freudiges „Es ist Jake. Jake. Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Hello, mate!" von sich gab. England versteifte sich und betrachtete peinlich berührt eine sträflich unscheinbare Hausfassade, die sein gesamtes Blickfeld einnahm. Aber auch dieser Anblick konnte ihn nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie sehr der Australier der Person ähnelte, die ihn und den Russen getrennt hatte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden trat Jake einen Schritt zurück und musterte Arthur, der seinen Blick abschätzend erwiderte. Der Australier hatte sich nicht sonderlich verändert; seine wohlproportionierte Statur, das strahlende Lächeln und das leicht jungenhafte Gesicht vereinigten sich zu dem Bild eines gut gelaunten jungen Mannes mit zerzausten braunen Haaren und einem Pflaster auf der Nase (warum zum Teufel hatte er immer noch dieses Pflaster dort? Arthur hatte nie begriffen, wieso er eines trug; schließlich konnte er dort keine Verletzung haben, schon gar nicht eine so permanente). Das einzige, was er nicht entdecken konnte, war der anhängliche Koala, den Australien stets bei sich trug.

Aber sonst passte alles: Sein Aussehen, sein sorgloses Auftreten und das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen, das den Engländer schon zu früheren Zeiten darüber informiert hatte, dass etwas im Busch war.

„Was ist los?"

„Das sollte ich dich eigentlich fragen! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit über? Ist irgendetwas geschehen? Du hast dich verändert! Was ist passiert? Na, sag schon! Ach übrigens, ich muss dir unbedingt den Nachwuchs von David zeigen…"

Während der Australier aufgeregt auf England einzureden begann, hörte der schon nach dem ersten Satz nur noch lustlos zu. Er hatte kein großes Interesse daran, noch mehr kleine Alligatoren kennen zu lernen (er hatte Erfahrungen mit „David" gemacht, die er lieber verdrängen wollte), doch es war beinahe unmöglich, dem Redeschwall Australiens ein Ende zu setzen.

Unauffällig verdrehte er die Augen und sah sich nach Jakes Wagen um, der ein Stück entfernt an der Straße stand. Arthur brachte seine ehemalige Kolonie dazu, ihm zu folgen, und setzte sich ans Lenkrad, mit der Absicht, den Anlasser zu finden. Erfolglos wandte er sich an seinen Begleiter, der seinen Mund immer noch zur Untermalung der Geräuschkulisse einsetzte. „Würdest du mir bitte erklären, wie dieses verdammte Ding fährt?"

Die gereizte Frage hatte Australien aus dem Konzept gebracht, und der brünette Mann hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Hey, bleib locker, ja? Okay, es ist besser, wenn ich fahre… Das Schätzchen hier hat schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel!" Er tauschte seinen Beifahrerplatz mit einem bereitwilligen Arthur, der sich lediglich wünschte, in Bewegung zu sein, _etwas _zu tun. Es war die Hölle für ihn, untätig herum zu sitzen oder ein Plauderstündchen mit Jake zu halten, während Ivan sich gegen Alfred behaupten musste.

Apropos…

„Jake, könntest du mich direkt zum nächsten Flughafen fahren? Ich muss noch dringend etwas erledigen."

„Aber… ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mir erklären, was los ist!" Jake setzte einen Blick zum Steinerweichen auf, ein Blick, der dem des Amerikaners zum Verwechseln ähnlich war. Die Unterlippe vorgeschoben und die Augen groß, fiel es Arthur schwer, weg zu sehen.

„Ich… ich…" England war nicht in der Lage, diesen weit aufgerissenen flehenden Augen zu widerstehen. „In Ordnung. Aber nur das Nötigste; ich habe es wirklich eilig, verstehst du?"

„Na klar, kein Problem! Dann fang an, Artie-… Äääh, Arthur!" Sein freches Grinsen verriet dem Briten, dass der Ausrutscher weder ein solcher gewesen war noch als solcher aufgefasst zu werden hatte. „Also gut, _Jacob._" Das Grinsen formte sich zu einer Grimasse; der größere Mann bevorzugte es, mit seinem Spitznamen angesprochen zu werden.

Der Australier schmollte, doch England beschäftigte sich bereits mit dem neuesten Dilemma, in dem er steckte. Wie viel konnte er Jake anvertrauen? Sollte er seine Beziehung mit dem Russen erwähnen? Wie würde der Andere reagieren? Würde er ihn verstehen? Oder würde er Amerika zustimmen?

oOo oOo oOo

Arthur wiederholte seine Erklärung, die er nicht lange zuvor mit Ivan zusammen ersonnen hatte, wobei er allerdings Details ausließ und sich auf das Wichtigste beschränkte. Australien schien sich voll und ganz auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, doch er umklammerte das Lenkrad fester, wann immer England das Motiv für sein Verschwinden erwähnte.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte er, als Arthur stoppte, um Atem zu schöpfen. Irritiert drehte der Angesprochene den Kopf. „Wie meinst du das?" „Denkst du wirklich, wir würden dich hassen?"

„W- was ist das für eine Frage?", stammelte der Engländer und tappte nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Armaturenbrett des Wagens herum, schnell und unregelmäßig, seinem Herzschlag gleichkommend. „Natürlich glaube ich das. Ich _weiß _es. Du musst mir nichts vormachen. Ich habe… Dinge in der Vergangenheit getan, die unverzeihlich sind, und ich habe meine Strafe dafür schon erhalten. Ihr habt mich verlassen, und ich…" Seine Hände zitterten. „Ich habe es akzeptiert."

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam das Auto zum Stehen. Arthur warf einen Blick zur Seite. „Was ist los? Warum fährst du nicht weiter?"

Anstatt eine Antwort zu bekommen, musste er zusehen, wie Jake ausstieg und den Wagen halb umrundete. Er stoppte vor der Beifahrertür und riss sie auf. Der Brite fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler unter dem stechenden Blick, den er auf sich spürte.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

_Was? _

„Denk doch mal einen Augenblick nach! Wenn wir dich so abscheulich finden würden, warum hätten wir dann nach dir suchen sollen?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Arthur ihn an. „Ihr habt nach mir gesucht?"

„Natürlich, du Idiot!"

Empört wollte die kleinere Nation den Mund aufreißen, bekam aber stattdessen eine Handvoll Baumwolle ins Gesicht, als seine ehemalige Kolonie ihn in eine grobe, unbeholfene Umarmung zog. Arthur fiel auf, wie häufig er in letzter Zeit engen Körperkontakt dieser Art hatte; nicht dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde. Während England damit beschäftigt war, herauszufinden, wie er wieder an frische Luft kam, hörte er Jake dumpf sagen: „Niemand hasst dich, klar? Wir haben… Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Geht das in deinen Schädel?"

Ein ersticktes Muffeln war die Antwort.

„Was? Oh, sorry."

Damit ließ er die ältere Nation los. Der Mann blickte dem anderen direkt in die Augen. Australien sah ihn so ernst und bestimmt an, wie Arthur ihn nur selten gesehen hatte, und er konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu glauben. Für den Moment.

„Ist gut…", sagte er und verfluchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme. Er versuchte, seine Verlegenheit und Erleichterung zu überspielen, indem er sich abwandte und Jake mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte, weiter zu fahren.

Der Australier gehorchte, und während er den Motor wieder startete, fuhr sich Arthur mehrmals mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Verfluchter Wüstenstaub.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Ein Einblick in das Leben Australiens! Ach, ich liebe ihn~ (Wenn irgendjemand der Meinung ist, ich habe ihn zu OOC dargestellt, dann soll er mir Bescheid geben, okay? Aber für mich (und nicht nur für mich) wird er immer wie ein zweiter Alfred sein~)

Zusatzinfo: 

*Eine von mir erfundene Sportart XD Pfeilgiftfrösche = Hochgiftige Frösche, in deren Gift die Ureinwohner Australiens ihre Pfeile tauchten(/tauchen?), um Gegner/Beute zu vergiften… Jake, Jake, Jake… Du bist auch nicht die hellste Birne im Leuchter~

**Während der beiden Weltkriege musste Großbritannien die Kolonien, die während der vorherigen Dekaden erworben/erobert worden waren, nach und nach in die Unabhängigkeit entlassen. Dieser Prozess ging größtenteils verhältnismäßig friedlich vonstatten; einige dieser Bezirke entschieden sich dann, dem britischen „Commonwealth of Nations" beizutreten, so auch Australien (und Kanada! Kanadaaaa~ Veee~).


	22. Chapter 22

Matthew hatte vom kommenden Tag nicht viel erwartet.

Er hatte sich auf die übliche Routine vorbereitet: Aufstehen, Pancakes machen (diese Aufgabe nahm eine ganze Weile in Anspruch; Kumi-… Kamuni-… Kumajari verschlang Dutzende), den Fernseher nach einem guten Hockeymatch durchforsten, am Nachmittag vielleicht noch ein paar Einkäufe erledigen, bevor er sich anschließend mit seinem Harper* traf. Abends rief er meistens seinen Bruder an, der aber spätestens nach zwei Minuten vergessen hatte, dass er mit jemandem sprach, und das Telefon im Kühlschrank liegen ließ, aus dem er sich eine Flasche koffeingeladenen Flüssigzucker (auch bekannt als Cola) geholt hatte. Die einzige Abwechslung war das Gefühl, dass eine andere Nation zu Besuch war, aber er wusste, dass Francis aus rein politischen Gründen mit seinem Außenminister gekommen war, um seinem Chef einen Besuch abzustatten.

Kurzum, es bestand kein Grund, eine Abweichung dieses Ablaufs zu erwarten; daher blieb er wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und ließ beinahe einen Pancake anbrennen, als seine Türklingel einen Gast ankündigte.

„Wer kann das sein?", fragte er seinen Eisbären, der ihn mit Sirup-verschmierter Schnauze ausdruckslos anblickte. Während er seine fleckige Schürze abnahm und an einen Nagel in der hellgelb tapezierten Wand hängte, klingelte es erneut, diesmal länger und fordernder. „Ich komme!", rief er voraus und lief hastig zur Tür. Wer um alles in der Welt war so erpicht darauf, ihn zu sehen?

Der Kanadier zog die Tür auf-

…und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Russland überragte ihn immerhin um Einiges, und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, die gefährliche Nation jemals bei sich zu Hause gehabt zu haben. „R-Russland?", quiekte er und wich unauffällig zurück. „Was verschafft mir diesen… unerwarteten Besuch?" So sehr er sich auf gewünscht hatte, dass jemand sich an ihn erinnern und ihn besuchen würde, niemand war so verrückt, sich die grinsende russische Nation vor die Tür zu wünschen, die jetzt einen langen Metallgegenstand hinter dem Rücken hervorgeholt hatte und ihn anstarrte.

Instinktiv wollte Matthew die Tür wieder schließen, doch ein gigantischer Stiefel, der sich dazwischen drängte, stoppte ihn. Russland stieß ihn zurück und stapfte ins Haus, dem armen Kanadier hinterher, der nun in die Küche rannte, um seinen verklebten Polarbären aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Der Blick auf Ivans Gesicht war furchterregend, und nach dem Ereignis der letzten Woche wollte Matthew kein Risiko eingehen. Er wusste, dass er nicht gegen den anderen ankommen würde; er war zwar die zweitgrößte Nation der Welt… Aber genau da lag das Problem begraben. Nur der zweitgrößte.

Kanada kam nicht weit, bevor er einen Schatten in seinem Rücken spürte. Ein abrupter Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf, und Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

Ivan verspürte weder Befriedigung noch Abscheu gegenüber dem, was er gerade getan hatte. Es war ein Mittel zum Zweck, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Den Kick hatte er sich schon längst abgewöhnt, den Blutdurst hatten seine Gefühle für Arthur ihm ausgetrieben; was aber nicht hieß, dass er nun so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen besaß. Nein, er tat alles nur um Arthurs willen.

Der Russe beugte sich zu der bewusstlosen Nation hinunter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Sein Opfer besaß eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann, den er so viel lieber hätte vor sich liegen sehen; dieselben Gesichtszüge, die gleiche Haarfarbe, die gleiche Statur (auch wenn der Kanadier durch seine molligen Kapuzenpullover und sein schüchternes Auftreten oftmals für kleiner und zerbrechlicher gehalten wurde, er konnte es durchaus mit Alfred aufnehmen, was das betraf).

Angewidert wandte Russland den Blick ab und hievte die andere Nation auf seine Schulter. So weit, so gut; die erste Phase seines Plans war eingeleitet. Jetzt musste Amerika nur noch anbeißen.

Doch wo sollte er auf den Amerikaner warten? Sollte er direkt in Kanadas Haus bleiben? Oder wäre es besser, zu sich nach Russland zu gehen? Natürlich könnte er sich auch einen ganz anderen Ort suchen, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, und Amerika dann einen Tipp diesbezüglich geben…

Der russische Eindringling war nah daran, wieder mit dem Helikopter zu verschwinden, mit dem er etwas abseits gelandet war, um kein Aufsehen bei der Rückreise zu erregen. Mit einer bewusstlosen Person war es schwer, sich auf legale und unauffällige Weise zu bewegen, was der Russe aus Erfahrung wusste.

Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück, als das Telefon des Kanadiers schrill zu klingeln begann.

Ivan stutzte.

Er streckte die Finger nach dem Gerät aus. Neugierig blickte er auf das winzige Display, dann grinste er und drückte auf den grünen Hörer.

„Mattie! Hör zu, du musst sofort nach Russland kommen, ich wiederhole: Sofort, der Kommie hat sich Arthur zurückgeholt-…"

Russland hob eine blasse Augenbraue. Was faselte der Amerikaner da?

„...wir treffen uns am üblichen Platz; du kommst doch, oder? Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, Bro. Jetzt werden wir dem Bastard einheizen, bis sein dreimal verfluchter Schnee schmilzt. Er… Mattie? Bist du noch dran?"

„Tut mir leid, Amerika, aber er ist gerade, äh… verhindert."

Damit hatte Alfred nicht gerechnet, denn aus der Leitung erklang lediglich ein scharfer Atemzug und dann, für einen Moment, ein spannungsgeladenes Schweigen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, Kamerad. Du wirst in zwei Stunden an meinem Haus erscheinen, allein und unbewaffnet. Bring Arthur mit. Wenn nicht… nun, dann wird dein Bruder darunter leiden." Kurz, knapp und präzise formuliert. Blumige Redeweisen waren nun wirklich nicht Ivans Stil.

Derweil hatte Alfred seine Sprache wiedergefunden. „Wenn-… wenn du ihm etwas antust, dann…"

„Es wird ihm nichts geschehen, solange du dich an meine Anweisungen hältst. Wir sehen uns in Russland."

Er beendete das Gespräch und warf das Telefon achtlos hinter sich. Dann schleppte er den Kanadier aus der Tür und ließ das Haus desselben endgültig zurück. Er musste sich auf das bevorstehende Treffen mit seinem Erzfeind vorbereiten. Alfred mochte gegen ihre (einseitige) Vereinbarung verstoßen, doch in seinem Heimatland war Russland im Vorteil.

Der Amerikaner hatte keine Chance.

oOo oOo oOo

Verwirrt und mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend starrte Alfred auf den Telefonhörer, den er in seiner verkrampften Hand hielt. Blaue Augen schossen hin und her, suchten den Raum nach möglichen Mithörern ab. Als er niemanden fand, sackte er halb erleichtert, halb ungläubig in sich zusammen.

Das Gespräch mit seinem Erzfeind hatte keinen Sinn ergeben. Wie war Russland auf die Idee gekommen, seinen… wer war es noch gleich... seinen… _Bruder, _ja, das war es, auch noch zu kidnappen? Und warum behauptete er, er selbst, Alfred, habe England, wo er doch genau wusste, dass dieser nicht mehr da war?

Da Alfred wusste, dass Ivan unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen konnte, gab es nur eine Lösung: Er hatte sowohl Matthew als auch Arthur in seine Gewalt gebracht und versuchte nun, auch Kontrolle über ihn selbst zu erlangen, ihn zu vernichten, indem er seine Schwächen ausnutzte.

Amerika hätte nicht gedacht, dass Russland so tief sinken konnte.

Obwohl… doch, das hatte er, und deshalb wusste er genau, was zu tun war. Er würde die beiden retten und der Welt wieder einmal beweisen, was für ein Held er war. Aber wie sollte er den Russen austricksen?

.

.

Anmerkungen des Autors: … *fliegenden Tomaten ausweich*

Ihr dürft mich jetzt alle hassen. Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat EWIG gedauert, dieses Kapitel hochzuladen, und ich werde mich nicht beschweren, wenn jemand das in seinem nächsten Review heftig kritisiert; nichtsdestotrotz schreibe ich weiter (oder versuche es zumindest :D)

Das hier ist nicht so lang, wie ich es gerne hätte, aber dafür habe ich das erste Kapitel einer neuen Story veröffentlicht; also, falls jemand Interesse an einem Mix aus Hetalia und Vampiren hat, sollte er mal reinschauen XD

Ach ja: Mittlerweile habe ich mir natürlich schon die fantastische Fanart angesehen, die ich im letzten Kapitel erwähnt habe! Habe ich das? Egal, seht sie euch an und kommentiert! Hier kann man sie finden:

http:/ grauerschnee. / gallery/#/ d3cqz01 (Einfach die Lücken entfernen)


	23. Chapter 23

Amerika knurrte, so gut es mit klappernden Zähnen eben möglich war, als er mit seinen Fäusten gegen den Gegenstand trommelte, der ihm schon seit einer Weile den Weg in das Haus des verhassten Russen versperrte. „Jetzt mach endlich auf, du Schwein!", brüllte er außer sich, ohne von der Tür abzulassen. Dieses verdammte, miese… Nicht genug damit, dass der andere seinen Bruder und seinen… ehemaligen Bruder gekidnappt hatte, nein, jetzt wollte er ihn noch nicht einmal hineinlassen! Wo war da die Logik?

„Du liebe Güte, geht´s nicht auch ein wenig freundlicher?", säuselte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Alfred fuhr herum, schwer atmend und mit zorngerötetem Gesicht.

Sein Erzfeind stand im Schnee, Hals und Kinn von seinem monströsen Schal verdeckt. Vollkommen gefasst blickte er Alfred ins Gesicht. Er trug keine sichtbaren Waffen bei sich, weder hatte er Begleitung noch schien er einen Angriff in absehbarer Zeit zu planen. Doch Alfred ließ sich nicht täuschen.

„W-was… Wo sind deine Waffen? Die ganzen Fallen? Wo sind deine Mafiosi? WAS HAST DU VOR?" Die Kälte war vergessen, das Adrenalin zurückgekehrt. Einzig und allein das eisige Funkeln in den Augen Ivans ließ ihn auf der Stelle verharren. Der Amerikaner wollte nichts riskieren.

Ein tiefes, gespieltes Lachen riss ihn aus seiner temporären Trance, das so abrupt abbrach, wie es angefangen hatte. „Immer noch von deiner Paranoia besessen, was, _Amerika_?" Nun fuhr er mit schneidender Stimme fort. „Nun, es tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich deine lächerliche kleine Traumwelt von Gut und Böse auf den Kopf stelle, aber ich bin nicht hier, um deinen Erwartungen zu entsprechen. Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns beiden; und wir tragen das hier aus. Allein. Ein für alle Mal."

Knapp, nur ganz knapp schaffte Alfred es, sich nicht in den Arm zu kneifen. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Der Russe wollte einen fairen Zweikampf? Ohne Hintergedanken? Sich verhört zu haben, war eine Option; doch dagegen sprach, dass der Schnee jegliche Geräusche in ihrer Nähe erstickte und deshalb Totenstille herrschte, nur von ihren Atemzügen unterbrochen und vom Knirschen der gefrorenen Eisdecke unter ihren Füßen.

„Du willst… Woher soll ich wissen, dass das nicht auch ein Trick ist?"

Der missbilligende Blick, den er daraufhin erhielt, ließ keine Zweifel zu.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so tief gesunken bin? Wenn ich nur wollte, dann hätte ich dich überrascht und sofort überwältigt… Oder ein paar Scharfschützen auf dem Dach positioniert…" Er wies über Alfreds Kopf hinweg. „Oder ein Gewehr unter meinem Mantel… Aber sei versichert, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Abgesehen davon gäbe es nur Ärger; du würdest von ein paar Kugeln nicht sterben, und ich hätte ein paar Probleme mehr. Glaub also nicht, dass ich das nur tue, um dir eine Chance zu geben, denn die hast du sowieso nicht."

Er trat ein paar Schritte näher auf die energiegeladene Nation zu, die mühsam an sich hielt, um Ivan nicht anzugreifen. Seine silbrigen Haare wippten im Takt mit seinen Schritten, als er sich immer weiter heranwagte und den Amerikaner ansprach, wobei er jedes einzelne Wort betonte: „Wo. Ist. Arthur?"

Sofort war Alfred auf der Hut; schön, wenn Ivan sein kleines Spiel weiterspielen wollte, dann würde er ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen müssen. Doch wieso beharrte der Russe weiterhin darauf, nicht zu wissen, wo der Engländer sei? Er war es doch, der sich in Alfreds Hotelzimmer geschlichen hatte! Beweise hatte er keine, aber die brauchte er nicht. Amerika war sich vollkommen sicher. Aber jetzt versuchte Russland, ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben! Das war doch-…

„Ich weiß es nicht! Was ist mit dir? _Du _hast ihn doch mitgenommen, und Mattie auch! Spuck's schon aus! Wo sind sie? "

„Vorsicht, Amerika. Wenn du mich noch einmal anlügst, dann verliere ich die Geduld. Und du möchtest nicht, dass das geschieht, also SAG ES MIR!"

„ICH HABE KEINE VERDAMMTE AHNUNG, OKAY?"

Keuchend stützte Alfred sich auf seine Knie, ohne Ivan aus den Augen zu lassen. Die ganze beschissene Situation zehrte an seinen Nerven; die Kälte fraß sich durch sein Fleisch in seine Knochen, der lauernde Blick des Anderen ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen und die Sorge beeinflusste seine Handlungsfähigkeit. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass Russland ihn besiegte. Also musste er jetzt alles geben.

„Pass auf. Einer von uns beiden lügt, und ich bin das ganz. Sicher. Nicht. Also gibt es nur noch eine Lösung."

Die beiden sahen sich an, und Amerika wusste, dass Russland auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hatte. Der Amerikaner spannte sich an und wartete auf einen Angriff des Größeren.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

oOo oOo oOo

„Komm, komm, komm… Mach schon!"

Nervös biss Arthur sich auf die Lippe, während er sich abwechselnd nach vorn lehnte und wieder in die Lehne sank, als ob diese Aktivität das Flugzeug auf irgendeine Weise antreiben könnte. Einerseits basierte seine Unruhe auf dem letzten Flug, den er gehabt hatte; dieser hatte ein schlechtes Ende gehabt, daher war sein Vertrauen immer noch nicht vollständig wieder hergestellt.

Aber vordergründig beschäftigte ihn die Frage, ob etwas zwischen den beiden rivalisierenden Weltmächten vorgefallen war. Nach allem, was er in der letzten Zeit erfahren hatte, klang der dritte Weltkrieg gar nicht mehr so abwegig.

„Er… Er würde nicht so weit gehen, oder? Keiner von beiden!", versuchte er sich davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Sein Gefährte pflichtete ihm eifrig bei, auch wenn dieser die Sache ganz anders sah. „Pass auf, wahrscheinlich hat Amerika noch gar nicht realisiert, dass Russland etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben könnte. Vielleicht denkt er bloß, du bist irgendwie abgehauen und versuchst jetzt, wieder zurück zu gehen. Schließlich glaubt er, du seist nicht bei Sinnen!"

Jake hatte einen vernünftigen Einwand genannt, was ihm einen anerkennenden Blick von der Seite eintrug. Der Australier hatte während ihrer Fahrt zum Flughafen angeboten, seinen Privatflieger zur Verfügung zu stellen, was ihnen sowohl Zeit als auch ein Flugticket ersparte. Dank seiner herausragenden Stellung gelang es ihnen rasch, sich Zugang zu besagtem Flieger zu verschaffen und es auch zu starten; Jake verbrachte regelmäßig Zeit damit, seine Freunde (hauptsächlich Tierfreunde) auf Rundflüge mitzunehmen.

Zunächst hatte Arthur nichts davon wissen wollen; er hatte alle möglichen Einwände hervorgebracht; der Flieger würde es nicht bis nach Russland schaffen, Jake sei als Pilot eher… suspekt, was, wenn der Treibstoff nicht reichen würde? Seine Bemühungen, Australien von seinem Plan abzubringen, hatten sich verdoppelt, als er einen ersten Blick auf die alte, knallrot gestrichene Maschine geworfen hatte, von der schon die Hälfte des Lacks abgeblättert war. Aber letztendlich musste er dem Australier zustimmen, dass es, sofern es funktionierte, wirklich wesentlich vernünftiger und vor allen Dingen schneller war als eine Reise im Passagierflugzeug. Außerdem lief das Getriebe wie geschmiert, und seine Exkolonie erwies sich als kompetenter Pilot.

Trotzdem ging es ihm nicht schnell genug, und er ließ seinen Frust an Jakes Flieger aus. „Na los, du verdammte Schrottmühle!", grollte er und krallte sich in seine Armlehnen. Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick seines Kompagnons ließ ihn verstummen.

„Jetzt reicht es aber langsam! Das ist die vierte Beleidigung, die du meiner Lucy an die Haube geworfen hast! Ich verstehe ja, dass du gestresst bist-…" Ein Schnauben auf Seiten des Engländers. „Nein, lass mich ausreden. Du stehst unter Druck, okay, aber es ist keine Lösung, auf den Gefühlen meiner Maschine herum zu trampeln! Sie tut ihr Bestes, ich tue mein Bestes, um dir zu helfen, und du könntest dich _etwas_ zusammenreißen, wenn´s recht ist!"

Australien hatte es geschafft, Arthur ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden; dem Briten war nicht bewusst, wie sehr Jake an seinem Flieger hing. „Tut mir leid", nuschelte er und starrte auf ein grünes Kontrolllämpchen. Grün war gut. Grün hatte ihn schon immer beruhigt. Kein Problem. Er würde sich zusammenreißen. Alles in Ordnung. Er konnte still sein, während die beiden Personen, die ihm womöglich am nächsten standen, sich rein theoretisch in Stücke rissen.

…

Nein, das konnte er nicht.

„Verdammt! Bitte, Jake, gibt es nicht irgendeine Möglichkeit, diese Kist-… deine _Lucy _noch ein wenig schneller fliegen zu lassen? Ich meine… Es ist wichtig! Wirklich!"

„Das weiß ich doch, Arthur. Wie ich dir schon die letzten zwei Stunden erklärt habe, ist das hier die Höchstgeschwindigkeit! Sieh es doch positiv: Wir kommen immer noch viel eher an als mit deiner erste Wahl! Und jetzt hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, lehn dich zurück und verhalte dich ruhig! Ende, over und aus." Die unverhohlene Autorität in Jakes Stimme zeigte seine Wirkung: Der Engländer fügte sich den Anweisungen, wenn auch äußerst widerwillig. Er musste sich einfach nur ablenken. An etwas anderes denken… Das war doch einfach. Oder sollte es zumindest sein.

Jake registrierte, wie Arthur erneut den Mund öffnete, und seufzte schwer.

Das würde ein langer Flug werden.

.

.

.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Ja. Ich gebe es zu, ich bin gemein. Aber aus diesem Kapitel werdet ihr nicht erfahren, wie der Kampf ausgeht, und ich bin noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ihr es auch schon nächstes Mal herausbekommen werdet! MUAHAHAHAAAaaa :P

Oooh, ich muss mich noch entschuldigen, weil das so lange gedauert hat, das Kapitel war schon vor einer Woche fertig, aber dann hat mein *beeeep* Internet beschlossen, den Geist aufzugeben, also…

Aaaber, wie ihr vielleicht schon wisst, bin ich immer für Vorschläge offen!

Ach ja, da mein Internet momentan gestört ist, könnte das mit den Updates ein Problem werden, aber ich werde alle Register ziehen, um es dennoch hinzubekommen! Bis demnächst… :D


	24. Chapter 24

Den ersten, nicht besonders präzise platzierten Hieb fing Alfred mit vorgestreckter Hand ab. Blitzschnell griff er nach dem Arm des Russen, der bereits den nächsten Schlag hatte ausführen wollen. Einige Sekunden lang rangen sie miteinander, testeten die Stärke des Anderen und gingen ihre Möglichkeiten durch. Ein einziger Fehler konnte fatale Folgen haben.

Beide wussten, dass ihre Fehde ausschließlich sie beide betraf. Amerika und Russland konnten offiziell nichts anderes, als sich (wenn auch zähneknirschend) zu dulden; keine der beiden Nationen wollte einen Krieg, der auf beiden Seiten nur Verluste einfordern würde.

Schnell war klar, dass sich die beiden Gegner etwa ebenbürtig waren; Russland war größer als Amerika und weitaus erfahrener, weil er so viel länger gelebt hatte, aber Alfred war ein wenig schneller. Außerdem hatte der Amerikaner einen weiteren Vorteil: Seine unnatürliche Stärke. Nicht einmal Ivan konnte ihm in der Hinsicht das Wasser reichen. Der Ursprung seiner Kraft war für alle ein Geheimnis geblieben; schon damals, als England ihn als Kolonie unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Mehr als einmal hatte er Arthur bei einer stürmischen Begrüßung eine Rippe gebrochen.

Mittlerweile hatte Alfred gelernt, seine Kraft sinnvoll zu nutzen und zu kontrollieren. Doch gelegentlich ging sein Temperament mit ihm durch; beispielsweise, wenn er sich in seiner Ehre als „Held" verletzt fühlte oder eine konkrete Bedrohung vor Augen hatte.

Ivan war eine solche Bedrohung für ihn, und heiße Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stieß Amerika seinen Erzfeind von sich und stürmte unmittelbar darauf hinterher. Der überraschende Ausbruch ließ Ivan zurücktaumeln. Sein kaltes Lächeln wich einer ernsten Grimasse. Der Amerikaner legte es offenbar darauf an, sofort zur Sache zu kommen. Nun, das konnte er haben. Bevor er jedoch eine Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu verteidigen, warf Alfred sich auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden. Der Aufprall raubte dem großen Russen den Atem; zudem war Amerika auf ihm gelandet, wodurch ihm das Atmen schwer fiel.

„Runter von mir, _da_?", grunzte er mit einiger Mühe und wand sich, während er innerlich fluchte. Es hätte ihn wirklich nicht gewundert, wenn sein Gegner sich ausschließlich von Burgern ernährt hätte. Moment… Ivan verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als ihm einfiel, dass das sogar stimmen könnte. Von dessen ungesundem Essverhalten hatte er noch nie viel gehalten; in der Hinsicht war er derselben Ansicht wie England.

Erst als Ivan seine Nase in unangenehm kalte Nässe gedrückt wiederfand, realisierte er, wie ernst es dem Anderen wirklich war.

„Letzte Chance, Russland."

Feuchter Schnee klebte an seinen Wangen und brannte in seinen Augen, als Alfred seinen Kopf wieder hochzog, um ihn nach Luft schnappen zu lassen. Sein Atem kam immer schneller, da Amerika einen Arm schmerzhaft zur Seite verdreht hatte und mit den Knien auf seinem Rücken hockte. Ungeduldig wartete er auf eine Antwort des Unterlegenen, der den Amerikaner mit Blicken aufzuspießen versuchte.

„Geh gefälligst runter von mir! Ублюдок!"

Alfreds letzter Geduldsfaden riss; er zog seine Knie weg, gab Ivan Zeit, sich aufzurichten, und schlug dem Russen dann ohne Vorwarnung die geballte Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Das daraufhin folgende Knacken und der Schmerz versetzten Ivan in die Situation zurück, die er nicht lange zuvor in seinem Haus erlebt hatte. Damals waren Arthur und die anderen da gewesen, um die Situation zu entschärfen, doch die aufwallende Wut, die Ivan jetzt in sich spürte, würde er nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, richtete er seine Nase wieder und wischte sich das Blut nachlässig aus dem Gesicht. Ein unheilvolles Funkeln sprang in seine Augen über; ein Funkeln, das den Amerikaner an den kalten Krieg erinnerte. Er schluckte unauffällig; er wusste, dass es jetzt endgültig um alles ging.

oOo oOo oOo

„Hey."

Grummelnd drehte sich England in seinem Sitz um und versuchte, der hartnäckigen Hand zu entkommen, die ihn jetzt an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Arthur, ich muss Lucy auftanken, okay? Es wird nicht lange dauern. Ich wollte dir nur kurz Bescheid sagen."

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte der Angesprochene, ob er Jake zurechtweisen sollte, dass es _bestimmt _nicht nötig gewesen wäre, ihn aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, und dass er sich _gefälligst beeilen sollte, _aber dann entschied er sich dafür, einmal kurz mit missmutiger Miene zu nicken. Sobald er hörte, dass der Australier die Seitentür geöffnet hatte und ausgestiegen war, öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich gerade auf. Durch die beschlagenen Fenster konnte er nicht viel mehr als dunstige Umrisse erkennen.

Doch ihn interessierte weniger, _wo _sie gerade waren, sondern _wie weit _sie noch von ihrem Ziel entfernt waren. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Situationen zu verdrängen, die sich gerade abspielen könnten, so wenig gelang es ihm, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Er wollte sich nicht zwischen den beiden Personen entscheiden müssen, die ihm am wichtigsten waren. Und wenn es so weit kommen würde… Könnte es dann nicht auch schon zu spät sein?

Möglicherweise waren die beiden schon längst auf den Gedanken gekommen, Arthur zu hassen, weil er sich aus ihrer Sicht mit dem jeweils anderen so gut verstand (nicht dass das bei Alfred der Fall war; eigentlich waren England und Amerika seit der Unabhängigkeitserklärung nicht mehr gut miteinander ausgekommen).

Seufzend stand er auf und zwängte sich aus der winzigen Flugmaschine. Je mehr er über seine Sorgen nachdachte, desto größer wurden sie. Wenigstens etwas Bewegung wollte er, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Kühle Luft umgab ihn, als er die ersten wankenden Schritte machte; eine willkommene Abwechslung vom stickigen Flugzeug. Von außen konnte man nicht viel mehr erkennen als von innen… Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie sein Gefährte es geschafft haben mochte, sie sicher auf den Erdboden zu bringen. Die Umgebung hatte nicht viel zu bieten: Aneinander gereihte, formlose Gebäude ragten etwas entfernt in den Himmel und schufen eine Wand zwischen ihm und dem Horizont.

Arthur spürte, wie sich der Nebelschleier um ihn legte, wie er sich an ihm festsaugte und begann, ihn vollkommen zu verschlingen. Probehalber versuchte er, den Dunst mit seiner Hand beiseite zu fächern, doch die Trübung um ihn herum nahm nicht ab. Das Gefühl, im Nichts gefangen zu sein, ergriff ihn, sein Atem kam schneller und er war kurz davor, zu hyperventilieren, als plötzlich eine verschwommene Gestalt auf ihn zu sprintete.

„ –vergesslich. Ich sollte wirklich… England?"

Lediglich Satzfetzen nahm er wahr, als ob jemand Watte in seine Ohren gesteckt hätte. Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Taubheit zu vertreiben, die kurz Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte.

Jake kniff ihn.

„Autsch! Was sollte das denn?", beschwerte sich sein Opfer, rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle und bedachte den Australier mit einem scharfen Blick. Der zog seinen Arm schnell zurück. „Äh. Ich dachte nur-… Was ist passiert? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist… gesehen…" Langsam breitete sich ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Arthur wusste genau, worauf Australien anspielte. „Es war _kein _Geist… Obwohl es einer hätte sein können, kapiert? Es gibt sie wirklich! Und lach nicht so dämlich!"

„Okay, okay!" Beschwichtigend hob Jake die Hände, ohne das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen zu verlieren.

„Was war es denn?" Ein freches Grinsen. „Ein Troll? Ein paar Elfen? Ein… Einhorn?"

Nur mit Mühe widerstand England der Versuchung, seiner ehemaligen Kolonie einen saftigen Tritt zu verpassen. „Nein", knurrte er angespannt. Als der Australier sah, wie ernst es ihm war, beschloss er, nicht weiter zu bohren. Beiläufig erwähnte er: „Ich habe dort drüben übrigens ein Telefon entdeckt. Falls du also jemanden anrufen möchtest… Ach ja, wir werden bald weiter fliegen können!"

Der Engländer erwog die Vor- und Nachteile eines Anrufs. Doch ihm war klar, dass er es keine zehn Minuten mehr aushalten würde, ohne Ivans warme, auf eine seltsame Art unschuldige Stimme gehört zu haben. … Was für ein sentimentaler Narr er doch geworden war.

Er nickte knapp und folgte Jake. Während sie den Betonklötzen immer näher kamen, schwiegen sie; Arthur war wie so häufig in letzter Zeit in Gedanken versunken und sein Gefährte wagte es nicht noch einmal, ihn aus seiner Trance zu reißen. Sie betraten eines der hässlichen Gebilde, dann wies der Australier auf einen unförmigen roten Kasten, der sich als Telefon erwies. Erwartungsvoll streckte England die Hand nach dem Hörer aus.

oOo oOo oOo

Dumpf drang ein Klingeln durch das leblose Haus der russischen Nation. Der durchdringende Ton verklang ungehört, so wie die zahlreichen anderen, die ihm noch folgen sollten.

oOo oOo oOo

Nicht weit entfernt stapfte die große, schlanke Gestalt eines jungen Mannes entschlossen durch die unberührte Wildnis. Er ließ seine Arme unbeholfen vor sich hängen, als ob er nichts mit ihnen anzufangen wüsste. Mit seinen zerzausten Haaren und den eisverkrusteten Augenbraune glich er mehr einem Schneemensch als einem anderen Wesen. Der kalte Wind blies ihm das eisige Pulver in die Augen, das seine Umgebung einhüllte, als er sich nach einem Zeichen umsah. Wo befand er sich?

_Matthew Williams, auch „Kanada" und gelegentlich „Amerika" genannt, war in einem kleinen Zimmer aufgewacht, dessen Düsternis nur durch die spärlichen Strahlen des Mondes erhellt wurde, die durch ein noch kleineres Fenster drangen. Er hatte sich umgesehen, hatte sich an die letzten Stunden (Tage?) erinnert und war aufgestanden, um einen Weg ins Freie zu finden._

_Einige Zeit später hatte er frustriert vor der massiven Tür gestanden, die sich als einziger Ausweg entpuppte. An ein Entkommen war nicht zu denken. Bei dieser Erkenntnis sank der Mut des Kanadiers, und resigniert trat er gegen die Tür, die sich zu seiner nicht unerheblichen Überraschung öffnete und den Blick auf einen weiß und gelb getünchten Gang freigab._

_Matthew hatte ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt; der Russe hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen! Ihm selbst konnte es nur recht sein, obwohl sich zwischen die Erleichterung auch das bittere Gefühl der vollkommenen Verlassenheit schlich. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Welche Götter hatte er so verärgert, dass sie ihm sein Selbstwertgefühl auf diese grausamste aller Arten rauben mussten?_

_Dennoch nahm er die günstige Gelegenheit dankbar wahr und tappte den Korridor entlang. Mit etwas Glück würde sein Wächter ihn nicht bemerken… Das Tor zu finden, das hinaus führte, war ein Leichtes gewesen; der Kanadier hätte jubeln können vor Freude über seine Rettung. Dann jedoch war ihm ein neues Problem aufgefallen. Ringsum waren keine Anzeichen für weiteres menschliches Leben zu erkennen; wie also sollte er rechtzeitig zur Zivilisation zurückkehren, um seinen Bruder, der seine Abwesenheit bestimmt schon bemerkt hatte, von übereilten Handlungen abzuhalten? _

_Andererseits war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Alfred sich schon an ihn erinnert hatte, verschwendend gering, nicht größer als bei Russland, dessen Haus er nun mit eiligen Schritten zurückließ._

Nach der Rekonstruktion seiner Flucht gelangte Kanada wieder in die Realität. Die Befürchtung, in die falsche Richtung gelaufen zu sein, nagte an ihm genauso wie die Sorge, sein Bruder könnte sich womöglich doch schon um seiner willen in Gefahr begeben haben. Sehnlichst wünschte er, Ivan hätte ihn nicht in die Angelegenheit hineingezogen. Im Gegensatz zu Alfred hatte er die Entwicklungen in Europa nicht mit Misstrauen, sondern mit Nachsicht verfolgt. Ihn ging es nichts an, wie die Beziehung zwischen Russland und England war, und in einer Hinsicht glich er dem zurückhaltenden Japaner, der ihm durch sein Verhalten schon öfter aufgefallen war: Er mischte sich nicht gern in die Angelegenheiten anderer ein.

Fröstelnd vergrub er sich in seinem dicken Kapuzenpullover. Etwas fehlte ihm, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf, was es-… ah.

Er vermisste Kumajiro.

.

.

.

Anmerkungen des Autors: Ich will euch jetzt wirklich nicht lange mit Ausreden nerven. Ja, ich weiß, es ist irre lange her, seitdem ihr das letzte Update von mir gesehen habt, aber bei mir läuft zur Zeit einiges schief und ich möchte diese Story nicht durch ein Kapitel ruinieren, bei dem ich mir keine Mühe gegeben habe.

Wenigstens wisst ihr nun mehr über das Schicksal des armen Matthew, den ich _wirklich _gern leiden lasse~

*heul* Und ich hatte gestern eine Art von Busunfall… Oh, okay, tut nichts zur Sache.

Also, ich möchte mich noch einmal gaaaanz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mir meine unglaublich späten Updates verzeihen und immer noch bereit sind, die Story weiter zu verfolgen… Seid versichert, dass ich weiter schreiben werde, auch wenn es nur noch einen einzigen geben sollte, der das hier liest~

Russische Übersetzung(en):

Ублюдок = Bastard


End file.
